To Be Free
by Marie Nomad
Summary: Originally written by Ami-dono, is being finished by her consent. Kenshin is a slave but then Kaoru bought him to set him free. Can he trust her to completely free him? Some Peace Maker characters. COMPLETED
1. The Auction

Okay, here's the story:  Ami-dono is the original writer of this fan fic.  However, due to circumstances beyond her control, she could not continue her work.  So, she allowed me to finish her story.  The first four chapters are written by her but it is somewhat edited by me.

AN: this idea came to me after reading an inuyasha story. I hope you like it... this is my first fic ever so please be nice! ^_^x Enjoy!  (By Ami-Dono)

disclaimer: me no own.

Kaoru's thoughts: '...'

Kenshin's thoughts: /.../ or \...\

To Be Free

Chapter 1: Auction Day

Kamiya Kaoru sighed as she picked up a nice sized money pouch. _'Well here's all my savings. I just hope it's enough.'_ she thought. She had been saving up for a certain occasion: the arrival of the slave traders. They were coming to Tokyo on this day and she was going to make sure she got there soon enough to get one. Not that she wanted a slave for work... she was going to buy one, then set him free. She believed it is simple however fate had other plans.

Her friend Sano had pitched in some money (which surprised the hell out of Kaoru) to help. Kaoru wondered what she would do without him_. 'I probably would've lost the dojo to Gohei and that other guy... what was his name again?'_ she mused, _'That must be Sano.'_ she thought as pounding sounds came from the front of the dojo.

"Oi, Jou-chan! Open up! Are you ready to go, yet?" he yelled impatiently. 

'Yep, definitely Sano' "Hang on! I'm coming! Mou! Stop trying to break the door down!" She stepped outside, locked the gate, and turned to Sano. "I'm ready." 

"Good, let's go."

"Its too bad Gensai-sensei can't come with us," she said, disappointedly. 

"Yea... he and the fox were pretty busy when I left. But that's ok, right? You got me!" She just rolled her eyes and laughed at that statement.  She did trust Sanosuke with her life and he knew more about slavers so he is handy to have around.

They neared the city and immediately took note of the hordes of people swarming around one spot. _'I guess that's where the slavers are.'_

Sano went before her pushing and shoving people out of their way while Kaoru followed close behind. She finally made it to the front so she can see what slave they were bidding on at the moment.

When she saw the slave, she knew that was the one. That was the one she was going to help, no, to free. As she told Sano to yell out the bids she took a closer look at the slave. He (or maybe she?) was short and scrawny as a mouse with long, thick, matted red hair, which was hiding his/her face. He was dressed in nothing in rags and he was as still as a statue.  _'He doesn't look like he would be much use as a worker... hmmm... I wonder...'_

She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt Sano's hand on her shoulder. She looked up saw his wide, joyful smile and knew they won the bidding for the slave. She and Sano made their way over to the slavers to claim their 'prize'. She still couldn't figure out the gender and asked Sano if he could tell. "It's a guy, Jou-chan. The rags he's wearing are actually a gi and a hakama." 

Kaoru glared at him.  She was used to sexist remarks due to her profession but she hated it when one of her friends say it. "And? I wear that, too, you know..." 

Sano just laughed and replied, "They put all the women into showy kimonos to sell 'em faster." 

"Oh... right..." Kaoru couldn't help but feel naïve.  Of course women would be dressed in nice clothes if they wanted to be sold right away.

They reached the slaver and she paid the amount she bid. She winced when the man was shoved roughly toward her and Sano, making him trip and fall flat on his face. While he got up, Kaoru yelled at the slaver, "Oi! Don't treat him like that!" 

The slaver laughed. "Don't worry 'bout it. He's jus' a worthless slave. You can treat 'em shit and they don't care."

She was so close to bashing his head in with her bokken but she stopped. It wasn't the large crowd of people that stopped her. It was the fact that the man, who had recently recovered from his fall, was staring at her with wide, violet eyes. _'Violet eyes?!__ I've never seen anything like them before!'_ Then she noticed something else, _'Sadness... such sadness... and pain...'_ Even the oblivious Sano could see and feel the pain and sorrow radiating from his whole being.

Another thing caught her attention: a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek. _'That scar! It looks terrible! I wonder where he got it.'_

"His name's Kenshin, but ya' can call him anythin' ya' like. He don't talk much but I gotta' say he's pretty good at a 'lotta things." the slaver said, flashing Kenshin a quick, lust-filled look. Kenshin lowered his head so he wouldn't see it.

Neither Kaoru nor Sano missed that look, though, and immediately they knew what the man was talking about. _'I knew he wasn't a worker slave! Poor guy... he's probably been abused by most of his masters...'_ Now, Kaoru really wanted to bash his head in with her bokken, while Sano stood there pale and enraged, fist and teeth clenching and unclenching.

"Well he's yours now. Have fun 'Shin. I'll miss ya'," the slaver said as he walked away.

Kaoru calmed down and turned to the man, now known as Kenshin. He kept his head bowed, looking at the ground. _'Kenshin... I wonder how he got that name...'_ Kaoru briefly thought. _'No matter.__ I need to get him to the dojo and then Sano and I can talk to him. Maybe Gensai-sensei or Megumi-san can come later and give him a quick check-up as well.../_

She turned to Sano, who still looked pissed, "Sano, can you pass by the clinic and see if Megumi-san or Gensai-sensei can come to the dojo tonight?" Sano's anger quickly dissipated. "Sure, Jou-chan. I'm sure one of them will be able to take some time off," he replied. 

"Thanks Sano." 

"No prob.'"

"Come on Kenshin. We need to get back to the dojo before lunch." She could barely see his small, shy nod. _'He will have to stay at the dojo a while until he gets his strength back... maybe I can find him a job... and some clothes...'_ And with that thought in mind, they started walking back to the dojo.  She couldn't help but feel ecstatic.  She was finally going to help this poor soul regain his life.  A part of her wondered what life he had before, did he have family or friends?  How long have he been a slave?

She noticed he was walking quite a distance behind her. "Hey, you don't have to walk so far behind me. Come here." He looked up with a puzzled expression. _/That's odd./_ he thought _/They usually want me to stay as far away as possible in public./_ He mentally shrugged and considered what she said an order. He rushed to catch up with her.

_'That's better. Now he doesn't look so odd walking all alone.'_ she thought. Pretty soon they were at the dojo's gates. "Home sweet home," she said, mostly to herself, as she unlocked the gates. She walked in with Kenshin following closely behind.

_/She has a nice place... maybe if I'm lucky I can sleep in the yard.../_ The lady walked up to him, "I'll show you where your going to sleep. Follow me." _/Oh well... I'll probably end up in a storage shed or something.../ _He watched as she opened a door to the house and walked in. He followed a bit hesitantly _/Why are we going into the house? I can't sleep in here, it doesn't make sense, the slave sleeps outside, the master sleeps in house./_

Kenshin was brought out of his thoughts by her voice. "This will be your room now. I hope you like it... it's pretty much the only thing I have... Kenshin?" He was shocked, staring at the room in disbelief. _'Of course, he's probably never had his own room before... poor guy.'_

Kenshin was busy looking at the room in shock. _/Is she trying to trick me?/_ **_\Of course, baka. She's like the rest, just wait and see.\_** He heard the little voice of his fear warning him. _/But why would she give me my own room?/ **\That's obvious! Because she wants you to get comfortable so she can hurt you when your guard is down! Remember all the other times the masters made you 'comfortable'?\**_

Kenshin tried to repress the shiver that started down his spine. He was unsuccessful and Kaoru caught it out of the corner of her eye_. 'He's uncomfortable here... I think I should make my intentions for him clear.'_ "Kenshin, I need to talk to you about something important. Lets talk over some tea." She started to walk away when she suddenly turned, surprising Kenshin, who was following her. "I just realized something! You don't know my name! Call me Kaoru, ok?"

Kenshin simply nodded shakily. _/I can't call her by her first name! And she didn't tell me her last name.../ **\She's already trying to get you to trust her... she's quicker than the others...\** /But this is different. She seems sincere and trustable, not like the others.../_

He was pulled out of thinking, once again, by the sound of her voice. "Mou! Kaoru no baka! Let me get you some clean clothes and then I'll heat a bath for you. We can talk after that, ok?" And, once again, a small nod.

She left him to his thoughts, alone, in his new room. _/She seems very nice... but then again, most of my former masters seemed 'nice' too... she looks as if she means everything she says... I don't know anymore./_

As these thoughts and doubts plagued his mind, Kaoru rummaged through the storage shed looking for a practice gi and a hakama.  Kenshin was her size so he could wore one of her old practice clothes until he could wear something better.  _'I know there must be something in here that would fit him... AHA! Got something... I hope this works.'_

She made her way back into the house towards Kenshin's room. When she got there he was still in the same exact place she left him. "Kenshin I got you some clothes. I'm afraid that's all I have right now. We will go shopping later, maybe tomorrow... how does that sound?"

"Whatever you wish, Kaoru-dono." There was a slight pause.

"Kaoru-dono? I told you to call me Kaoru. You don't have to be so polite to me. Oh! I still need to get the water warmed for your bath! Hang on." Once again he was left alone.  

"A bath?"

To Be Continued.


	2. Meetings and Introductions

Kaoru's thoughts: _'.'_

Kenshin's thoughts: _/./_ and **_\.\_**

To Be Free

Chapter 2: Meetings

Alone in his room once again, Kenshin's first thought was: _/Prepare me a bath?!/_ Again, Kenshin was surprised by the girl's actions. _/Why?/ **\She's trying hard. Don't fall for her act!\** /She doesn't seem like that type of person, though! I think she's just being nice./ **\Baka! You're going to be hurt again!\** /But./_

The argument went on in his head until he heard Kaoru's footsteps stop outside his door. She slid the door open. "Kenshin? Your bath is ready. I'll show you where the bathhouse is. Come on." _'He still looks unsure.  I think after I tell him he's free he'll be a bit more settled. I wonder where Sano is?  I hope he's able to bring Megumi-san or Gensai-sensei.'_

Kenshin nodded shyly. He picked up his 'new' clothes and followed her out the room. He took this chance to get a better look at the dojo. It seemed large and spacey from what he see of it. When they got outside, he noticed the yard was large as well. The one thing that puzzled him though was the fact that the whole place looked very well kept. Why would she need a slave? He was brought out of his thoughts when Kaoru pointed to the bathhouse. "That's it right there. Take your time, ok?" Again, he nodded shyly and headed toward the bathhouse.

Kaoru went back inside, only to here pounding on the dojo's gates. _'Sano again,_' she mused. "Sano! Stop pounding on the door!" Apparently that wasn't enough to make him stop. "Sagara Sanosuke! If you break it you fix it!" The pounding stopped. _'Lazy.'_ Kaoru thought briefly as she opened the gate. "Oh! Megumi-san! Hi! Glad you could come!"

"Of course you're glad I could come! Ohohohoho!" Megumi replied, "Now where is he?" 

"Kenshin? He's taking a bath right now. I plan to talk to him when he gets out-" She was cut short by Megumi. "What about lunch, Tanuki? Are you going to make him starve?"

"It's better to starve than eat her cooking." Sano soon found himself smashed into a wall with an angry Kaoru behind him. 

"I heard that! If my cooking is that bad you could just go somewhere else, you ungrateful freeloader!" She yelled. She had her bokken out and poised to strike again should he make any other nasty comments about her cooking.

"Ano.  Kaoru, is that him?" Megumi asked as she pointed behind Kaoru.

Kaoru turned around to see Kenshin standing there looking quite frightened. _'Oops. he saw that. Kaoru no baka! Now he's afraid of you!'_ "Eheheh. Megumi-san meet Kenshin. Kenshin this is Megumi-san, a friend of mine as well as a doctor."

Kenshin stood there rigidly. _/Did she just knock that man into the wall?!/ **\I told you! Your going to end up like that guy soon!\**_ He looked at the man, who was getting up, in shock. _/He's alive!/_

"Itai. you don't have to hit so hard," Sano complained. 

"Well, you deserved it! You made fun of my cooking!" 

"It's true though!" 

WHAM!

Sano now had an up-close view of the dusty ground. "Itaiiii."

"Baka tori-atima. Maybe if you stop teasing Tanuki here you won't end up back at the clinic. And Tanuki, what kind of impression do you think your giving poor Kenshin here? I'll go prepare lunch-" Sano sighed in relief, "-and Kaoru can talk to Kenshin."

"Oi, what do I do?" Sano asked, rubbing his head gingerly. "Find something useful to do baka tori-atima." 

"Ok, I'll sit on the porch then." Megumi shook her head and muttered something about stupid roosters.

While all of this was going on, Kenshin was feeling quite overwhelmed. _/I thought I was supposed to be doing work?/_ He thought briefly. _/That must be what she wants to talk about. I wonder what I'll be told to do. Hopefully it will just be housework-/_ He stopped his thoughts there. He didn't want to think about what else he could possibly be ordered to do.

"Kenshin! Let's go sit down. Megumi-san was right. I need to talk to you." Kaoru said as she turned towards the dining area. Kenshin followed slowly, still trying to absorb everything that was going on. Sano followed them inside.

Once inside, Kaoru and Sano sat at the table while Kenshin stood politely on the side. "Kenshin, come sit with us," she told him in a gentle voice. Kenshin was slightly confused by her tone of voice, however he considered what she said an order. _/Do everything the master says. That was the first "rule" I learned./ **\And look where you ended up every time the sick bastards--\** /Shut-Up! I don't need to be reminded./_

He lowered himself to the table cautiously, a memory of a time when he got beat for trying to eat at the table without his master's permission coming to him. _/That was the first and last time I ever tried that. but that didn't stop the beatings. Oh no, that didn't stop them at all. They always found something to punch, slap, or kick me about./_ He thought. _/But this time I have permission/ **\That doesn't mean you're safe from harm. She could be putting the beating off for later.\**_

"Kenshin, I realize you might be a little overwhelmed with everything that's been happening but promise me you will take what I'm about to say seriously." A small nod from Kenshin was her answer.

"Ok, well the real reason I bought you from the slave traders was to free you. I have no intention of keeping you as a slave. You are welcome to stay here as long as you wish, or you can leave anytime you want, too. Kenshin? Are you ok? Kenshin?" 

Kenshin sat there in total shock. _/She. she's freeing me?! I. I don't understand! Why? Why would she do this?/ **\She must be lying! Don't listen to her!\** /I don't get it. I don't. under. stand./_ Too much shock and surprise caused Kenshin to promptly pass out. Sano quickly caught him and laid him down on the floor so he wouldn't hit his head.

Kaoru expected him to be surprised but not this much. _'I guess should've been prepared for this though. he's probably been a slave for a long time. I hope he trusts me on this.'_

As if she just realized Kenshin passed out, panic set in. "MEGUMI-SAN!!! Please come help Kenshin!" she yelled. 

Megumi rushed in and noticed Kenshin lying on the floor. "What did you do to him, Kaoru?" she asked calmly. 

"Nothing! I just told him the truth!" 

Megumi told Sano to carry the poor man to his room and lay him on his futon. "I see. he was probably a little surprised, that's all." 

"A little surprised? Megumi-san he passed out!" she argued. 

"Well its not everyday a slave is suddenly told they are free," Megumi pointed out. 

Kaoru sighed as she held her head.  Her plan to free a slave is getting more complicated by the moment.  She had no idea that she had to actually convince the poor guy that he was free.  "I guess your right." 

"Of course I'm right, Tanuki!" she teased.

"Mou! Go help Kenshin!" Kaoru said, still a little worried about him. 

"He'll be fine, Tanuki. He only passed out. Some rest will be good for him." Megumi said, "Besides I need to go finish lunch."

Sano walked back in the room in time to hear that comment. "Yeah, we wouldn't want it to burn. Then we just might as well have let Jou-chan cook." 

Megumi shook her head as Kaoru beat Sano senseless with her bokken. "Tori-atima, you will never learn." She sighed and walked back into the kitchen.

To Be Continued.


	3. Restless Night

Kaoru's thoughts: _'.'_

Kenshin's thoughts: _/./_ and **_\.\_**

To Be Free

Chapter 3: A Restless Night

_/Where am I?/_ Kenshin opened his eyes to total darkness. As his eyes adjusted to the lack of light, he noticed he was laying on something soft. _/A futon?/_ He looked around the room, recognizing it to be the room he was lead to when he arrived. _/This is "my room". How did I get here?/_ Then, he remembered the conversation between him and Kaoru. _/She told me I was free! That can't be. I was probably dreaming./  _He sat up and sighed. _/It was a dream. at least it was a pleasant dream. I guess I should try to go back to sleep./_

He crawled over to a wall and sat up, leaning his back against it. _/I doubt I'll be able to get any more rest tonight./_ By the time he thought the last word, he drifted off in a restless sleep.

*****

Kaoru abruptly awoke to a loud noise. _'That sounded like a cry!'_ she thought as she sat up on her futon. _'It's the middle of the night! Who could it be.'_ She stood up and made sure her yukata was straight. Picking up her bokken, she ran out of her room, not exactly knowing where her destination was. 

She heard the cry again, but this time it sounded different. She abruptly stopped. _'Pleading.'_ Kaoru realized. _'Was that Kenshin? It came from the direction of his room! Why would he cry out like that?'_ She quickly drew a conclusion, _'A robber?! They better not touch him!_' Angrily, she ran as fast as she could towards Kenshin's room. _'I'll make that robber regret he ever stepped inside this dojo!'_

Shoving the door to Kenshin's room aside, she entered, ready to bash some unlucky robber's head in, only to find the room strangely empty. _'What? Did he take Kenshin somewhere? Ooh, when I find him, he'll wish he was never born!'_

Kaoru was about to leave the room when she heard a muffled sound coming from a dark corner. She turned around and saw Kenshin sitting up against the wall in an extremely uncomfortable looking position. _'Kenshin.'_

The look of his disheveled appearance was what made her temporarily speechless. Pain, despair, and hatred clashed together, while his jaw was clenching and unclenching sporadically. He was sweating profusely giving him the look of a drenched rat, his hair plastered to his face and neck. He took in shaky breaths, in which the body responded with a shudder.

_'He's dreaming? Nobody is here. just him. oh, Kenshin!'_  Kaoru rushed over to him, her main objective to stop his suffering. The only way she could think of was to wake him up. So, she called his name softy. "Kenshin!  Wake up!" That didn't work. She started to shake him gently but immediately stopped when his only reaction was an agonizing cry. Kaoru realized she was only adding to his nightmares instead of relieving him of them, for now he lashed out at anything that touched him and, to add to that, he was muttering something intelligible.

_'How can I get him to - wait, what did he say?'_ She barely caught any words between his screams. The one most repeated was stop. _'"Stop"?__ Stop what?'_ She wondered. _'Mou!__ Just wake him up, Kaoru!'_ Her mind screamed. _'Think, think, think. I know! Hang on for just a little longer Kenshin!'_ She ran out of his room and into the yard towards the item of desire: the well.

*****

Kenshin awoke feeling soaking wet and freezing. _/What? The dream./_ He shuddered at the remembrance. _/But why am I soaking wet?/_ Then he noticed the presence of someone in the room with him. He flinched. _/Not now, please, not now./_ he begged silently.

He expected a beating, which never came, but instead came a gentle embrace. He flinched again. He never liked people, much less physical interaction with them. The only thing it ever brought him was pain.

Kaoru was confused. 'He flinched. Why would he - Oh! Physical contact! Damn those slavers.' She slowly let him go and sat next to him. 'Now you're soaked, too! Smart, Kaoru, smart.' The self-conscious part of her mind told her. 'Oh well.' "Kenshin? Are you alright?" Kenshin looked up at her and nodded slightly.

"Gomen nasai for waking you." He said in a soft tone. 

Kaoru looked surprised. "Why are you apologizing? You shouldn't apologize when you have done nothing wrong."

Now it was Kenshin's turn to look surprised. "Demo, Sessha woke you up." He pointed out carefully. 

"That's ok, really. Oh! I should be the one apologizing! I just dumped a bucket of water on you! Gomen!"

"You should not apologize to Sessha, Master." Kenshin said, bowing low. "If you will tell this unworthy one what his duties will be, then Sessha will start now."

_'M. master?__ Doesn't he remember?'_ "Kenshin, you have no duties," She said quietly. Kenshin looked up, surprised once again. "Do you not remember what I told you earlier?" she asked. Kenshin wasn't sure, so he simply shook his head. "Kenshin, I told you that you are free. You will have no chores or duties around here and I will not be called master. Just Kaoru, ok?"

_/It wasn't a dream? She's really is freeing me!/ **\Don't listen! Please! Don't listen to her! She's going to hurt you. please.\** /Demo, she is different, as I told you before. I know she isn't lying!/_ Kenshin argued with the now begging voice of warning in his head. He looked up into Kaoru's eyes. /She's too sincere to lie./

"Kaoru-dono," he couldn't say her name alone. It sounded disrespectful. "Are you really going to free sessha?" She nodded, determined to get him to trust her. "Why. why sessha?"

_'Why did I chose to free him, out of all the other slaves?'_ she wondered. _'He was the first one I saw. No, I chose him because he looked as if he had given up all hope.'_"  Because, Kenshin. You looked miserable! Your spirit seemed broken. as if you had nothing to live for." Kaoru said, trailing off at the end. She stared at the floor in silence. 

Then, she heard Kenshin speak quiet and slow, making it sound like he was talking more to himself than Kaoru."What did sessha have to live for?" Kenshin asked, his shaggy, wet hair covering his face.

That question shocked Kaoru. _'He.__ he really doesn't have anything.'_ "Kenshin. I'm sure there is something! Maybe family? I'm sure they would love to know you're alive and well! Don't you have any siblings or friends?" She asked anxiously, the words bursting from her mouth in a desperate attempt to brighten the gloomy mood that had settled over the two. "Maybe we can go to the police and try to track them and -"

Kenshin cut her off .  "Iie, I do not have any family." Kenshin said curtly, hatred apparent in his voice.

"I am so sorry! I shouldn't have said anything!" Kaoru apologized immediately although she was a little frightened by the tone of his voice. Her apology went unanswered. _'That's odd. Doesn't he usually say "sessha"?'_ After studying his tense form for a minute, she spoke. "Kenshin? Are you sure you're alright?"

Kenshin relaxed, then apologized quickly, bowing low to the floor again. "Gomen nasai, Kaoru-dono. Sessha should not have interrupted you." He tensed again, out of habit, expecting some form of beating.

"It's ok, Kenshin, really," she said. After a few moments of silence, Kaoru decided it was a good time to change the subject.

"Look, since you don't seem to remember what I told you, then I'll say it again. You are free. You can leave here any time you like, but until you are ready for that you can stay here, ok?"

Kenshin nodded. "I understand Kaoru-dono."

"Good!" She said cheerfully. "It's going to be hard to get back to sleep tonight. do you want me to stay with you just in case you have another nightmare?" She asked Kenshin.

"Iie, sessha will be fine." He answered quickly. Kaoru nodded, bid him good night and left his room. /I may have just found something, or rather someone, to live for./ He smiled to himself in the dark and slept peacefully for the rest of the night, pushing to the back of his mind the thoughts that warned him, again, of trusting her.

To Be Continued.


	4. Morning Surprises

Kaoru's thoughts: _'.'_

Kenshin's thoughts: _/./_ or **_\.\_**

Chapter 4: Morning Surprises

Kenshin woke up cold. _/So cold!/_ was his first thought. He sneezed, which sent him into a coughing fit. His throat hurt badly and he noticed the room was spinning. _/I think I'm sick./_ he thought miserably. _/I wonder how I got sick so quickly./_ He looked around the room as if the answer was hiding somewhere in it. After finding nothing in the room, he looked down at himself.

_/Oh. that's how./_ His clothes were still damp from the last night. One of the few reasons he was cold. _/I slept in soaking wet clothes. well it wasn't as if I had anything to change into./_ he thought with a sigh. He started coughing again. _/I hope this goes away soon./_

He sat up slowly, hoping the room would stop spinning. _/I feel like I've been hit by a train. itai./_ His head started pounding when he tried to stand. _/I must hide this from Kaoru-dono. I don't want to get her sick either./_

He eventually made it to his feet, although he did so with much pain. Standing there, he willed the room to stop spinning. After the room stilled he realized he had nothing to do. _/It feels odd not doing anything./_ he thought. Habit told him to start doing his daily chores around the house. _/Demo. I don't have any./_

_/I think I will cook breakfast for her./_ he thought as he slid the door open. His feet made little noise against the floor as he walked to the kitchen. When he got there, a thought hit him. _/I don't know where anything is. I guess I have to hunt for everything./_

After he finally found everything, except rice, he started to cook. _/All I can make is miso. I hope Kaoru-dono does not mind. I will have to tell her she has run out of rice when she wakes up./_ he thought. He continued to stir the soup in silence.

*****

_'Mmm. smells good,'_ was her first thought as she woke up. _'Breakfast.'_ She stretched lazily and sat up. Yawning, she opened her eyes slowly and took in the dim light. She breathed deeply and sighed. _'Another day!__ Its going to be a busy one too! Lets see, I have to - wait! Who's cooking?'_ With that sudden thought, she stood.

_'It has to be Kenshin. If Sano was cooking he would've woken me up with the noise.'_ she thought while she stood up. Dressing quickly, she shoved the door aside with a clack. She ran down the hall into the kitchen to find Kenshin absently stirring miso soup.

"Kenshin! What are you doing?!" she almost yelled at him. She ignored his startled look, and walked towards him taking the spoon from his hands.

"C.cooking?" he stuttered a bit hoarsely. He was confused. _/She doesn't want me to cook? Why?/_ he wondered. The answer came to him quickly. _/Chore. right --/_ Before he could even finish his thought, Kaoru started talking again.

Kaoru sighed. "I told you no chores. Not even cooking." She said as if reading his mind. She looked at him. "You can go relax somewhere. Maybe you can go look around the dojo. I know I never gave you a tour or anything." She smiled brightly at him. "I will cook breakfast, don't worry!"

Kenshin nodded slightly, willing to obey anything she said just to keep her in a good mood. He walked out of the kitchen, intending to wander around the dojo. Once he was out of hearing range he started to cough. _/It's hard to hold in a cough./_ he thought. His wanderings were delayed until later when he heard a knocking at the dojo gate.

He decided to answer it, knowing Kaoru was busy cooking. When he opened the gate, he looked up to see wild hair and a smirking face.

"Hey stranger! I'm here for breakfast, unless jou-chan is cooking!" the man laughed. 

Kenshin recognized the man as the one he met the day before. _/I don't remember his name. I think it started with an 's'./_

The tall man continued to talk. "Kenshin, right?" At this Kenshin nodded, "Well Kenshin, if you don't remember, I'm Sano. We met yesterday." Sano said. Kenshin was about to greet him, however Sano walked straight past him.

A bit confused, Kenshin followed Sano into the dojo. His loud voice echoed through the place. "Jou-chan! I'm hungry! Are you cooking?" he yelled. Kaoru simply yelled a rushed "yes" back at him.

They sat at the low table in the room, Sano waiting impatiently for the food. Kenshin simply sat, finding his hands a very interesting view. He was trying hard not to cough. They sat in silence for a minute or two. Finally, Sano decided to talking to Kenshin might make the time pass faster.

"You haven't had jou-chan's cooking before, have you?" Sano asked Kenshin. Kenshin looked up and shook his head "no". Sano laughed. "Well, I'm gonna give you an early warning, don't say anything about how it tastes!"

At this, Kenshin looked confused for the second time this morning. He was about to ask why, but decided against it, knowing if he opened his mouth he would start coughing. 

Sano looked at him, prepared to give a reason seeing his confused look, but he was cut short when Kaoru yelled, "It's ready!"

Sano shut his mouth as Kaoru slid the door open carefully so she wouldn't spill the soup. She set the miso on the table and sat down. As she was serving, she glanced at Kenshin.

"Kenshin, why didn't you tell me I ran out of rice?" she asked him. He switched his gaze to her. "I could've gone and bought some before you started cooking."

Kenshin knew he had to answer her, but he also knew he would start coughing if he tried. _/Oh well. She would have found out eventually./_

"Sessha would have told you Kaoru-dono, however you were sleeping and sessha did not wish to disturb you." He said, then found himself coughing badly. _/Wow. I did not think it would be this bad./_ he thought painfully.

The coughing finally subsided and he became aware of two pairs of extremely worried eyes staring at him. He managed a weak smile. "Sessha is fine, Kaoru-dono," he said pathetically.

Kaoru looked at him as if he was crazy. "'Fine'?! You call that 'fine'?" she said disbelievingly. Kenshin nodded slightly. Kaoru huffed. "Finish your breakfast. After Sano will go get Megumi while I clean up," she said with a tone nobody would argue with.

Breakfast continued in silence. Neither Sano nor Kenshin said anything about the food's taste.

As Kaoru said, after breakfast Sano went to get Megumi, while she cleaned up the dishes. Kenshin decided to wander around now, so he stood carefully and walked out of the dining area.

He started to walk towards the small garden when, once again, his wanderings were cut short by a knock at the gate. Again, he went to answer it.

Sliding the gate open, he looked up. A large, tall man stood there. _/Why are all of Kaoru-dono's friends so tall?/_ he thought absently as he tried to get a better view of the man's face. _/The sun is too bright! I can't see!/_

Kenshin realized he was being rude standing there staring. "Good morning!" He said as cheerfully as he could. He was too surprised by two simple words the man said next to hear Kaoru's shouts asking him who was there.

"Hello Shinta."

To Be Continued.

Okay!  That's the last chapter from Ami-dono.  The next chapters are written by me.


	5. More Meetings

Okay, here are my chapters.  Tetsu/Officer Jimi and Saya does not belong to me.  They belong to Kurono Nanae.

To Be Free

Part Five

More Meetings

By Maria Cline

(Chapters 1-4 by Ami-dono)

Kenshin's eyes widened as he recognized the voice.  It was the last man he expected.  

"Kenshin!  Who is it?" Kaoru asked again noticing her friend standing there in shock.  She looked up to see a tall man wearing a long white cape and has long black hair.  He had a sake jug in one hand and at his side almost hidden from view was a long katana.  Instantly, she knew who he was.  Bringing out her bokken, she stepped in front of the still stunned former slave.  "I don't know who you are or why you're here but if you're here to reclaim Kenshin forget it!  He's a free man now and belongs to no one!  Not even a cocky samurai like you!"

The samurai blinked at the remark.

Kenshin looked at the two with a confused look in his face.  /_This is getting out of hand./ _"Errr. Kaoru-dono-"

"Don't worry, Kenshin, I'll protect you no matter what!" Kaoru vowed as she held her bokken high in the air.  

"But he-" Kenshin tried to say.

"Relax, Kenshin, I'm a dojo maser just stay behind me." Kaoru ordered as she stepped up to the much taller man.

"Stay behind- *snicker* 'Protect you'-" The mysterious man chuckled and finally leaned on the door frame laughing.  "You meet the most interesting people, my idiot apprentice."

"Apprentice?" Kaoru repeated as she looked at her friend who was just looking down.  "I thought he was one of your former owners."  
"No, I am Hiko Seijiro the Thirteenth!" Hiko announced, "And I am definitely not one of Shinta's owners!"

"Shinta?  I thought your name is Kenshin?" Kaoru asked feeling more confused than before. 

"That is one of his names.  I had given him that name personally.  I call him 'Shinta' because it suits him better now." Hiko explained as he looked down at Kenshin who was just trying to avoid his gaze.  

Kaoru looked at the two.  She may not know much about Kenshin or Shinta or whatever his name might be but she could tell that he needed help.  "Now cut that out!" Kaoru ordered as she stepped in front of Kenshin again and held out her arm holding the bokken.  "You have no idea what Kenshin been through!  If you cared for him, you would not let him become a slave in the first place!"

Kenshin was amazed at how she is standing up to this much taller and stronger man.  _/Why is she doing this much for Sessha?/_ "Kaoru-dono. you do not have to-"

Kaoru glared at him.  "I have to!  Someone has to stand up for you!  Don't you get it?  I will not let anyone hurt you again!"

Hiko looked at the display and smiled slightly.  "Well. you have a strong spirit in you.  Such raw potential.  However, you are being foolish in accusing me of letting my idiot apprentice become a slave again.  He ran away when he was fifteen.  I kept tabs on him until I lost him ten years ago.  I was planning to buy Shinta or kill the owner but since he's free now, there's no need for blood to be shed."

The woman sighed in relief as her guard dropped.  "I'm sorry for being so rude.  I just didn't want Kenshin to get hurt." She paused and then calculated, "He ran away at fifteen and you lost him at ten years ago. how old are you, Kenshin?" 

Kenshin blushed as he counted his own fingers.  It had been a long time since he had to say his age.  His past owners didn't care how old he was but how old he looked.  "Twenty-eight."

"I thought as much." Hiko confirmed.

Kaoru fell over.  "TWENTY-EIGHT?!" Kaoru screamed in shock.  "You cannot be twenty-eight?!  You look sixteen!  Twenty tops!" She hung her head.  "You're ten years older than me.  Wait a second.  How old are you?" She pointed toward the older man.

"Forty-three." 

"How can you stay looking so young?" Kaoru asked stunned about the two men who looked much younger than they were.  

"It's a gift." Hiko shrugged as he reached into his cape and tossed Kaoru a small sack.  "Here, a little something in appreciation for saving my idiot apprentice from a lifetime of misery."

Kaoru looked down at the bag.  It had plenty of money but should she accept it?  She looked up at Hiko who was staring at her intensely.  It would be rude to not accept his money.  "I-I humbly accept this gift.  I suppose you want to take Kenshin back home right?" She gazed at Kenshin sadly.  It would be selfish of her to keep him away from the closest thing to family that he had.  

"No.  You can keep him." Hiko turned around, "He is not ready to come back with me.  When he feels he is ready, he can finish the training.  Until then, farewell." He walked away.

After a few minutes, Kaoru regained her senses and screamed, "That jerk!  How can you stand that guy?"

Kenshin coughed as he cleared his throat.  "Sessha doesn't know."

"Well, why did you run away in the first place?" Kaoru inquired softly.  

Kenshin just looked down and seemed to shrink at that question.  **_/This is the part in which you have to tell her what happened and when she does, she will take you back to the slave traders./_** The skeptical part of his brain chanted.  _/No!  That can't be true!  Kaoru-dono would never do that!  Would she?/_

Kaoru watched Kenshin fidget in her gaze.  _'Baka, he could barely trust me as it is.' _ "You don't have to tell us.  The past doesn't matter only the future." She put her hand on his shoulder.  "Right now, let's Megumi check you out.  Okay?"

"Okay." Kenshin smiled back.

"Ken-san!" Megumi gushed as she and Sanosuke came in.  "Are you ready for your checkup?"

Kenshin paled as he backed away.  She was laughing and smiling like a fox cornering a helpless bird.  _/No!  I can't!  She'll take me while Kaoru-dono's not looking!/_

Megumi frowned slightly at the response.  From what Sanosuke said, Kenshin must have serious trust issues.  She will need to be gentle with this poor man.  "Kenshin, it's okay.  I am a professional doctor.  I will not hurt you or make you uncomfortable in any way if I can avoid it." She carefully came up in a soft soothing tone, the type of tone she reserves for her most nervous patients.  

"Megumi is a professional.  She may act a little flirty at times but when it comes to helping people out she is one hundred percent serious." Kaoru supported as she gently put her hand on Kenshin's shoulder.  "I will be waiting outside if you need me.  Just let her do her job."

"S-sessha will try, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin just nodded.  Megumi took a deep breath as she guided Kenshin into his room.  She closed the door and watched Kenshin fidgeting in his spot.  

"Okay, now that we are alone.  I am going to check on that little cold you have." Megumi said as she sat the man down.  "Now, like I said before, we will take it slowly and I will try not to touch you.  If you are feeling uncomfortable, just tell me.  Okay?"

There was something soothing about her voice.  It was the type of motherly voice that innkeeper used to use on him back in the old days.  Maybe he can trust her like Kaoru does.  "Okay *cough*."

"Good, now first I need to check your chest.  Take off your gi and I will check your lungs with this stethoscope." Megumi said as she reached into her bag and got out the instrument.

Slowly, with practiced moves, he took off the shirt and took a deep breath ready for anything.  Megumi knelt down and examined his chest.  She nearly fell back in shock.  The chest was marred with sword scars and bullet wounds.  It pained her to see someone's scars, especially those with a tragic past.  Still, she took her stethoscope and carefully listened to his breathing.  "Take a deep breath and hold it." She ordered.  

He complied.

"Now release."

He released his breath.

"Okay, good.  Your lungs are clear now for the back." She went behind him to see more sword scars and a strange Chinese symbol among them.  "Have you ever been to China, Kenshin?" Megumi inquired.

"Once.  Sessha's first master lived there." Kenshin answered softly.  "He put that mark on Sessha's back as a message."

"Do you know what is that message?" Megumi asked, "I don't recognize the symbol."

Kenshin just turned his head.  "I don't want to talk about it." He said bitterly.

Megumi was stunned at the sudden sharp tone in his voice.  For a moment, he sounded deadly.  "Oh, okay.  I just want to make sure.  Let's continue on our examination." 

*****

Kaoru paced up and down the hallway.  She was nervous.  While Megumi is a professional doctor, Kenshin was pretty frail mentally and physically.  If he ended up hurt in any way, she could never forgive herself.

Megumi and Kenshin got out.  He was putting on his shirt while walking away.  "How is he?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, for one thing, he has a mild cold due to that cold bath he had in the middle of the night.  Honestly, Takuni, didn't you think that he would get sick from sleeping in wet clothes all night long?" She raised an eyebrow and Kaoru looked down.

_/Idiot!  I should've known.  Why didn't he tell me?  Because he's afraid you might beat him up or something./_ "Gomen, Megumi, Kenshin.  Will you be all right?" She asked Kenshin.

"If Sessha rest, Kaoru-dono."

"And drink plenty of herbal tea and plenty of nice food." Megumi finished, "Other than that and some malnutrition, he's fine."

"Good." Kaoru relaxed, "We can go shopping for some new clothes after you take some medicine."

"I have some tea that should help you with that cough.  The weather is warm enough so you can handle being outside for a while." Megumi got out a tea kettle with a hot cup of tea.  "Here, this should help you with that cough of yours."

Kenshin nodded as he slowly sipped the tea.  **_/Hey!  It's a trap!  For all we know, it could be poison!/_** The skeptical voice in his head yelled.  He didn't listen.  Instead he finished the tea.  His throat had cleared and his headache had faded.  "That felt better."

"Good, I need go back to the clinic." Megumi packed up her gear and bowed.  "Take good care of yourself, Ken-san.  Please don't scare him too much, Takuni." 

*****

Kenshin's head cleared as he, Kaoru, and Sanosuke walked down the street to the marketplace.  Kaoru and Sanosuke had to keep on making Kenshin walk with them rather than several steps behind.  

"Here it is." Kaoru said as they stopped at a clothes booth.  "Hi, Saya!"

A lovely woman in a purple kimono came up and bowed.  "How do you do, Kaoru-san?  Would you like your usual outfits?" She had shoulder length black hair with dark eyes.  Her voice was so soft that barely anyone could hear her.  

"No thank you.  This young man right here needs some new clothes." Kaoru showed Kenshin forward.  "Come on, Kenshin, pick out what you want."

Kenshin looked at the vast varieties of clothes in awe.  /_Could Sessha really have any clothes he wants?/ **/Don't fall for it!/**_  "Really?"

Kaoru nearly cried at the look he gave.  _'He must never had a choice in clothes either.'_ "Yes." Kaoru reached into her sleeve and handed him the money Hiko gave her.  "Here's the money.  Pick out any clothes you want.  I'll go and get some rice."

"I'll stay here, Jo-chan." Sanosuke offered.  _/I can't let the guy alone.  There might be some nutcase who wants to get him for a slave again./_

"Is that all right with you, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked.

Kenshin looked up at Sanosuke nervously.  **_/He's big, he could take you and sell you in an instant./_** A voice warned.  _/But, Kaoru-dono trusts him.  He has to be good./_ "I don't mind." He whispered. 

"Don't worry, Kenshin, Sano's a little rough but he's a good guy." Kaoru smiled slightly as she gave Sanosuke a warning look and then walked away.

Kenshin gulped as he looked up at Sanosuke and then turned away and looked at the clothes.  _/Oh man, I'm making the kid nervous.  I don't blame him, he's probably afraid that I'll do something to him.  I swear, if I meet one of those bastards.../_ "I'll just stand over there.  If you need anything, just call me." Sanosuke said as he bent down.  

Kenshin just nodded and the taller man went to the corner and leaned against the wall.  He started to flip through the various gis and hakamas.  Nothing felt right to him but he never really had a choice on how he dressed before.  Then, he saw a lavender gi that just caught his attention.  It was to the side and mostly undisturbed.  Yet, it felt right.  He held up the gi toward his chest to see how it would look against his skin.  

"I think it looks good on you.  It matches your eyes." Saya said as she smiled sweetly.  The young woman rarely suggests any clothes for anyone but she could tell the poor man had no idea what to do.  "Do you like bright colors?"

Kenshin nodded at her.  He hated dark colors, despite the fact that they often look good on him.  Brighter colors felt better but he rarely got the chance to wear such colors.  He started to get out other gis and hakamas.  Sanosuke watched the young man carefully.  The young man looked relax and for once almost happy.  _/The poor kid.  He probably never had much of a chance to have choices./_ Sanosuke could not help but feel sorry for him.  Kenshin was so young and yet had to bear such horrible scars.  

Suddenly, the small man moaned as he leaned on the cart.  A throbbing headache struck him.  He could barely keep standing.  Suddenly, a pair of strong arms circled him.  "No!" Kenshin cried out as he tried to shove him away.  It was not Kaoru but someone much taller and stronger.  

"Kenshin!  It's me!" Sanosuke snapped as he gently shook him.  "I won't hurt you."

"Sano-san?" Kenshin opened his eyes.  "I'm sorry, I got dizzy."

"Hey, don't apologize, Kid." Sanosuke felt his forehead.  "Damn!  You're burning up!  That's it, you're coming with me back to the dojo."

"What about Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin whispered as he pulled himself away.  **_/He's taking you.  He's taking you far away like the others./_**

"I'll have my husband get her.  He should be coming by.  I'll pack up the clothes and he can drop them off when you're done." Saya offered.  

"Thanks, Saya." Sanosuke saluted as he picked up Kenshin and carried him back to the dojo.

Kenshin shivered at the touch and tried to get out but he was held tight.  _/I'm trapped.  I am going to get it now.  I thought it will be different this time but perhaps. it is not meant to be./ **/I told you so./**_ He sighed as he closed his eyes.  It was futile to fight.  He was sick and Sanosuke was strong.  Finally, they reached the dojo and Kenshin was laid out on a futon in his room.  Kenshin quickly closed his eyes and lay still like his previous masters had liked.

Sanosuke stood there watching him.  _/What is he doing?  Don't tell me that he's getting so sick he was unconscious.  No, he's not in a coma but he's lying like he's offering himself./_ "Whoa!  Kenshin!  I'm not like that.  I don't swing that way.  Get up!" The man waved his hands and then knelt down next to him.  

"Then, you just want to beat Sessha up for what this unworthy one did?" Kenshin asked as he kept his eyes closed.

"No!  No way!  I'm not like that!" Sanosuke boomed and Kenshin quickly curled up in a fetal position.  He slapped himself on the head. _/Baka... what are you doing?  You're scaring him./_ "Look, Kenshin, I know that I may be big and strong, and wear the symbol of 'bad' on my back but I'm not the type to beat up others just because I can.  I promise, I won't hurt you or do anything like that."

Kenshin straightened up and looked up at the taller man.  Sanosuke could still see fear in his dark eyes and for some strange reason the faintest shades of amber.  "That is what the others said before they beat me up or if they were merciful use me." He said quietly, "How do I know that you are different?  Kaoru-dono trusts you but she is not here.  You can do anything you want and make me not say a word like others had before."

It took all of his will power to force himself not to pick him up and give him a huge bear hug.  Sanosuke had seen other slaves act the same as he.  They were so submissive, reluctant to trust and broken in soul.  "I'll stay my distance for now.  Okay?  I won't even touch you unless you let me.  I promise." He held up both of his hands up in a surrendering gesture.  

Kenshin studied him carefully.  _/He seems just as sincere as Kaoru-dono./ **/He's lying./**_

Sanosuke took a deep breath as he sat down on a pillow.  "I got it, why don't I talk about myself and Jo-chan and the others?  So, you can know us better.  Where to start. I got it!  You see, my full name is Sagara Sanosuke but everyone calls me Sano.  I'm nineteen years old and I used to be a street fighter who used to get paid to fight others.  I bet that you're wondering how a sweet girl like Jo-chan, Kaoru, meets someone like me."

Kenshin nodded slowly as he pulled the blanket over his body.  He was confused at the relationship between the two.  They seemed friendly but didn't act like a romantic couple.

"Oh, well... you see, Kaoru is Kamiya Kaoru, a dojo master of the Kamiya Kashin Ryuu Style.  Her father had died a year ago in a battle.  She didn't tell me which one though.  Anyway, she managed to teach like fifteen students until this bastard started going around killing people under her school name staining her reputation.  He called himself the Battousai."

Kenshin's face paled as his jaw dropped.  "Ba-battousai?"

"Yeah, he called himself the Battousai.  I heard about the murders so I started hunting for him myself.  I've heard about how powerful the Battousai was and I want to fight him." Sanosuke grinned as he pounded his fists.  Kenshin curled up under the blanket unsure of what to think.  "Anyway, I finally found him just as he was about to kill Jo-chan.  She was hunting him down too so she can restore honor to her dojo.  I saved her, beaten up the Battousai, who turned out to be a fake, and then beat up his good for nothing brother who arranged it!"

"So, it was a fake." Kenshin said in relief. _/Thank goodness.  I was afraid./_

"Yeah, but." Sanosuke looked down.  "The students haven't come back.  I wasn't really that surprised.  If they had shown more loyalty, they would've stayed no matter what the rumors are.  Jo-chan have been going around teaching other schools and even gained a reputation for being an excellent fighter but I don't know how to help her.  It's been like that for a month."

Kenshin's fists tightened as thoughts swirled in his head.  _/She spent all that money to free me but why?  I thought she had plenty of money./ **/She knows.  She and Sano knows and that is why they are keeping you here.  They want revenge like everyone else./** /No!  I can't believe that!/  _"Umm. Sano-san?  Do you know what the Battousai looks like?" 

Sanosuke frowned.  "No.  He wasn't seen in ten years and no body that I know of ever got a good look.  Sometimes, I heard that he was eight feet tall, other times just five feet. the Government denies that the Battousai even existed and that he was just a myth created to scare the Shinsengumi.  I don't believe that.  I don't trust the Government."

"Why not?"

Sanosuke growled as he pounded his fist.  Kenshin tensed up waiting for a beating.  "I just don't." He glanced at Kenshin who was shaking and then down at his fists.  _/Aw, crap, he thought that I was going to hit him.  Stupid habits!/_ "Hey, I'm not mad at you.  I just do that out of habit."  Kenshin bowed his head down and tensed in anger.  His long red bangs covered his eyes.  _/But, you heard that from other people after they beat you up./  _

"I don't trust the Government either." Kenshin whispered in a harsh voice, "They were founded with honorable intentions but they do things to cover nasty truths and make themselves look better."

"Then, we have something in common." Sanosuke grinned, "Hey, look, I do hope we become good friends.  It's nice to have another guy to talk to even though Jo-chan can be a little manly herself."

All of a sudden, Kaoru came out of nowhere looking mad.  "I heard that." She hissed as she slammed her bokken into Sano's head.  "ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M NOT LADYLIKE?!"

Kenshin quickly got out of the way as he watched Kaoru bashing Sanosuke into the ground.  _/How can he handle that many hits?/_ He wondered.

"*Ahem* Police officer in the room." A short man, who was only slightly taller than Kenshin said as he came in carrying rice.

Kaoru gulped as she grinned and hid the bokken behind her back.  "Heh heh, I don't normally do that."

"You are lucky I am off duty." The policeman said as he put away the rice.  He turned toward Kenshin and his eyes widened.  Kenshin stiffened and finally the man bowed his head, "My wife, Saya told me about you, Kenshin.  I am Officer Kurogane Jimi, it is an honor to meet you."

Kenshin just nodded back at him.  "Thank you for the help, Jimi-san.  I'm sorry you had to take the rice all this way." Kaoru said sweetly as she bowed.

"It is my pleasure to help, I must go.  Goodbye." Officer Jimi smiled slightly as he bowed back and then walked out of the dojo.  His smile transformed into a frown and he marched back to the street.

Kaoru sighed in relief as she closed the door and went to Kenshin.  "Are you okay, Kenshin?  Saya told me that you nearly fainted."

"I'm just a tired, Kaoru-dono.  I'm sorry to disturb your routine." Kenshin bowed as he tried to get up.

"No, you were sick.  You have to learn to stop apologizing for everything.  You were sick and I forced you to go shopping when you should rest.  You must learn to speak up for yourself.  If you don't, people will take advantage of you for the rest of your life." Kaoru said softly as she sat next to him.  

"I'm sorry." 

Kaoru hung her head. _/All he does is apologize and wait to get beat up.  He needs to be more aggressive if he can survive in the outside world.  I thought that it will be easy but I guess I was wrong.  I have to free him from that slave mentality.  He needs to learn to fight for what is right./_  Her face lit up.  "Of course!  Kenshin!  I got it!  I'll go ahead and cook up some lunch while you rest.  We are going to be very busy soon!" She laughed as she ran off leaving Kenshin and Sanosuke behind.

Sanosuke moaned as he rubbed his head.  "Here's a bit of advice, kid, never try to understand women.  They will confuse you ever more."

"Hai."

*****

Officer Jimi sat at the table waiting patiently for his friend to show up.  He reached into his pocket and got out an old watch.  /Where is he?/ He wondered when he looked up to see a dark figure looming over him.  He jumped in his seat and sighed, "No matter how long I knew you, you always seem to be able to scare the shit out of me."

The man smiled slightly as he sat in front of him.  "You know you should always be prepared.  This new era had dulled your blade, Tetsu."

"Tetsu... only you and Saya called me that nowadays." Tetsu sighed as he took off his hat and bowed his head down.  "I have something important to tell you.  Something very important." He leaned over and whispered in the other man's ear.

The other man gasped as he clenched his katana's hilt.  "Are you positive it is him?"

Tetsu nodded. "Red hair and scar on left cheek.  His eyes are violet but other than that, it's how you described him.  However, he was very timid, almost afraid of everyone around him."

"That cannot be him then.  He would have just killed all of them.  Still, ten years can change a man.  Take me to him.  I want to see it for myself." 

Tetsu smiled slightly. "I knew you would want to.  Just promise me you won't kill him if it is who I think it is, Saitou-san."

"That depends on him, Tetsu." Saitou said as he took a cigarette and lit it.  

To Be Continued... 


	6. Training

To Be Free

Part Six

Training

By Maria Cline

(Chapters 1-4 written by Ami-dono)

Kenshin slowly ate as Kaoru ran around looking at bokkens and cleaning.  He had never seen anyone so full of energy before and was not attacking him.  The coughing slowed down after he drank more herbal tea.  His head had cleared up. _/I wonder what she is planning to do./_ He wondered as he sipped more tea. **_/She might be planning a nice surprise for herself but not for you.  She might figure it all out./_**_ /No!  She won't!/_

"So, what have you bought, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked as she finally sat down and began to eat.  

"A pair of gis and a couple of hakamas." Kenshin replied as he reached into his sleeve and hand out the sack of money.  "Here is your money, Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru accepted the money and said, "Okay, I'll keep this in a safe place so if you need anything, it will be here." _'I can't keep this money anyway.  Kenshin needs it more than I do.'_

_/Why won't she just keep the money?/_ Kenshin thought baffled as he watched her tuck the money into her sleeve. **_/She's lying.  She will just keep the money for herself not tell you./_**

The meal passed in silence and after Kaoru cleaned off the dishes (and making sure that Kenshin get back to the futon for some more rest), she came up holding two bokkens.  "Kenshin, it's obvious that you need to learn how to defend yourself.  Thankfully, I am a kendo instructor so I can teach you how to fight with a sword."

Kenshin's body shook as he looked at the bokken.  _/What?  She can't be serious…/_ "Fi-fight with sword?  No!  No!  You can't!  Please!  Don't make me fight again!" He pleaded as he dove under his covers and closed his eyes waiting for a beating.

Sanosuke and Kaoru were stunned.  Did this former slave used to be a fighter?  He didn't look like a fighter except for the cross shape scar on his cheek.  Was he forced to fight or was it something else?  "Kenshin, get out of that blanket.  I won't hit you." Kaoru said as she put both of the swords onto the ground with a resounding clunk.  "I am not going to force you to fight or anything like that.  The Kamiya Kashin Ryuu is a non-killing style and I won't teach you that if you don't want to.  I just want to teach you what to do in case someone tries to hurt you so you won't be taken advantage of.  I'm afraid that if you leave right now, someone will take you and force you back into slavery or worse.  Let me help you."

Kenshin peeked out of the blanket looking more like a child of eight rather than an adult of twenty-eight.  _/She does have a point.  If I leave, someone will come and take me away./ **/This is just an excuse to beat you up!/**_  "If I ask you to stop, will you let me?" He asked carefully.

Kaoru just nodded.  _'Come on, Kenshin.  Please, you have to trust me."_

"Okay, I trust you." Kenshin smiled slightly.  **_/You are making a big mistake./ _**An ominous voice whispered in his mind.

*****

The sun peeked through the windows as Kenshin washed his hands and then walked to the training room.  His heart pounded at the idea of being in anything close to a fight.  Still, if he want to live, he will have to relearn how to fight and hopefully without killing.  _/She did want me to live./_  He entered the huge training room to see Kaoru standing in the middle wearing a gi and hakama with her hair tied up.  He was stunned at her appearance.  It was the first time that he saw her swordsman aura brightly.

She smiled as she came up.  "Hi, Kenshin.  Do you want to start?  Are you feeling well enough to do it?"

Kenshin smiled slightly at her and nodded.  His cold faded and his head had cleared up.  "Hai, Kaoru-dono."

"Good, now we can start on basics... how much did you learn about self defense from Hiko?"

"Hi-who?" Sanosuke asked from his seat.  He normally just hang out at the restaurant but he wanted to see Kaoru teaching Kenshin and help give any advice since he had fought unarmed combat more than Kaoru did.

"This guy that showed up before you came this morning.  He was looking for Kenshin and found out he was here." Kaoru said, "You probably saw him."

"Is he a tall guy with long black hair and a tacky cape?" Sanosuke asked as he put a fishbone in his teeth.  

The two just nodded.  

"Oh man!  Why didn't he take you with him, Kenshin?  I mean, he's your friend right?"

Kenshin bowed his head down so his eyes were hidden by his hair.  "He felt that Sessha was not ready to come back with him."

"Oh man!  I wish I could have known that.  I would've knocked him off of that high horse of his!" Sanosuke growled as he pounded his fist.

Kenshin just smiled slightly. _/Sessha believe that he may kill you if you did that./_ He thought.  "Well, Sessha haven't done much self-defense in years.  This unworthy one mostly just take the hits and don't say anything."

Kaoru held her head at the type of talk.  Every time Kenshin used the word 'Sessha', her heart broke.  It made it sound like he was asking to be abused.  "Okay... first thing, stop it with the 'sessha' and 'this unworthy one' business.  If you keep talking like that, it will just weaken your confidence.  You are not worthless.  Repeat after me, 'I am not worthless.'"

"I… am… not…. worthless." Kenshin repeated slowly as if he had never spoken that phrase before.

"I have rights." 

"I... have... I have rights."

"Good.  Just keep talking like that.  Keep saying 'I' instead of 'sessha' and 'this unworthy one'.  Can you do that for me?" Kaoru asked. '_Can you stop acting like a slave so people can treat you with respect?'_

The former slave was stunned.  He had been asked to do many things, things that he would rather die than do again, but not once had anyone asked him to treat himself like he is a human being.  "Se- I will try, Kaoru-dono."

She let out the breath she did not know she was holding.  At least he will start to sound like he wanted to be treated with respect.  She would have to deal with the 'dono' phrase next but she didn't mind it that much.  She walked toward the closet and got out a huge figure.  "Here's a practice dummy you can use.  I built him for future classes." She came in with a tall figure made out of straw and sticks.  Sanosuke scowled at the sight.  The figure was dressed in a white jacket, and white pants with a familiar red headband.  

"What is that?" Sanosuke asked stunned at the sight.

"My practice dummy.  Megumi helped me made it.  I called it, Fake Sano.  We can use this to practice moves first so you won't have to worry about getting hurt or getting anyone hurt." Kaoru instructed as she patted the dummy.  "We can start with the basics and see what we have to work with." She propped the dummy up against the wall.  "Hit it."

"Hit it?"

"I want to see how you fight." Kaoru said, "Just hit it."

Kenshin gulped as he went into a fighting stance and stared at the dummy.  _/Just hit it, Kenshin./_ He thought as he took a deep breath.  Slowly, he pulled back his fist and punched it lightly. 

"You hit like a girl." Sanosuke said in disgust.  Suddenly, he found himself facing the floor below a very angry Kaoru.  

"What did you say?!" Kaoru threatened.

Sano got up and rubbed his head.  "I'm just telling the truth.  Kenshin, you have to put some serious muscle into it."

Kenshin nodded and tried to punch harder.  Kaoru watched him move. _'Interesting, his stance is right as well as his form but he just seem so reluctant to hit anything.  I thought that someone who had been abused like he was might have more anger, unless he was trained not to even think about fighting.  Poor guy.'_

The man tried to punch several times but they were often light and didn't phase the dummy.  Finally, he bowed his head down.  "Gomen sai, Kaoru-dono, Se- er, I cannot fight."

"Yes, you can, Kenshin." Kaoru supported, "You have the stance down and your punches were done correctly.  I think you just need motivation.  Oh well, being able to punch is not everything.  You just have to learn to defend yourself.  You're pretty small so why don't we try to work on speed?  Okay." She smiled at Kenshin again.

_/She has a nice smile./_ Kenshin thought and then mentally shook his head. _/No, it won't work.  She's ten years younger than Sessha besides it is my destiny to remain alone.  If she knows the truth, she will just want to hurt me like the others./_ "O-okay."

"Good." Kaoru pointed to the other end.  "You and Sanosuke race to the end of the dojo and back.  Kenshin, Sano's fast so I figured he might be a good way to see how fast you are.  I want you to run as fast as you can."

"That's right.  Think of it like a race." Sanosuke said as he smiled, "I have to warn you, I'm very fast.  I had outran Tae all the time."

"Okay." 

Kenshin and Sanosuke crouched down with their feet touching the wall.  "Ready… set…" Kaoru paused as she raised her hand, "go!" 

The two men rushed down the long room.  Sanosuke's heart pounded as his bandaged feet struck the floor.  _/I hope Kenshin's not going to be too discouraged by my-/_ The tall man's thoughts were cut short when a red and blue blur passed him and he stopped to see Kenshin touching the wall he just left.  "Huh?" His eyes bulged as he walked back.

Kaoru was thinking the same thing as she watched Kenshin tapped the wall and then lean over coughing.  He smiled at her weakly and asked, "How was that, Kaoru-dono?"

"Uh… that was good." Kaoru said as she looked at the still stunned Sanosuke who was walking back.  "You ran all that way and back?"

Kenshin meekly nodded.  "I ran as fast as I could but I started coughing.  I'm sorry."

"No!   We're just amazed at how fast you are, even with that cold." Kaoru supported as she helped Kenshin up.  "That can be really handy.  Why don't you do that when people…"

"When they beat me up?  My former masters taught me that if I ran away, I will be caught and chained.  I had been through that many times." Kenshin bowed his head down to cover his eyes. "To be honest, I had forgotten how fast I was compared to others.  I'm sorry." Kenshin confessed as he gazed down. 

"Hey, that's nothing to be ashamed of." Kaoru paused when she realized something, "Hey, you're saying 'I' instead of 'sessha'.  That's good.  I like it when you talk like that." _'It makes you look stronger.'_ She added mentally.

He didn't know what to say or how to react.  It was the first time that anyone had ever complimented him on anything that he was proud of.  There were times when people complimented him but he didn't like it.  "I-I-I," He blushed as he looked down, "thank you." He whispered.

"Your welcome."

*****

Kenshin's body ached slightly as he wandered through the rooms.  The last time he had to endure such training was over ten years ago.  He frowned at the idea of training but Kaoru did have a point.  If he wanted to live, he had to try.  He entered a room to see a book lying on the floor.  Curious and somewhat bored, he bent over to pick it up.

*****

Kaoru meditated on the floor after the first training session.  Kenshin showed promise but something deep within told her that he was holding something back.  _'What could it be?'_ She wondered as she went into her room to see Kenshin sitting against a wall slowly flipping through a book. "Kenshin?"

The man jumped and dropped the book.  "Gomen, Kaoru-dono!  I did not mean to read your book!" He pleaded as he bowed quickly.

Kaoru picked up the book.  It was a series of fairy tales that she had for several years.  "Were you reading this?"

Kenshin nodded slightly.  He didn't intend to read but it had been several years since he had the chance to actually read a book.  

"Why didn't you tell me that you can read?" Kaoru asked astounded.

Kenshin just kept his head low.  "You might get mad."

"Oh come on.  I'm glad that you can read.  It will make things a lot easier to find a job for you." Kaoru came up and handed him the book.  "You are free to read any book you wish, except for my journal.  That is private for me."

"I would never do that, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin shook his head as he accepted the book back.  "May I ask, what are these stories?  They are not like normal Japanese stories."

"Ah, Western Fairy Tales." Kaoru replied, "Those stories are so interesting, most of the time, the good guys live happily ever after and the bad guys get punished in horrible ways."

"Yes." Kenshin looked at the book. "They are good but they never seem to cover how the bad guys feel.  I mean, do they ever regret what they did?  Or do they just forget their crimes and just reap the rewards?"

Kaoru blinked as she frowned.  "I never thought of it like that.  It does seem simple, good guys win and bad guys lose.  To bad that is not how things are."

"Maybe it is.  Maybe in the end, the bad guys will be punished." Kenshin bowed his head down as he took a deep breath.  _/Like I will always be./_

Kaoru slapped herself on the head.  "Oh, Kenshin!  I was wondering if you would like some Beef Pot for dinner tonight."

Kenshin's eyes widened.  "Beef?"

"Yeah, Sano, Megumi, Dr. Gensai, and his granddaughters are going to be eating there tonight." Kaoru explained as she smiled.  "Of course, we would have to pay for Toritama, that guy has a tab as long as my arm."

"And you want me to come along?" Kenshin asked barely able to grasp the idea of eating with other people in a public place.  Many times, he was asked to stay home or outside tied up at a post.  

"Of course, silly.  Have you ever had Beef Pot before?" 

Kenshin shook his head.  

"Oh, well it's great.  The Akebeko makes the best Beef Pot in Tokyo!  So, why don't you change into your new clothes and we can head over there.  Okay?" Kaoru smiled sweetly again.

Kenshin blushed as he nodded.  "H-hai."   

*****

As always, Kenshin walked behind Kaoru and Sanosuke and then being urged to catch up.  "Come on, for a fast guy you walk like a turtle." Sanosuke urged as he waved him forward.  

"I'm sorry." Kenshin hurried up and walked beside them.  _/Sessha wonders what Dr. Gensai is like.  Sessha hopes he is nice.  Sano-san told me that the granddaughters are cute./ **/They are going to hand you to them./** _The skeptical part of his mind whispered.  Kenshin paused and thought,_ /Don't you ever be quiet?/_

A shiver went through his spine as he looked up to see a pair of strange eyes in the darkness.  He looked at his friends and then at the alley again to see nothing. 

"Is something wrong?" Kaoru asked concerned.

"It is nothing; I thought I saw a wolf." Kenshin answered softly as he walked on. 

"A wolf in Tokyo?" Sanosuke repeated, "No way.  There may be dogs but there cannot be a wolf in a city like this."

"True." 

"Here it is." Kaoru announced as they came up to the restaurant.  "Ah, the Abebeko.  You will love the food here."

"Yeah, it's the best place to eat and run at." Sanosuke agreed.

"You should know." A tall woman said as she came up and asked, "When will you pay your tab, Sanosuke-kun?"

"Hi, Tae-san." Sanosuke said as he smiled slightly.    
"Kenshin, this is Tae, she's the main manager of this restaurant.  Tae-san, this is Kenshin, he's going to be staying with me for a while." Kaoru introduced.  

"Oh!  He's so cute!" Tae gushed as she beamed at Kenshin who stepped back nervously.  "Oh, don't be shy." She insisted.  "I won't hurt you." Her tone of voice became softer and she added, "You are among friends now.  I will do what I can to help you."  
Kenshin's face paled as he stepped back even further.  "You-you know?"

"I told her because she's my friend." Kaoru whispered, "Don't worry only she, Dr. Gensai, and us knows about this.  No one else will know.  You need a fresh start so the less people know the better."

Kenshin stared at her.  "But... if people know about what you are doing, won't that restore honor to your dojo?"

Kaoru shook her head.  "I want to save you just because you need help not because I need the publicity.  I will restore honor to the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu Style but in my way and on my own."

The man smiled as he looked down.  _/Kaoru-dono is such a strong woman./_

"Come on, Kenshin, let's get something to eat." Sanosuke offered as he came up.  "Beef pot is the best."

Kenshin nodded at the gesture and followed the group inside.  

*****

The place was buzzing with activity as Kenshin looked around in awe.  It had been many years since he had been in a restaurant.  His past masters preferred that he stayed at home locked up and ready to do anything they wanted.  He shook his head at the memory.  It was not the time.

"Ah, our booth." Kaoru said as they came up to the booth with Megumi and three other people sitting at.  

"Takuni!" Megumi gushed, "Ken-san! I see that you cannot pass an opportunity for a free meal, Tori-tama."

The elderly man bowed at his table.  "Hello, Kenshin.  Megumi told me so much about you.  I had been very busy for the past couple of days so we didn't get a chance to meet earlier.  I am Dr. Gensai and these are my precious granddaughters."

The two girls stared at Kenshin for a moment and then smiled.  "Hi!  Ken-nii!" The slightly taller girl said as she held up her hand.  "I'm Suzume and this is my little sister Ayame!"

"Hi!" Ayame chirped as she stood up.

_/They are so cute./_ Kenshin smiled as he bowed.  "Hello, Dr. Gensai-sensei, Suzume-chan, Ayame-chan.  It is an honor to meet you." He sat down and picked up the chopsticks.

"Let's eat." They chanted and they started to eat.  Kenshin took his bowl and started to eat.  

"It is good." He said amazed as he ate faster.  Kaoru's food was better than what he had before but the food was far better.  

"You doubt my taste?" Sanosuke chuckled.  "I told you it's the best place to eat and run at."

"You never had beef pot before, Ken-nii?" Suzume asked stunned.  

"Never.  It had been years since I even ate in public." Kenshin replied warmly at the little girl's voice.  

"Why?  Uncle Sano ate out all the time and he never have money!" Suzume pointed out.

"Yup!  Yup!" Ayame agreed.

Kenshin just bowed his head.  "I was never allowed, that is all." 

"Oh." Suzume grabbed Kenshin by the hand and said, "You can eat with us any time you want!"

"Eat with us!" Ayame repeated happily.

"Thank you." Kenshin looked down again as he stared at the hand.  The two girls were radiating innocence that he could not help but feel warm from.  Children always make him feel warm.  Kaoru had that radiance but it was much lower and hidden.  

Kaoru gasped at the friendliness between the girls and Kenshin.  A part of her was jealous of the three.  _'Kenshin seem so trusting to those girls.  But, they are just little kids who didn't know about his past and they are so open.  I wish Kenshin would feel that way to me.'_

"Oh, Megumi-dono, may I ask, what made you decide to move from Aizu?" Kenshin asked.

Megumi froze as she glanced at Kaoru and Sanosuke who was stared at Kenshin.  "I... was looking for my family.  How did you know I was from Aizu?"

Kenshin gulped as he stiffened.  _/Oh dear.  I did it again./_ "You have a distinct accent."

"Oh." Megumi blinked.  "I'm sorry, I was just stunned.  I haven't been in Aizu for years.  I didn't even know I have an accent.  Have you been to Aizu before?"

"A few times." Kenshin replied, "I detected the accent during our check up."

"You must have an excellent ear to pick that up.  What are your plans?" Dr. Gensai observed as he studied him.  /_He's not an ordinary former slave./_

"I do not know.  I am still getting used to this." Kenshin replied.  "Kaoru-dono is giving me self-defense lessons."

All of a sudden, there was a loud cough.  The group ignored the coughing and Kaoru continued, "That's right.  I thought that it might be a good idea if Kenshin learns to defend himself just in case."

Then there was the sound of someone gagging on some soba.

"Yeah, no offense, kid but you are pretty weak." Sanosuke agreed.

Then there were a pair of thuds.  Kaoru scowled as she looked outside.  "Who keeps on making those noises?"

"Just ignore them, Jou-chan." Sanosuke advised, "They're probably just a pair of drunks or something."

*****

 "'He has to learn to defend himself'.  Pathetic." The man muttered as he walked outside.  

Tetsu went up next to him and asked, "Is it really him?"

Saitou scowled as he took a puff on his cigarette.  "Yes and no."

Tetsu glared at him.  "I hate it when you get all cryptic on me."

The taller man closed his eyes and let the cigarette dangle in his fingers.  "He was the Battousai but he had broken down into a mere puppy who relied on weak idiots for protection.  He was nowhere near the man the man I fought.  He was not even carrying a sword." 

"Well, carrying a sword has been illegal for two years."

"That should not stop him, Tetsu." Saitou dropped the cigarette and stepped on it hard.  "True samurais live by the sword not under the fist.  You and I had seen and arrested many samurais who had fought to keep their swords out in the open.  It is better if he died by the blade and not broken down.  Seeing him like that turns my stomach." 

"Will you kill him to put him out of his misery?" Tetsu asked softly.  

Saitou's lips twitched as he moved his foot to show the crushed cigarette.  "That is his decision." He replied as he put his hands in his pockets.  "Come, Tetsu, we have plans to make."

The young man shrugged as he looked up at the moon lit sky.  "Of course."

To Be Continued...


	7. Kendo and Dice

To Be Free

Part Seven

Kendo and Dice

By Maria Cline

(Chapters 1-4 by ami-dono)

The moon was blood red as Kaoru gazed around her.  "Hello?"  The buildings were dark and unfamiliar.  

She walked through the mists through the unfamiliar city.    Fires erupted from the ground and surrounded her.  She coughed as smoke blew in her face.  The smoke cleared away to reveal a samurai in darkness covered in blood surrounded by dead bodies.  He glared at her with strange amber eyes.

Kaoru gasped as she held up her bokken.  "What are you?"

*****

Kaoru opened her eyes to find herself in her futon in her room.  "Just a dream." She sighed in relief and then a loud cry came from Kenshin's room.  "Kenshin!"

She ran out to see Kenshin sitting against the wall sweating and crying out before.  "Kenshin!  Wake up!" She pleaded hoping she would not have to douse him in cold water again.

Kenshin's eyes snapped opened at her voice.  "Kaoru-dono?  Gomen, I did not mean to wake you again."

"That's okay.  I was awake anyway.  At least I didn't have to give you a cold bath." Kaoru sat down beside him and winced at the hard wall.  "Kenshin, why do you sleep like this?  It's so uncomfortable.  Won't you sleep better if you lie down?"

Kenshin looked at the unused futon on the floor.  "I just cannot.  I had slept like this for many years so I do not mind."

"I see." Kaoru was perplexed.  _'Do slaves sleep like that?  It must be uncomfortable but I can't tell if he was awake or not like that.  Mou, why is he so strange?'_

"Kaoru-dono, why are you awake?"

"I just had a crazy dream.  Don't worry about me." She gazed at him again.  "Look, in the morning, I will have to go and teach some classes at the Maekawa Dojo.  Do you want to come with me?  We fight with armor so there's less of a chance of anyone getting hurt."

Kenshin shivered at the idea of being in the same room with a group of swordsmen.  However, he had to face his fears.  "I... would like that very much, Kaoru-dono."

"Good.  Maekawa-sensei is a very nice man." Kaoru smiled as she got up.  

"Kaoru-dono…" Kenshin paused as he lowered his head, "Arigato for freeing me."

Kaoru smiled warmly.  "Your welcome, Kenshin.  Just remember that if you need to talk about anything at all, you can talk to me or Sanosuke.  Okay?"

"Hai."

*****

Maekawa Miyauchi was preparing his class as usual.  He sighed as he looked at the small class of twenty.  There were days when he had to struggle with over fifty students at a time.  Times were changing and they were not for the better.

"She's here!"

"All right and there's another cute girl with her!"

"I think it's a guy!"

"No way!"

"Look at his chest!  It's flat!"

"... I knew that."

Maekawa smiled.  Only one dojo master would cause such a stir.  "Kamiya-sensei." He greeted as he came up to the door to see Kaoru standing among his students with another young man.  The young man was much smaller than his students and yet felt stronger.  "Who is this?" The man fidgeted as he bowed his head down so his eyes were not seen.

"This is Kenshin, he's a traveler who is staying at my dojo." Kaoru introduced, "I hope you don't mind him watching us."

"Not at all." Maekawa said as he bowed, "Hello, Kenshin.  I'm Maekawa Miyauchi, the Dojo Master of the Maekawa Dojo.  How do you do?"

"I am well, thank you." Kenshin said as he bowed back.  

The two stared at each other.  The older man could not help but notice his strange colored eyes.  It wasn't just the eyes but the way that they seem to hold a vast array of emotions.  There was one thing he can be sure of, Kenshin didn't want to fight.  "Have some tea and make yourself comfortable."

"Arigato, Maekawa-sensei." 

"What is he doing here?" A student whispered.

"You don't think that he's a student of Kamiya-sensei, do you?" Another whispered back.

"Oh come on, he can't be an actual kendo student.  Do you think that he's Kamiya-sensei's lover?"

The students blushed and then Kaoru screamed, "Class, when you're done gossiping, get into attack stance!"

Kenshin gasped as he watched the woman took control of the students.  "Impressive isn't she?" Maekawa said as he sat beside him.  "The only time when my students seem most interested was when she teaches.  She has a charm about her that I don't have.   The irony of it all, I had to rely on my old rival's daughter to keep my dojo going.  Oh well."

"But she rely on you too so it's mutual." Kenshin pointed out as he smiled slightly.  

"True.  The destiny of a swordsman is unknown in this era.  I can remember a time when people can wear swords with pride and that everyone was eager to learn at a dojo.  Those days are long past now.  Many samurais had fallen on hard times, especially those who had fought for the Shogunate." Maekawa laughed and said, "You probably are bored stiff listening to an old man rant about things that he cannot control."

"I understand your views, Maekawa-sensei." Kenshin said and then sipped on the tea.  The two watched Kaoru go through the drills.   The woman was in her element as she guided every person with care and precision.  He could not help but wonder what would have happened if she was born a few years earlier.

"Hey, Kid." One of the older students said as he came up.  He was tall and had black hair.  He was dressed in armor like the other students.  "Wanna spar with me?  If you were staying with Kamiya-sensei, then you have to be good."

"I was only bou- I mean brought to the dojo only two days ago." Kenshin sweatdropped.  "I'm not that good.  Really."

"Relax, we'll be easy on you." The man said, "I'm Yuromesh Yuske, one of the top dojo students here."

Kenshin looked down.  _/I shouldn't fight him.  What if something goes wrong?/_  His right hand shook slightly.  Then, he clenched it.  He must not be afraid.  There are others who want to hurt him and others around him.  "I will try." He said firmly as he got up.

"Kenshin?  What are you doing?" Kaoru asked as one of the other students were getting the armor.

"I… want to try." Kenshin said as he looked down.  

The woman sighed in relief as she handed Kenshin a shinai.  "Okay, now don't worry about being hurt.  These shinais are made to hit without causing much pain.  You and the opponent will also be wearing armor so neither one will get hurt.  Remember that."

"Hai." Kenshin slipped on the armor and looked around.  _/It's so dark./_  His heart pounded as he held up the bamboo sword.  He looked at his opponent dressed in armor.  _/This is just practice./_ He thought as he took a deep breath.  **_/I will kill him./_**_ /No you won't!/_

"Okay, just stand like that with your shinai like this." Kaoru instructed as she posed for him.

Kenshin nodded and mimicked the move.  Despite the years it had been since he had held anything resembling a sword, it was comforting for him to be in position.  His opponent struck at him and Kenshin dodged the blow.  He rose his shinai and sway on his feet.  He took deep breaths and his hands shook.  _/What's happening to me?/_ He closed his eyes and held up his hand.  "Wait!" He pleaded as he ran outside to the back and flung off his helmet.

"Are you okay?" Kaoru asked as she watched Kenshin lose his breakfast on the lawn.

"Gomen, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin whispered as he wiped his mouth.  "I just couldn't contain it."

The woman took off her gloves and rubbed his back.  "It's okay, you were sick and I was pushing you too hard again."

"No, it's not physical." Kenshin's hands shook again.  "I never held anything like a sword in ten years.  I just…" He bowed his head down and covered his face.  "Forgive me, I am weak."

Kaoru gently placed her hand on his back.  "No, you're not.  You had endured so much in your life.  I want to make it go away but I can't.  We will work on that fear of kendo of yours but at a pace you can handle.  Do you want to talk about it?"

Kenshin bowed his head down and let his bangs covered his eyes.  "I cannot.  You will hate me."

"Oh come on, I would not hate you." Kaoru laughed, "It's not like you were the Hitokiri Battousai or anything like that." Kenshin paled as he looked away.  Fortunately for him, she did not see it.  "Your past is your business and right now only the present and future matters.  I just thought that if you were to get over your past then you can have a better future."

Kenshin smiled slightly.  "Maybe." _/I don't want you to hate __me.__/__ **/She will, once she knows the truth./**_****

"Why don't we go back inside until I'm done with the class and then we can go home?  Okay?" She smiled sweetly at him. _'I don't want to let Kenshin walk home alone.  He is so helpless.'_

*****

Sanosuke sighed as he sat in front of the dojo's gates.  He had a hangover so he didn't get to make it until after Kaoru and Kenshin left.  He had to eat at the Akabeko for breakfast and now he's waiting for them to come back so he can have lunch.

"It's okay, Kenshin." Kaoru comforted, "You don't have to come with me to practice for a while."

"Se- I mean, I am just sorry that you were embarrassed by my actions.  I am your guest and it is my duty to maintain your honor." Kenshin bowed his head down.

"You don't have to worry about my honor.  Just worry about yourself for a while.  Okay?"

"What happened over there, Jou-chan, Ken-chan?" Sanosuke asked.

"Ken-chan?" Kenshin repeated as his eyebrow twitched.  _/Chan?  I am 28 years old!/_ "I… threw up while at practice."

"Whoa… I know that Jou-chan's cooking is bad but I had no idea-" 

WHAM!

Sanosuke founded himself plowed into a nearby wall.  

"It has nothing to do with my cooking!" Kaoru growled as storm clouds appeared over her head.

"It's true.  It was my fault.  I got nervous due to the sparring and I just threw up."

Sanosuke shrugged.  "That's okay, some people were not meant to fight.  Let's eat, I'm starving."

*****

After eating, Sanosuke and Kenshin walked out of the dojo.  "Are you sure you don't mind me coming along, Sano-san?" Kenshin asked hesitantly.

"I'm sure and call me 'Sano'.  You can call Jou-chan 'Kaoru-dono' all you like but I feel funny being called 'Sano-san'."

"I'm sorry, Sano- Sano." Kenshin bowed, "I was just used to giving everyone a proper suffix."

"Don't apologize, Ken-chan, I'll teach you everything you need to know about being a real man." Sanosuke announced.

"A real man?"

"Yeah!  Jou-chan can teach you all the self-defense and basic sword skills you need but I will teach you how to really live!"

"Okay." Kenshin looked around to see people staring at them.  "Ummm... where are we going?"

Sanosuke winked and replied, "To have some fun of course."

*****

It was dark as Kenshin nervously sat next to the much taller man.  All around him were gamblers, strange men, and possible criminals.

"Make your call!  Odds or evens!" The head man yelled out as he held up a pair of dice.

"Sano..." Kenshin whispered as he tugged Sano's sleeve.  "Isn't this illegal?"

"Do you see any police officers around here?  It's nothing big.  Just a group of friends getting together, there's no big wins or big loses." Sano whispered back.  "Three and two!  Odds!" He cried out.

The man rolled the dice and Kenshin stared at them.  "Four and two!  Evens!" The man cried out.

"Aw man!" Sanosuke pouted, "Oh well." He gave a coin to the man.  He looked down at Kenshin who was staring at the dice intensely.  "Wanna give it a roll?" He handed a coin to the smaller man.  

"Hey, who's the new guy?" One of the men asked as he came up.

"This is Kenshin, he's new in town." Sanosuke introduced, "Ken-chan, this is Riko, one of the regulars here."

"Ah… he's so cute." Riko gushed.

Kenshin shook slightly as he looked down.  "Well, he's better looking than you chumps." Sanosuke laughed and then whispered to the man.  "Take it easy on the kid.  He's been through a lot."

"I understand.  There's no way I'd hurt a good friend of Zanza." Riko waved his hands.  

"Zanza?" Kenshin repeated.

"That's my old nickname back when I was a professional street fighter.  I had a zambatou but I sold it." Sanosuke shrugged.

"Oh." Kenshin blinked.

"So, you wanna place a bet, Ken-chan?" Riko asked as he leaned down.  "We'll be easy on you."

_/Ken-chan again?  Should I try to roll the dice?  It had been many years since I had done this./_ **_/You can't!  Don't you remember the last time you played dice?/_**  Kenshin stared at the dice and closed his eyes.  "One and two, odd." Kenshin said softly.

The man rolled the dice and he announced, "One and two, odd!" 

"You won on the first roll!" Sanosuke exclaimed in shock and glee as Kenshin accepted the money.  

"Maybe I should stop." Kenshin said stunned. _/I can still do it?/_

"No way!  Keep it up!" Sanosuke gushed as he rose his fist.

Kenshin handed the coins to Riko and said, "Three and three, even."

The dice rolled and revealed two threes.  "Three and three, even."

"Wow!  That's great beginner's luck!" Sanosuke's jaw dropped.  "Do it again!  Go with the streak!"

Kenshin's hand shook as he looked at the dice.  **_/Stop it!  Don't use it!  You are alone and surrounded by strong men!/_** "Snake eyes, even."

Ten dice rolls later…

Everyone watched as Kenshin got his winnings again.  "This man has one hell of a lucky streak." A man muttered.

"Is he using any charms?"

"Maybe he can predict the future."

Kenshin lowered his head as his eyes tear up.  "I can't do this any more, Sanosuke-san!" He pleaded. _/They're looking at me again!  Like the others had./ **/They will beat you up and use you since you are so 'cute'./**_

Sanosuke was taken back by the look of sorrow on his face.  _/Oh man, Kenshin's depressed for a guy on a lucky streak./_ "It's okay, Ken-chan.  I'm pushing you and I'm sorry."

Everyone gasped and gawked at Sanosuke.  "Zanza is apologizing to him?  Wow… the gods are acting strange today." One of them whispered.

"Hey, we didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.  Do you have supernatural powers?" Riko asked as he tried to smile.

"I just calculated the angles, times the dice bounced on a corner, and the speed of rotation." Kenshin replied.

There was silence as everyone stared at the small man.  "What did he say?" Riko asked looking at Sanosuke.

Sanosuke gawked at his friend.  "I have no idea."  

Kenshin bowed his head down and shook.   _/No… not again.  Please, not again./  **/They will hate you./**_

"Ken-chan, let's go." Sanosuke offered as he got up.  

Kenshin stiffly stood up and walked out.  The two walked down the street.  "I'm sorry for what I did.  I didn't think that you could do something like that." Sanosuke said, "I do have to admit, I never heard of such a cool trick."  Kenshin remained silent and so Sanosuke sighed.  "We can try to do something else.  There's a bunch of fun things to do in Tokyo."

"I'm sorry that I made you leave." Kenshin said finally, "I didn't want people to think that I am... inhuman."

"Nah… my legs were getting stiff anyway.  Do you wanna see my old zambatou?  It's being displayed at a store.  I don't think it's sold yet." Sanosuke said as he tried to sound cheerful again.

The small man nodded.

"Good!  This way!" Sanosuke pointed forward and led Kenshin to a small store.  He opened the door to reveal a store full of knives, antiques, and other oddities.  Chained to a wall and in a huge glass case was a huge zambatou that was longer than Sano was tall.  "Here it is, my old partner." Sanosuke sighed as he put his hand onto the case.  

Kenshin's eyes bulged.  "It's huge.  I didn't know that anyone could expertly wield a zambatou because it's so big and heavy."  

"I'm a strong man." Sanosuke bragged.  "I'm saving up to buy it back so I can whack the Battousai with it when I see him." He grinned as he punched his hand.  

Kenshin cringed and smiled awkwardly.  "How do you earn money?  What is your job?"

"Job?" Sanosuke repeated, "I don't really work.  I just get what I can."

The small man shook his head.  _/Teenagers./  He_ looked around at the odd items in the cases.

"Hey, Sanosuke." An old man said as he stepped forward.

"Hey, Arima-san!" Sanosuke waved, "How's business?"

"Slow." The man sighed and then looked at Kenshin.  "Who's this?"

"He's a friend of mine, Kenshin.  Ken-chan, this is Arima, the shop owner." Sanosuke introduced.  "Ken-chan is new in town so I'm giving him a tour of sorts."

"Ah… good." Arima nodded and looked down at Kenshin.  "Nice to meet you, Ken-chan."

Kenshin nodded shyly as he looked at the walls.  Then, he saw a black katana being displayed on the wall.  _/That sword looks familiar.  Can it be?  Is it really the sword?/_ **_/Impossible!  It was lost!  He told you that it was lost forever!/_**  He came up to it and asked, "Arima-san, is that a real katana on display?"

"Well… it's not a normal katana." Arima said as he came up to it.  "I've had that sword on display ever since I set up this store.  I called it the 'Sword of the Sea' because some fishermen found this blade." Slowly he opened the case and took out the katana.  "This sword was nothing like any other I had seen before and so I bought it.  However, no one wanted this.  I guess that no swordsman wanted to be seen with a backwards sword." He unsheathed the sword slightly to reveal the blade was on the top rather than on the bottom.  

Kenshin's jaw dropped and he whispered, "Re-reverse blade sword." 

"Yes." Arima put away the sword.  "I keep it for decoration mostly." He glanced at Kenshin who was staring at the sword.  "Do you want it?"

_/It was here.  It was okay./_ Kenshin thought as he smiled slightly and then looked at the storekeeper.  "No thank you.  I don't like swords."

He put his hand on the case and gazed at it again.  _/At least, it is here where it can't do any harm./_

*****

Sanosuke and Kenshin were walking up the street to the dojo.  It was starting to get dark and they were starting to get hungry.  "Sano, can you not tell Kaoru-dono about what happened at the gambling hall?  I don't want her to think that I'm… strange." 

"Jou-chan won't think of any less of you.  She is the only female kendo teacher in Japan.  But, I won't tell anyone.  Besides, she might be mad that I brought you to a gambling hall."

"What?" Kaoru appeared out of nowhere and glared at Sanosuke.  "YOU BROUGHT KENSHIN TO A GAMBLING HALL?!" She slammed him into the ground.

"Hey!  I wanted him to have some fun." Sanosuke said as he sat up rubbing his head.  

"Do you know what kind of sick people hang around there?!  I know they're your friends but don't take him there any more!  I'm going to make dinner.  You two get cleaned up." Kaoru huffed as her face became red and she stormed off.

"Are you okay, Sano?"

"Just a bokken.  I've had worse." Sanosuke waved his hand and grinned.  "Hey, we can try to do something else tomorrow.  Maybe we can do some fishing.  The fish around here is easy to catch."

"Fishing?  Maybe.  I want to see if I can fight my fear of swords tomorrow."

"Okay." Sanosuke was bewildered.  It was obvious to him that Kenshin hated swords so why does he want to conquer his fear so badly?

*****

Night fell as Kaoru lay on her futon.  She could not help but wonder about the man she was trying to help.  From the moment she met him, everything was just different than what she expected.  Kenshin must have had some experience fighting but from when?  Why is it so hard for him to even hold a bokken?  

All of a sudden, there were footsteps in the hallway.  _'Who is that?  Kenshin?'_ Slowly, she picked up her bokken and opened the door.  

"AAAHHH!" 

Kaoru gasped as she ran toward the sound.  It was not Kenshin but someone else.  Who was it?  Was it a real robber?  What if he is fighting Kenshin right now?  She rushed into the dojo training room and see in the dim moonlight Kenshin holding a smaller figure in a headlock with his hands behind held behind his back.  Quickly, she grabbed a lantern and held it up.  In Kenshin's grasp was a small boy of ten with brown spiky hair struggling.

"It's a… kid?"

To Be Continued…


	8. Little Boy Lost

To Be Free

Part Eight

By Maria Cline

Little Boy Lost

(1-4 by Ami-dono)

Kaoru was stunned at the sight before her.  A young boy had broken into her dojo.  She looked down at the boy, he was dressed in a worn down gi and hakama.  He was thin and had dirty brown hair.  "Okay, kid, what are you doing in my dojo?" Kaoru asked as she pointed her bokken at the boy's face.

"Don't call me 'kid'.  I have a name and it's Yahiko!  Myojin Yahiko!" Kaoru was stunned.  Unlike Kenshin, this boy had pride in his eyes and in his voice.  Yet, it was sharp and had some pain.  He must have had a hard life before.  

"Okay, Yahiko-chan, I want you to think about what you did.  Kenshin, help me get the kid into the storage room.  We'll deal with him in the morning." Kaoru ordered as she went to the side and got a futon set.  Kenshin struggled as they forced Yahiko into the storage room with the futon.  After Kaoru put the bar on the door, she sighed in relief.  

"LET ME OUT YOU OLD HAG!" Yahiko screamed as he pounded on the door.

Kenshin stared at the door and whispered, "Kaoru-dono… what are you going to do with Yahiko-chan?"

"DON'T CALL ME CHAN!" Yahiko boomed as he pounded on the door some more.

Kaoru took Kenshin's hand and led him into the dojo.  "I don't know.  We'll keep him here for tonight and in the morning, we can ask him what he's doing here and maybe take him back to his parents."

Kenshin sighed in relief.  _/For a moment, I was afraid that she might hurt Yahiko-chan.  No, she would never hurt a child./  _"I am glad that you will not to punish the boy yourself."

"No, I cannot do that.  The Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu is not meant for punishment.  I hit Sano because that is the only way to knock sense into him and that he can handle it.  That idiot gets hit by friends all the time." Kaoru explained as she waved her bokken toward the storehouse.  She paused and then said, "Wait a moment.  How did you manage to catch Yahiko so easily?  I thought it's hard to wake you up."

Kenshin looked down.  "I... had a feeling that someone was in this place so I checked and found him holding a shinai.  I disarmed him and hold him until you came."

"You got him down unarmed?" Kaoru asked amazed at his skills. _'Maybe he is more skilled than I gave him credit for.'_

"He was very unskilled so it was easy." Kenshin explained softly as he blushed. _/I think I preferred it when Kaoru-dono didn't know how good I really am./_

"Well, thank you but please be careful.  Next time it might be someone you can't handle." Kaoru pleaded, "I don't want to think what would happen if something happen to you.  We'll talk about it tomorrow after some sleep.  Okay?"

Kenshin gazed sadly at the storehouse and nodded.  "Hai."

*****

Kaoru yawned as she woke up.  She rubbed her eyes as she smelled the food cooking.  "Mou, not again." The woman held her head as she adjusted her yukata and went to the kitchen to see Kenshin cooking again.  "Kenshin!  What do you think you're doing?!"

Kenshin gulped as he looked up from the cooked rice.  "Gomen, Kaoru-dono, I had forgotten but I couldn't sleep so I cook."

_'He did it again... the poor guy could be feeling bad since he had not done anything.'_ "That is okay but remember you don't have to do things like this." Kaoru reminded.  "I'm going to check on Yahiko."

Kenshin nodded and watched her leave.  He looked up and went to the dojo's gates to see Sanosuke getting ready to pound on the gate.  "Good morning!" He cried out.

Sano paused and looked at him.  "Hey, Kenshin, how did you know I was here?  Was it your special 'psychic' powers?" He asked.

Kenshin fidgeted.  _/He's getting suspicious!  I should not have played that dice game!/ **/Now, he will beat you up./**_

"Hey!  It's a joke!  I know that you don't have any real psychic powers." Sano laughed as Kenshin opened the gate.  "So, is breakfast ready?"

"Yes, I was just finishing it up."

*****

Kaoru cautiously went to the storage shed and opened the door.  Sprawled out on the futon asleep was Yahiko snoring away.  "He's so cute." Kaoru gushed and then she shook her head.  "Yahiko-chan!  Wake up!"

The boy jumped to his feet and ordered, "Don't call me 'Chan'!  I'm not a kid!  I'm twelve years old!"  

"Fine, whatever, are you hungry?" 

Yahiko pouted and shook his head.  "No." Then, his stomach rumbled and he blushed.  "Maybe, a little."

"Well, come with me then.  We'll talk during breakfast." Kaoru said as she led him out of the small room.

"Good morning, Yahiko-chan." Kenshin greeted as he came up.  "How are you feeling today?"

"Fine." Yahiko turned away and crossed his arms.  

"Good.  Sit down.  We need to talk." Kaoru ordered as the group sat down at the table.  "Like for one thing, do your parents know about this?"

"Maybe but there's nothing they can do about it.  They're dead."

Kaoru and Kenshin gazed at him sadly.  They both know the pains of losing their parents.  Kenshin's parents were lost to him when he was a child and Kaoru's mother died when she was a small child and then her father just a year ago.  "Who was raising you?" Kaoru asked in a firm but soft voice.

"No one important just a group of guys." Yahiko shrugged again. 

"It doesn't happen to be the Yukaza would it?" Sanosuke asked, "I remember you from those idiots I beat up."

Yahiko paled and then closed his eyes.  "So, I'm part of a gang so what?"

"Why did you break into my dojo?  I don't have much money." Kaoru asked, "Did this gang force you?"

"No way!" Yahiko pounded his fist.  "I was just trying to get a sword or some weapon so I can go back and kill the gang leader.  If I do that, I will be respected and I can leave that place!  I was going to bring it back."

"You are going to fight a large group of men who are stronger and bigger than you all by yourself?!  That's insane!" Kaoru yelled, "If you do, you will get killed."

"Well… big deal.  I'd rather die than be a pickpocket anymore.  I'm a son of a samurai, and samurais don't pickpocket or do anything they don't want to do.  If I die in a fight, that's fine with me." Yahiko proclaimed proudly.  

Kenshin smiled sadly as he put his hand on his shoulder.  "Sometimes death is a better option but you are too young to throw your life away, Yahiko-chan.  Don't you have anyone besides the gang?"

"If I do, do you think I would be with them in the first place?"

"Then, you can stay with us." Kaoru said firmly, "We have room for you." She paused and asked, "If that's okay with you, Kenshin."

"It is your dojo, Kaoru-dono and I fully agree." Kenshin agreed.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Sano moaned.  Kaoru glared at him and Kenshin quickly pulled Yahiko out of the way.  

WHAM!

Sano found himself in the wall.  "YOU DON'T LIVE HERE!" Kaoru screamed.

Yahiko sweatdropped, "He's the infamous fighter Zanza?  Why is he being beaten like that by a girl?"

Kaoru glared at him and Yahiko jumped back.

Kenshin gulped and sighed.  "Never underestimate the power of a woman."

"You got that right, Kenshin." Kaoru winked. "Yahiko, I can tell that you are telling the truth so you can either stay here or we will take you to the police.  It's your choice."

The boy frowned and crossed his arms.  "Well, any place is better than jail.  Okay, I'll stay here."

"Good.  Why don't we eat now?" Kaoru said as she picked up her chopsticks.  She took a bite and looked up in surprise.

Kenshin fidgeted at the look and said, "I am sorry if my food is not up to expectations, Kaoru-dono."

"No, in fact…" Kaoru smiled sheepishly, "It's much better than my food."

Relieved, Kenshin fell over.  After he got up, he sat back down and said, "I am glad."

Sano took a bite and agreed, "Yeah, you are much better than Jou-chan."

Yahiko looked at the three baffled.  "Hey, Kaoru, Kenshin, how long have you been married?" He finally asked.

"Huh?" Kaoru nearly choked.  "Married?!  What makes you think we're married?"

"You two live together right and you're the same age." Yahiko figured.

"We're not married!  I'm her…" Kenshin blushed as he tried to think of the right phrase. _/Border?  Former slave?/_

"He's a friend of mine who is staying here for a while.  That's it." Kaoru finished firmly.  

"'Friend' right." Yahiko glanced at her again.  

*****

After a nice breakfast with their unexpected guest, Sano got out the fishing poles.  "I got the fishing poles.  Now, we can fish."

Kenshin frowned as he looked out of the window.  "It's going to rain before noon.  We better stay indoors until then."

"How can you say that?" Yahiko exclaimed, "There are no clouds in the sky!"

"It will rain." Kenshin said firmly, "It will be quick and then clear off."

"Great, we can start on kendo lessons for the both of you." Kaoru said as she came back dressed in her training gear.  

"Kendo lessons?" Yahiko repeated dumbfounded.  "A _girl_ is going to teach me kendo?!"

"Yes and you will." Kaoru said, "I may be a woman but I had handled a shinai before you were even born and I am a dojo master." 

Kenshin nodded as he came forward.  "Do not underestimate Kaoru-dono, Yahiko-chan.  There were female fighters in the past.  In fact, there were famous female samurais who could handle any man.  There were also powerful female ninjas during the Bakumatsu so do not believe Kaoru-dono is weak just because she is female.  The fact that she is a woman made her stronger."

Kaoru gasped at the eloquent speech from her normally quiet friend.  No one had ever made such a reasonable argument for her status as a dojo master since her father.  "Kenshin…"

"I never thought of that..." Yahiko looked at Kaoru. "But you still gotta prove that you can actually fight!"

"Oh, I can do that." Kaoru smirked as she held up her bokken. _'My first student in over a month besides Kenshin… I have to help him.'_  "First, you must understand one thing.  The Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu Style is a sword that protects but does not kill.  All of the techniques are designed to defeat the opponent without fatal injury.  Also, one is not allowed to use a real sword for the techniques."

"Where's the fun in that?  I thought sword techniques are made to kill." Yahiko asked stunned.

"No way, not this style."

"Oh man." Yahiko sighed as he nodded. _/What kind of style doesn't kill?  This dojo is getting weirder and weirder./_ He glanced at Kenshin who was staring at him.  His eyes had darkened and changed as if he was looking at another man.  

"Don't talk like that!  This is the Meiji era!  The days of the killing sword are gone!" Kaoru screamed at the top of her lungs not noticing Kenshin's harsh gaze.

"Okay, okay.  I'm sorry, it's just... strange.  I'll get used to it and I will learn to fight." Yahiko said as he looked down.  

"Good.  Now, we will work on the basics like stance, breathing, and how to hold a sword."

*****

Megumi took a deep breath as she cleaned the examining room.  Dr. Gensai had taken his granddaughters so they can fish with Sanosuke and Kenshin.  There were no patients for a change and she had a chance to catch up on supplies and clean.  

She wiped her hands and went to the table where she had her book of Chinese symbols and a paper with the symbol on Kenshin's back on it.  There was something about that small man that just interested her.  It could be his red hair, violet eyes, and scar that had taken her attention but it was more.  Something deep within her just told her that Kenshin was more than a broken former slave.

She opened the book and carefully scanned the symbols.  At first, she looked under 'slave' and when that didn't work; she looked under typical 'slave' terms.  However, none of them matched.  What was the symbol's meaning?    She had to find out.

*****

Yahiko sighed in relief as he sat down.  They had been training for several hours.  Rather, he had been training and Kenshin had been throwing up.

"Geesh, Kenshin, what's the deal?  Every time you move that sword, you throw up." Yahiko moaned as he watched Kenshin drinking water while resting on a cushion.

The man smiled at him weakly and replied, "I do not know.  This has never happened to me before." _/I can't keep doing this.  Every time I hold a bokken or shinai, those images appeared in my head./ **/You have to stop or you could die./**_

"We will handle that but in the meantime; you just rest and keep drinking water." Kaoru instructed, "I don't want you to dehydrate."

"Thank you, Kaoru-dono."

"And what's with that 'dono' suffix?  This is not medieval times, you know." Yahiko asked as he frowned.  

"That is just the way I talk, that is all." Kenshin replied.

"Oh." 

Kenshin looked out of the window.  "I hope Sano will make it indoors before it-" *boom* all of a sudden, thunder boomed and rain pattered on the rooftops.  "rains."

"Wow, it was going to rain after all." Kaoru observed.  "How did you know?"

Kenshin looked down and blushed.  "Just a feeling."

"Oh."

"You are so weird.  You look fifteen and talk like a fifty year old.  You get sick just by holding a training sword.  And you live with a girl and you're not married to her!  What's the deal?" Yahiko asked and then Kaoru glared at him.

"Don't call Kenshin 'weird'." She threatened. _'No one insults Kenshin like that.  I won't let it.'_

"Maa maa, it's okay.  Yahiko is just being curious." Kenshin excused as he came up to her and waved his hands.  _/Children are so open.  They are allowed to be that way./_

Kaoru frowned.  "I still don't like it."

Then, the door opened to reveal a very soggy Sanosuke.  "How do you do it?!" He exclaimed in shock.  

"Gomen, Sano, I should have worked harder to make you stay here." Kenshin apologized as he bowed repeatedly.

"Hey, that's okay.  Besides, I got into a great wet fight with a couple of guys stalking out this place." Sano said as he pointed outside.  

"A couple of guys." Yahiko paled, "Was it one tall creepy looking guy and a short friendly looking guy?"

"Nah, they were just your average sized thugs.  Not much of a challenge but a great way to relieve stress." Sano grinned as he punched his fists.

For a second, Yahiko relaxed and then tensed up.  _/No!  It can't be them!  How did they find me so fast?  They'll attack this place… Roosterhead could handle several of them but…/_ He looked at Kenshin and Kaoru. _/They might not have it so easy.  Especially Kenshin, he can't even hold a shinai.  They could get killed because of me./_

"Well, you might as well dry off.  I think I have a hakama and gi your size around here somewhere.  I don't want you to catch a cold." Kaoru said as she went to the cupboard to find the training clothes.  

"Oh, here's some fish for you guys." Sano said as he reached into jacket and pulled out a pair of fish.  

"Good.  We can have that for lunch." Kenshin said as he accepted them and took them into the kitchen.

"You're going to cook again!  Yes!" Sano exclaimed as he went with him.  "Good fight, good fish, and finally some decent food from this place!"

Yahiko sat alone and stared at the bokken on the floor.  His fists tensed as he bowed his head down.

*****

Kenshin's hands shook as he held the knife in his hands.  Blood appeared in his mind and he tried not to throw up.  _/Don't throw up.  It's just a fish.  Fish are food./_ He thought rationally.  He took a deep breath and slashed through the fish.  Guts and blood spilt onto the cutting board and Kenshin relaxed.

"Hey, you okay?" Sano asked as he came up, "You look a little pale."

The man grinned falsely.  "I'll be-" He clamped his hand over his mouth and rushed to the door.  After sounds of regurgitation came through the kitchen, Kenshin came back wiping his mouth.

"You have a weak stomach." Sano observed, "It's just some fish.  Here, let me do it." The tall man took the other fish and Kenshin closed his eyes and looked away.  

"Gomen, Sano, I did not mean to do this.  I just don't… like the sight of blood." _/It brings back so many memories./_

"Hey, that's okay.  It's normal for some men to be squeamish at the sight of blood, especially girls.  Jou-chan and Megumi are the only ones I know of who didn't mind for obvious reasons." Sano said as he cleaned the other fish with ease.  

Kenshin's hand shook as he looked down.  "Still, I can't be sick like this all the time.  I hate it.  I hate being like this and yet there is no other way for me to be."

_/No other way?/_ Sano thought stunned as he put the fish to the side.  "Hey, Kenshin, you can get stronger and make yourself not get sick at the sight of blood and guts.  Just fight a few guys and it will get out of your system."

The smaller man tensed up and cried out, "Is that all you can think about?!  Fighting others?!  There is more to life than fighting you know!" Kenshin gasped as he clasped his hands over his mouth.  "Gomen, Sano, I didn't mean to snap like that.  I lost control." He bowed.

Sano blinked as he looked behind him.  "Hey, that's okay.  People yell at me about that too.  I'm kinda glad that you did snap at me, that means that you are not as broken as I thought you were.  I like it when others are honest with me." His eyes became dark.  "I hate hypocrites and liars.  The government is full of them."

Kenshin looked down and backed away.  "I see.  And you think that the Battousai is one of them?"

"He's the strongest of the Ishin Isshi so he must have a great position in the Government.  I want to fight him since he represents everything I hate about them.  He was a mass murdering psycho who is most likely a politician now." Sano observed.

Kenshin winced as he looked down.  Then, he looked up and realized something.  "Oh, so it's nothing personal?  I mean, he didn't kill anyone you cared about?" Kenshin asked hopefully. 

"No, it's personal." Sano stared out. "I will get him and slash him with my zambatou."

"Ehhh... isn't it in the shop?" Kenshin asked and then Sano facefaulted.

"One detail at a time." Sano laughed.

"Sano!  Kenshin!" Kaoru called as she entered the kitchen holding a gi and hakama.  "Is Yahiko here?"

"Isn't he out there?" Kenshin inquired as he looked through the door.

"No, I thought he was with you." Kaoru looked over to the dojo training room again.  "One of the bokkens are missing too.  You don't think…"

"Damn that kid!" Sano exclaimed as he smashed his fist onto the counter.  "He's going off to fight the Yukaza by himself!  Hey, Kenshin, I know that you might not be feeling so good but can you-" he looked to find the smaller man gone.  "Kenshin?"

He and Kaoru looked out to see the dojo door open.  "No!  Kenshin!"

*****

Rain poured down as the young boy ran through the streets with the bokken in his arms.  "I'm sorry but I had to do this alone." Yahiko muttered as he turned the corner.

Unseen in the rain, a pair of figures watched.

"Damn it!  He's rushing off without thinking." Tetsu growled as he reached for his sword.

Then, a figure jumped high over them and landed onto a rooftop.

"No need." Saitou held out his hand in front of his partner and smirked. "This could turn out to be quite interesting."

*****

He was running on adrenaline as he ran up to the two guards.  "Ya!" Yahiko proclaimed as he attacked them.

"Hey!  It's Yahiko!" One of the thugs laughed as he dodged the blow and struck the boy.  He fell onto the ground and moaned.  "Do you think you are going to fight all of us that easily?  Come here!"  The huge thug picked up Yahiko and lugged him inside.  "We will have some fun.  Hey, Boss!  Look what I caught!"

Sitting on his makeshift throne was a tall muscular man with short black hair.  He had been known and feared as Ryu in Untouchable.  "Well, look at that, it's the runt.  You should not have run away like that." He got up and grabbed the boy by the short hair.  He looked down in his hands to see a bokken.  "A bokken?!  That's so cute." Fiercely, he knocked Yahiko down.  "You cannot hurt me with that toy."  He kicked him in the ribs and laughed.

Yahiko moaned as he tried to stand up.  _/Maybe it was not a good idea to come here./_ He thought as he was punched again.  _/But what else could I do?  I should have ask those two for help but that would expose __me.__/_ Another punch hit his head.  _/Please, someone help me./_

"Gah!" A cry came out from outside of the room.

Yahiko weakly opened his eyes to see figures being flung across the room.  "Who's there?" He winced at the pain and then darkness surrounded him.  

"Do you want to die?" A soft but deadly voice echoed in the darkness.

*****

"NO!" Yahiko sat up and sweat poured down his face.

"Welcome back to the living." An old man said as he smiled at him.  "Relax, you are at the clinic.  I'm Dr. Gensai, a friend of Kaoru's."

"Clinic?" The boy looked around to see Kaoru, Sano, and Kenshin sitting by their sides.  "What happened?"

"We want to know ourselves." Sano pointed out, "Kenshin said he founded you just outside and carried you back here."

"You did?" Yahiko paled as he thought of the strange dark voice in his nightmares.  "Did you kill all those people?"

"Oro?" Kenshin gulped, "What do you mean?"

"No one died, Yahiko, I went to that gang hideout and saw unconscious bodies and police officers everywhere." Sano said as he waved his hands. "It was weird.  The ones who were conscious were scared witless, even more than when I beat them up.  Did you see who did it?"

"No… I didn't see anything but I heard him say 'Do you want to die?'.  It was creepy like an angel of death was looming over me.  It must be my imagination or I misheard." Yahiko shrugged.

"Well, you have severe bruises but they will heal in a couple of days.  I suggest that you don't train for a week." Dr. Gensai stated.

"I am glad that you are okay." Kaoru sighed in relief.  She tensed up and screamed, "DON'T YOU DARE PULL A STUNT LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!"  Yahiko and everyone else fell over and Kaoru loomed over him.  "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND HOW WORRIED I WAS?!  YOU'RE LUCKY TO BE ALIVE!" Tears came down her face as she looked down.  "Don't do that again, okay?"

Yahiko frowned.  _/She was just like my mother.  Why would anyone be that worried for a pickpocket like me?/_ "Fine, I don't want to make you get more wrinkles you old hag." 

"Don't call me that, Yahiko-chan!  I'm seventeen years old!" Kaoru glared at Kenshin, "And you, why did you go off by yourself!  You can't handle an entire gang, what if they caught you and do something to you too?"

"Gomen, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin bowed his head.

"Well, you two are alive and mostly well." Kaoru confessed, "That is good, Yahiko, I have some old clothes you can use until we have some new ones and I think I have another room for you to stay in.  You will be a good student." A warm feeling erupted in her despite her worry for Yahiko and Kenshin.  _/Another person living here and he's a student.  I believe that good things will come from this./_    

*****

"They are all alive and not even critically injured." Tetsu said in amazement as he looked at the moaning thugs.  All around him was destruction sliced up boards and barely conscious people.  On the floor was a cracked bokken with a nearly destroyed hilt.  

"He wasn't human.  He vanished and reappeared all around knocking us down." A thug with a few broken teeth moaned.  "He can't be a normal human."

"He's a demon, a demon from hell." Another man moaned.

"No, worse than that." Ryu said as he shook from his throne.  "He is a full fledge manslayer, those eyes, that voice, I haven't seen anything like that since the Bakumatsu!"

Tetsu tensed at the mention of the war.  _/The Bakumatsu, has it been that long?/_ He saw Saitou looking around on the ground.  With a single gloved hand, the tall man picked up a single hair.  Tetsu gasped as Saitou bared his fangs and held up the strand of hair that lit up red in the dim candlelight.

To Be Continued...

Okay, now for the author review replies.  I thought that I should try it out from now on with my future fics/chapters.  

Sailor-Earth13-Well, sorry about your theory.  It was a good one and I had considered not putting it in but what's Kenshin without his reverse-blade sword?

Kaoru Gal- Yeah, this story is plowing along.  Don't feel bad, some fics I never did finish. 

CrimHeart- Yeah!  That's Yahiko!  How did you guess?  Poor Kenshin, he does have a sad past and it might get sadder.  *sniff* Thanks.

tsukino-chan- The sky is the limit.

victoria- Yes!  It's definitely Yahiko. Battousai is how I spell it and as for Yahiko's fate… you probably know it already by the end of this chapter. 


	9. Job Search

Saizou belongs to PeaceMaker Kurogane.  

To Be Free

Part Nine

Job Search

By Maria Cline

(Parts 1-4 by Ami-dono)

Three days passed and things had settled back to normal.  Yahiko had fit in well with the dojo and was recovering from his beatings.  However, Kaoru had been teaching him how to meditate and clean.  Kenshin had gotten more comfortable with Kaoru and Sano but he was still over polite to them.

The sun rose as Kenshin got up and started to clean.  He hated being idle around the house all the time.  Dr. Gensai's granddaughters came over to play a few times but he couldn't do much after that.  After cleaning, he went into the dojo training hall and swung a shinai.  Images flow through his mind and he gritted his teeth.  "Calm down…" He said as the nausea hit and he put his hand on his stomach.  He couldn't let the sickness get to him.  He managed to suppress the urge of throwing up after swinging a bokken or shinai but after much meditation.   

A piece of paper fluttered by and he snatched it up and glanced at it.  It was a budget.  _/Ever since Yahiko and I came here, Kaoru-dono had been forced to work harder to pay for our food.  I cannot be a burden to Kaoru-dono after all she did for me.  That's it, I have to do something about that./_  **_/You can always leave./_** Kenshin thought mournfully.  

"*Yawn* Kenshin, is that you?" Kaoru yawned as she came in dressed in her yukata.  

"Kaoru-dono, are you feeling well?" Kenshin asked as he handed her breakfast.

"Yes, I'm just a little tired.  Training Yahiko and going to the other dojos.  I'll be fine." The woman laughed as she waved her hand.  _'I can't ask Kenshin to do anything about it.  I don't know what kind of job he can get.'_

Kenshin tensed up as he bowed his head down.  "Kaoru-dono, after Sano gets here, I'm going to find a job.  You had been nothing but kind to me and I cannot forgive myself if you suffer because of me."

"Are you sure you are ready?" Kaoru asked. _'There he goes again caring more about others than me.'_

"I do not know what job I can get with my experience but I am sure I can get something." Kenshin said as he clenched his fists. _/As long as it's not my past jobs, I will be content./ **/That is impossible.  You cannot get away from your past employment./**_

"Okay, I'm coming with you.  I want to see what kind of job you can get."

"Arigato, Kaoru-dono."

*****

"I can't believe you want to work so soon, Ken-chan." Sano said as he, Kenshin, and Yahiko walked down the road.  "You're already trying to work at the dojo and that training."

"I don't like being bored.  I want to do stuff, Sano." Kenshin replied.

"You should learn from him, Lazy." Kaoru chided as she walked beside Kenshin.  

"Yeah." Yahiko agreed as he walked along.

"You three just stick with me." Sano said as he punched his hand.  "If anyone tries anything, they will have to get through me.  Think of me as the big brother you never have."

"Big brother?" Kenshin repeated stunned. 

"I don't believe this." Yahiko moaned. 

"I can take care of myself, Sanosuke." Kaoru said as she held up her bokken.  "Just keep an eye out on Yahiko and Kenshin."

"I don't need a bodyguard." The boy moaned, "I can fight."

"That is what you said last time and look what happened." Sano said as he pointed to one of Yahiko's fading bruises.  _/These guys need some protection.  Jou-chan is a good fighter but she is still naïve and too trusting.  Yahiko's street smart like me but he's a kid.  Kenshin can't summon the will to hurt a fly and is afraid of strangers.  I have my work cut out for me./_

"Let's see… what kind of work can Kenshin do?" Kaoru glanced at Kenshin, "Say, Kenshin, what have you done in the past?"

Kenshin paled as his hand shook.  "I-I'd rather not say."

Kaoru blushed as she put her hand onto her mouth.  _'Baka!__  Kenshin was that type of slave!'_ "No!  I won't let you get into that type of work!"

"What kind of work?" Yahiko asked as he looked at Kenshin. "From the way Kaoru and you react to the question, I'd say that it must be something awful." He leaned close to the man and whispered, "Are you a wanted criminal?"

"Oro?" Kenshin yelped. _/How did he guess?  No, he could not have known./  **/The kid is sharp.  He is much like us when we were young./**_****

"NO WAY!" Sano and Kaoru yelled at once.  

"Then, what's the deal?" Yahiko asked firmly, "I'm twelve years old, I know what is going on in the world."

"I…" Kenshin sighed as he put his hand on the boy's head.  "I just cannot say, that is all."

"Let's focus on what type of job Kenshin can get.  What do you want, Kenshin?"  Kaoru ordered as she waved her hands. _'That kid's sharp but he can't know what Kenshin was before.  Not until Kenshin says it himself.'_

"Well, I don't want to see too many people.  I mean, I don't want to work in the public." Kenshin said softly as he bowed his head down. _/I don't want people to see me who might know me from before I was a slave./_

"Then, he can't be a waiter at the Akabeko." Kaoru figured, "Hmmm... why don't we just go around and see what we can find?"

Kenshin nodded. "Okay."

*****

Sano took a deep breath as he showed a small building. "A friend of mine lives here and runs a local anti-government newspaper." Sano explained as he pounded on the door.  "Hey!  Katsu!  You in?"

A young man with a blue headband opened the door.  "Hey, Sano." He looked at the group.  He got out a notebook and said, "Ah, the girl must be 'Jou-chan' and you must be Ken-chan, the guy who has psychic abilities?" 

"Please, just call me Kaoru." Kaoru insisted.

"I do not have psychic powers." Kenshin said calmly. _/Why do people always think that I got special powers?/  **/Because it's true./**_

"Well, that is what everyone said but I believe you." Katsu shrugged and then he saw the kid "Who's he?"

"This is Yahiko.  He just became a student of mine." Kaoru replied.

"Hello, Yahiko." Katsu bowed and then asked, "So, Sano, I hope you're not here to borrow money again." 

"Nah, Ken-chan here is looking for a job and I figured that maybe he can work for you.  He doesn't trust the government too." Sano said as he and the others sat in some chairs. 

"Hmmm… we are always looking for new people." Katsu said as he looked over some notes.  "Oh, Ken-chan, I have something to help you." He looked around and then reached into his pouch.  "I made them myself, it packs quite a punch." He handed a few tiny barrels to the small man.

"What are they?" Kaoru asked as she looked.

"A few of my pineapple bombs." Katsu replied.

"BOMBS?!" Yahiko, Kaoru, and Kenshin exclaimed and then Kenshin quickly and gently placed them on the ground.

"I DON'T WANT TO KILL ANYONE!" Kenshin wailed.

"Your friend makes bombs?!" Kaoru yelled at Sano with her bokken in the air.

"They're only for self defense." Katsu said as he looked away.  

"Why would a newspaper editor make bombs?" Yahiko asked as he picked up a bomb and studied it.  "Were you a terrorist?"

"Not really." Katsu fidgeted.  "I hate the government but I swear, I did not bomb anything, recently."

"Recently?" Kenshin and Kaoru repeated.

"Don't ask." Sano advised as he blushed. 

Kaoru snatched away the bomb from Yahiko.  "Put that down!  It might blow up on you!" 

"So, Ken-chan, how good are your reading and writing skills?" Katsu asked as he got out a notepad.

"I can read well but I haven't written much for several years." Kenshin replied.  _/He scares __me.__/_  **_/This man is insane!  What kind of guy makes bombs in his spare time?!/_**

"Well, I can use a reporter.  My newspaper is quite popular." Katsu grinned, "I heard that the real Hitokiri Battousai is in Tokyo right now."

"Oro?!" Kenshin gulped. _/How did he know?/_

"Are you sure?" Sano asked.

"Oh yeah.  So, you better be careful.  Especially, you, Kaoru, he may be mad about the fake Battousai sightings and come after you." Katsu picked up the bombs. "Are you sure you don't want these?"  Kenshin paled as he held his head.

"No, and I can handle myself." Kaoru said firmly as she held up her hand.  She noticed Kenshin holding his head.  Gently, she placed her hand on his shoulder.  "Kenshin?  Are you okay?  Don't worry, I won't let the Battousai hurt you."

_/How can she protect me from me?/_ Kenshin thought mournfully.  "Katsu-san, I appreciate the offer but I must refuse.  May we leave, Kaoru-dono?"

"Sure.  We have more places to look at." Kaoru nodded as she got up and bowed, "It is a pleasure meeting you, Katsu-san."

"My pleasure and if you have any anti-government news, let me know." Katsu said as he waved.  

The group left and Yahiko said, "Why didn't you take the job, Kenshin?  Don't you want to be a wandering reporter?"

"I don't want to be on an underground newspaper." Kenshin smiled nervously. _/Katsu might figure everything out and blow me up./_

"Say, Kenshin, what does 'oro' mean?  You seem to use that." Kaoru asked as she walked beside him. _'Maybe I should not make Kenshin uncomfortable.'_

"Oro?  It's a phrase I say when I'm stunned or confused.  It was a common phrase in my village.  I stopped saying it when I became older." Kenshin said as he thought, _/She is right.  I said 'oro' several times.  I didn't notice until she said it./_

"It's cute." Kaoru pointed out.

"Thanks." Kenshin blushed.

*****

"What is this place?" Kenshin asked as he looked around.  They had wandered down the streets and ended up in a strange street full of puppeteers, performers, musicians, and even fortune tellers.

"Performer's Alley." Sano described, "This is the place where all sorts of people come to perform for others.  It's a pretty interesting place to work at.  Maybe you can be a fortune teller."

"I don't want to… draw attention to myself." Kenshin replied as he smiled nervously. _/All these people, one of them might recognize me./_

"I'm sure there are jobs here that don't require the person to be public like helpers.  I come here with Ayame and Suzame all the time and these guys are always looking for help." Kaoru said as she walked beside him.  

"Come one and come all!  Look at the most dangerous animals known to all of Japan!" A man announced as he gestured toward a sign.  "Tigers, bears, and other exotic animals that will scare you out of your mind!"  He looked at Sanosuke.  "Sano!  What brought you here?"

"Hi, Horo, I'm helping this kid here find a job." Sano said as he gestured to Kenshin.

"Oh!  You're the guy who can see the future!" Horo exclaimed, "Are you here to become a fortune teller?"

The group imagined Kenshin in fortune telling clothes.  "I don't want to attract attention." Kenshin replied as he waved his hands.  "I just want a job where I don't have to be seen."

"Well, we always are looking for people to help out with the animals.  Why don't you see for yourself?  I'll let you in for free." The man replied as he gestured inside.

"Thanks." Kaoru bowed and they entered the tent.  Inside were metal cages of different animals; tigers, elephants, and even a bear.  

"Look at all these animals." Yahiko admired as they walked through the tent.  Then, they came up to a small wooden pen with a sign that read 'Japan's most dangerous pig'.  In the pen was an adorable pink pig eating.  

"What's so dangerous about this guy?" Kaoru asked as she leaned over.  "He's so cute."

"You better be careful." Horo advised, "He's no ordinary pig.  He's the pig of the Shinsengumi."

"No way!" The group exclaimed.

"This little guy was part of the Shinsengumi?" Sano asked as he bent down and picked him up.  "I thought that the Shinsengumi would have a wolf or something like that for a pet."

"Nope." Horo answered, "His name is Saizou and he was once owned by Captain Souji Okita himself before he died.  We keep him in the pen because every time he sees a politician, he attacks them."

Sanosuke chuckled as he pet the pig.  "I like this guy." 

The pig squealed and then looked at Kenshin.  His eyes became red and he let out a fierce roar.  "BWEEE!!!" With uncanny strength, the pig wiggled out of Sano's grasp and ran after Kenshin.

"Oro!" Kenshin gulped as he dashed away. 

Horo moaned as he ran after the pig.  "Not again.  Saizou!  Come back here!" 

"Catch that pig!" Kaoru ordered as she and the others ran.

After a long chase, Kenshin leapt high into the air and landed on top of the cage.  Saizou glared at Kenshin and started to bash the bars with his head scaring the lion inside.

"Bad pig!" Horo chided as he picked up the pig and held him tight.  "I'm sorry, Ken-chan.  He is normally a good natured pig.  I cannot figure out what was wrong with him."

"That's okay." Kenshin landed on the ground and brushed himself off.  "I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding." _/Do you think that pig recognize me?/ **/I don't know but I'm surprised that pig lived as long as he did./**_

"Maybe… animal care is not your thing, Kenshin." Kaoru sweatdropped. _'Why did that pig attack Kenshin?'_

*****

"Hee hee… you better be careful of any more attacking pigs." Yahiko chuckled as he and the others left the tent.  

"It's not funny!  Kenshin could have gotten hurt!" Kaoru chided as she waved her bokken.

"Oh yeah, but by a pig?  That will be the day." Yahiko muttered, "But, Kenshin, how did you jump so high?  Those cages are at least ten feet tall."

Kenshin laughed nervously and replied, "Oh, I was scared, that is all."

"Ten feet tall jumps?" 

"Leave him alone, Yahiko-chan." Sanosuke said, "The kid was scared and that pig did look mad."

"Why don't we try somewhere else?" Kenshin asked and then they came to a circus tent with a picture of a girl flying out of the cannon.

A young girl came up and bowed.  "Sano!  How's it going?"

Yahiko blushed as he gazed at the girl.  She was small with short black hair and dark eyes.  

"Marimo-chan!" Sano waved, "How's the business going?"

"Oh just fine, Sano!" Marimo replied as she smiled at him.  "Father's circus is going great especially since the Obiwabans had joined us."

"Obiwabans?" Kenshin asked stunned.

"Oh yes, they were a great addition to the act.  They may act a little odd but they are all very nice, except for their leader." Marimo looked at Sano. "Say, do you want to do the throwing knife routine again?  I promise Misao had gotten a lot better."

Sanosuke paled and he waved his hands.  "No thanks!  Actually, Ken-chan here is looking for a job."

"Oh!  The one that can see the future!  I think that we can offer a spot." Marimo said as she gestured inside.  "Come with me."

Kenshin's eyebrow twitched as he looked up at Sano.  "Does everyone in Japan know that I can predict dice rolls?" **_/Great at this rate, Yamagati himself will knock on the door and ask for us to start killing again./_**

Sano shrugged as he looked away.  "It's not my fault that the guys are a bunch of blabbermouths."

"Who's that girl?" Yahiko wondered as he blushed.

"Oooh!  Looks like Yahiko-chan has a crush." Kaoru teased as she giggled.  _'That is so cute.  He may act all tough and may not know a pretty girl like me when he sees it but he can still have a crush.'_

"That's not true!" Yahiko exclaimed and then he blushed. _/I wonder if she's seeing anyone./_

The group entered the tent where they saw a strange looking group practicing.  One was blowing fire at a group of water barrels.  Another was a huge man with many scars who was lifting a bull in a cage.  Then, there was a tiny man who looked like he was part rat throwing kunai in the air and slashing leaves along with a young girl who was doing the same but on a tightrope.  Then, there was a tall man wearing a strange demon mask with a ninja outfit with striped sleeves.  Finally, there was a tall handsome man in a white trenchcoat meditating.

The young girl looked at the group and waved.  "Hi!" She flipped off of the rope and landed.  "Sano!  How's it going?"

"Fine, Misao chan." Sano said as he nodded, "This is Kenshin, Yahiko, and the lady is Kaoru.  Ken-chan here is looking for a job."

"Well, he came to the right place!" Misao gushed as she came up to Kenshin.  "He's so cute, not as cute as my Aoshi-sama.  Aoshi-sama!  This is the guy who can see the future!"

"It's not like that!" Kenshin yelled, "It's just a technique."

The tall handsome man got up from his position and walked toward Kenshin.  He gazed down at him and the much smaller man looked away.  "Interesting." Aoshi said as he walked around Kenshin and then fingered his hair.  "Very interesting."

Kaoru glared at him.  _'He's touching Kenshin!  I have to protect him!'_ "Hands off!" Kaoru got out her bokken and slammed down on Aoshi's head only to have it caught by mysterious man.  

Aoshi glared at her.  "I am not like that.  I must go and practice." He bowed toward the group and walked away. _/He smell like blood./_

"That jerk!" Kaoru growled as Kenshin stared at him.  

"Aoshi-sama's not a jerk!  He's… reserved." Misao argued as she looked away. "He's a brilliant man and a great ninja!  He even fought in the Bakumatsu when he was fifteen!  He's a prodigy!"

"He fought in the Bakumatsu?!  Where did he fight?" Kenshin exclaimed as he paled.  _/This is not good.  First the pig and now this ninja.  Wait, if I had seen him before, I would have killed him./ **/Unless he was spying on you.  I don't trust him./**_

"Oh, in various places you know us ninjas." Misao said as she waved.

"Misao!" Marimo hushed as she looked around. "You promise not to tell everyone that you guys are ninjas."

"Oops." Misao squeaked.

"You're a ninja?" Kaoru asked suspiciously.

"Yup.  Future Okishira of the Obiwaban Group." Misao bragged as she winked.

"Hello, I am Ebisu, may I help you?" An old man asked as he came up.  

"Hey, Ebisu!" Sano grinned as he came up. "I need to ask you something."

Ebisu winced and said, "I'm sorry but I can't afford to loan you any more money."

"No!  Not that it's just…" Sano pulled Kenshin up and said, "This kid here needs a job and I was wondering if you have any openings."

"He is cute." Ebisu smiled at him, "But, I can't afford any more performers or helpers.  Sorry."

"That's okay." Kenshin said as he bowed, "I don't think I want to be an entertainer, that I know.  I apologize, Ebisu-san, Marimo-chan, but we must leave."

"Feel free to come back any time." Ebisu said as he bowed back, "I wish you luck, Ken-chan."

_/Ken-chan again?  This is starting to get a little weird./_ Kenshin thought as he smiled slightly.  

"B-bye, Marimo-dono." Yahiko said and then slapped his head.  /Gah!  Now I'm doing it!/ 

"Bye, Yahiko." Marimo giggled.  

After the rest of the group said their goodbyes, they left the tent.  Kenshin looked up at Sanosuke and said, "You have a lot of interesting friends, Sano.  They are a little odd but pretty nice."

"Look who's odd." Yahiko muttered as he scowled at the thought of not staying at the circus longer.  "Are you really a teenager?  You act way older than you look."

"Well…" Kenshin sighed as he rubbed his head.  

"Leave, Ken-chan alone.  He's been through a lot so he tends to act older than what he really is." Sano defended as he put his hand between Yahiko and Kenshin.

"I'm 28."

"See?  He's 28 years old and that is-" Sano paled as he looked down at Kenshin.  "Wha?"

"I'm… 28 years old." Kenshin said as he fidgeted, "I look much younger than what I really am." _/I hope he's not too mad at me./_

"I do not believe this!  I've been calling a guy who's nine years older than me 'chan'?!" Sano held his head.  "Ken-ch- Kenshin, why didn't you tell me earlier?!  Don't you realize that when people hear about this, I will look like a complete idiot?!"

_/Too late./_ Kenshin thought as he smiled slightly.  "Gomen, Sano, you just seem to like calling me 'Ken-chan' and so I didn't object."

Sano bowed his head down and clouds of depression loomed over him.  _/Of course.  Kenshin wouldn't object to anything like what to call him./_ "Hey, that's okay.  I should've known that you were older."

"Geesh, Kenshin, when will you get a spine?" Yahiko wondered.

The others glared at the boy's bluntness.  "Yahiko!" Kaoru scolded.

"I mean it.  I've known you for only a few days and I've never seen you so much as raise your voice at anyone.  You apologize constantly and act like you were not worthy of anything.  You are a man and you should act like one!  Don't let anyone walk all over you!" Yahiko ranted as he jumped on top of a barrel.  

"Nice speech." Kenshin applauded.

"Yahiko!  You can't tell Kenshin what to do!" Kaoru ordered as she pulled Yahiko down, "He's been... through a lot and we've been working hard to build his confidence.  He just needs time."

"I bet." Yahiko crossed his arms.  _/I will find out why is everyone is treating you like you're made out of glass./_

*****

"Oh man, so far nothing." Sano sighed as he and the others walked down the street.  They spent several hours looking and asking for a job for Kenshin.  

Kenshin could not help but feel guilty.  Kaoru and the others had given up their time just so he can have an easier time finding a job for him.  He had been trying but there were jobs he just could not do.  He glanced at a store and recognized it.  /It's… that store./ He realized.

"Oh, I'm sure that Megumi and Dr. Gensai would have some ideas." Kaoru said as she walked ahead.  _'Poor Kenshin, we had been looking all day and so far nothing.  I suppose that job hunting is hard especially for a former slave.  But, I can't let him down.  He trusts me.' _

"I'm tired." Yahiko complained as he looked around to see the redhead missing.  "Where's Kenshin?"

"Kenshin?" Sano asked as he looked around as well.

"Oh no!  Where did he go?!" Kaoru was frantic.  Did someone steal him off of the street while they were not looking? _'Baka!__  Baka!  Baka!  If something happens to Kenshin…'_

"Don't worry, Jou-chan, I know where he is." Sano said as he gestured toward a nearby store.  The group walked in to see Kenshin standing at a case staring at a katana.  "Hey, Ken-chan, I thought you might be here."

"Kenshin, why didn't you tell us you were here?!" Kaoru asked worried as she marched up.  "I was worried sick." She stopped when she saw Kenshin's distant gaze.  "Kenshin?"

The man blinked as he looked at her.  "Gomen, Kaoru-dono!  I did not mean to make you worried." Kenshin bowed repeatedly.

"That's okay.  Just don't do that again." Kaoru looked at the sword and asked, "Is that a katana?"

"Yes, a reverse blade sword." Arima said as he came up.  "Your young friend has been staring at it for some time.  Are you sure, you don't want it, Ken-chan?  I can give you a good deal on it."

"Hai, I'm sure." Kenshin gazed at it again.  _/I cannot risk it.  If I hold a real sword again…/  **/****I will break my promise./  **_He rushed out of the shop.

"Hey!  Kenshin!  Wait up!" Sano said as he and Yahiko ran after him.  

Kaoru paused as she looked at the sword.  "He was actually interested in a real sword?" She asked Arima.

"Yes, he was." Arima sighed as he stepped up next to her. "I never saw anyone so interested in that sword before.  It's a reverse blade sword so most people don't like it.  It was a real weapon but no samurai would dare be seen with a backwards sword like this.  It's a shame too; my instincts told me that person needs that sword."

"He needs that sword?" Kaoru wondered as she put her hand on the case.  _'Kenshin was looking at this sword mournfully like he was about to cry.  But why?  He tried so hard to relearn how to wield a sword but he couldn't without throwing up.  It's like he's scared of this sword and yet wants it too.'_

*****

Kenshin found himself on the roof high over the streets.  "How did I get up here?" He wondered and then slapped himself.  _/Baka, you're letting your instincts getting to you./_

He gazed downward to see people walking down the streets.  _/Let's see there are five people heading south, six heading north, two police officers heading west…/_ "Baka!  You are not supposed to think like that any more!" He wailed to himself. 

He hung his head as he sat down.   Ever since he had been set free by Kaoru, old instincts and habits start to reappear.  It was as if all the barriers formed in his mind from years of slavery was being destroyed one by one.  He shivered at the thought of going back to the way he was before.  He couldn't go back to being a demon.  "At least, as a slave, I was not a danger to anyone else." He said to himself.  

"HELP!!!" 

The man was brought out of his thoughts and he scanned the area.  On a rooftop several blocks away was an old man clinging on to the side of a rail.  Without thinking, Kenshin bounded across the rooftops and landed where the old man was hanging.  "Hold on." Kenshin ordered as he grabbed the old man's free hand and lifted him up.  

The old man gasped as he held his chest.  "Thank you, young man.  My life was flashing before my eyes."

"Chief!  Are you okay?" A tall scrawny man asked as he climbed up a ladder.  "I told you not to-" He stopped when he saw Kenshin.  "Who are you?"

"Kenshin.  Who are you?" Kenshin replied as he gazed at the man.  He was thin with a thin beard and short brown hair.  There was something strangely familiar about his eyes.  

"Sasaki Heihachiro but everyone calls me 'Sensei'." Sensei said as he bowed.  

"And I am Kudo Kathu, we are construction workers and I was just doing some inspection." Kudo said as he bowed.  "I slipped and… I'm not as young as I used to be.  How did you get up here?"

"I came from that rooftop over there." Kenshin said as he pointed ahead.  "Oh no, Sano… and the others, they must be worried about me again."

"Sano?  Sanosuke?" Sensei repeated, "I know him.  And he is a friend of yours?"

Kenshin nodded. There was something strange about Sensei.  He was looking at him with great suspicion and it felt like he knew him from before.

"Why don't we go back then on the ground?" Kudo suggested as he climbed down the ladder.

"Kenshin!" Sano called out as he looked down the street.  "Man, that guy's quick."

"And silent too.  Like an assassin." Yahiko said as he looked up.

"Sano!  Yahiko!" Kenshin said as he ran up and bowed.  "Gomen, I did not mean to lose you so quickly."

"It's my fault.  This young man saved my neck." Kudo said as he patted Kenshin on the back.  

"Oh." Sano grinned, "You are damn fast."

"I fully agree." Sensei said as he came up.  "Hello, Sano."

"Sensei!  Doing construction this week?" Sano guessed.

"Yes." The man replied as he glanced at Kenshin.

Yahiko raised an eyebrow.  "Is there anyone you don't know?"

"Kenshin!  Guys!" Kaoru came up to the group.  "What happened?  I was looking and you just left!"

"Gomen, Kaoru-dono. I was just tired from all of the job searching." Kenshin said as he bowed.  

"Job searching?" Kudo repeated, "You are looking for a job, Kenshin?"

"Yes.  My friends and I had been searching for a job for me all day with little luck." Kenshin replied as he bowed his head.

"Well…" Kudo scratched his chin.  "You seem like a strong man for someone of your size.  You obviously have no fear of heights.  Would you like to work with me?"

"Me?" Kenshin looked around.  _/I don't believe this./ **/Neither do I./**_

"Yes, I can see the potential in your eyes.  Come to this address early in the morning and we can see if you can do well." The old man said as he reached into his pocket and handed him a slip of paper.  

"Ari-arigato!" Kenshin bowed deeply, "I will do the best to my abilities."

"I know you will, Kenshin.  Sensei, let's go home.  My wife will be worried about me." Kudo said as he bowed and then the two walked away.

"Sugoi!" Kaoru gushed, "You got a real job, Kenshin!"  
"Hai… it's not what I expect but it's much better than what I did before." Kenshin grinned as he stared at the paper. _/Construction, building, repairing, nothing at all like before./  **/You better hope that none of the co-workers had ever fought in the Bakumatsu./**_

"Then, let's celebrate at the Akabeko!" Kaoru proclaimed, "I'm hungry."

"That's my line!" Sano pouted and the group laughed.

*****

In the alleyways, a lone figure read the paper with another person watching in the shadows.  "Saizou, heh, that pig is more intelligent than most give credit for.  That is one of the reasons why he outlived many of the Shinsengumi."

"It's just a pig."

"And a member of the Shinsengumi, don't forget that.  Hmmm… I see that he will be a construction worker." Saitou observed.

"Yes, he met up with a couple of old guys and is now going to fix roofs and do construction.  I didn't see him as the construction type." The person in the shadows said.  

"Heh, construction, I am a police officer for the people who defeated me, ninjas become circus performers, and he who made it rained blood is a construction worker… what a world!" Saitou laughed as he leaned back.  

"I'm glad you find this amusing but I have one question." Yahiko came out of the shadows and asked, "Who the hell is Kenshin?"

To Be Continued…

Replies to Reviews:

Lilly of the Shadow, Luna699, Emily, and Kaoru Gal- Here's the update.

Invader Zim- Well, I loved this fic when it first came out and Ami-dono and I do have some similar writing styles.  

Kenshin's angel- Kenshin is scared.  But he will get better.

EEevee- Yeah, Megumi will be shocked.  

Sailor Earth13- Yeah, Kenshin still has his skills, but the main question is he in complete control?

victoria- nope, that throwing up thing is real.  And how did you know that he didn't throw up after the mysterious attack on the Yukaza?

Zully- I'll make sure he didn't lose too much weight.  After all, he's small enough as it is.

Brittanie Love- Yeah, Kenshin would save Yahiko.

Lady Ann Kenobie- Thanks.

Alighthawk- Yeah, I love Rurouni Kenshin.  I was trying to make it interesting but have the same feel.  And I have not written X-Men in a long while I still read the comics.


	10. Fighters Among Us

To Be Free 

Part Ten

Fighers Among Us

By Maria Cline

"Where is he?" Kaoru wondered as she marched through the halls.  Yahiko was well enough to start training and already he was nowhere to be seen.  She wanted to do the daily warm-ups before Kenshin had to leave for work.  A part of her was happy that Kenshin was starting to become more independent.  He had changed from the intimidated slave to a confident free man.  However, there was a part of her that was getting worried that she may never see Kenshin after he leaves.  She shook her head.  _/I can't be greedy.  If I force Kenshin to stay here, I won't be any better than those slavers.  When he wants to leave, I will let him go./_

She looked out at the yard to see a patch of familiar hair.  At lightning speed, she ran up to the hair and grabbed it.  "Hold it right there, Yahi-" She stopped when she realized the hair she was holding did not belong to a twelve-year-old's.  "Sanosuke!"

"Let go, Jou-chan!  Can't you see that I'm eating breakfast?" Sano said as he pulled away.

"Is it my fault that you and Yahiko have the same hair?  Have you seen him?" Kaoru asked as she looked around.

"No."

"Kaoru-dono, is something wrong?" Kenshin asked as he came into the yard dressed in a light blue gi with white hakama.  

"Yahiko disappeared on me and it's almost time for the warm-ups." Kaoru muttered as she pounded her hand.  "Are you ready for your first day at work?"

"I'm a little nervous but I will deal with it." Kenshin said as he smiled slightly.

"It's okay to be nervous.  Sano will get you there and back.  I'm just worried that someone might take advantage of you while you are there." Kaoru confessed.

"He doesn't need a babysitter." Yahiko said as he came up from behind.  "Geesh."

 "Yahiko-chan!  Where were you?" Kaoru demanded as she glared at him. 

"Around." The boy looked away and frowned.  

Sanosuke smirked. "You were trying to get to that circus girl didn't you?"

"NO!" Yahiko's face turned bright red.   _/It's not like that./_

"Sano, we better go." Kenshin said as he pointed to the sun.  "I don't want to be late."

"All right." Sano took one last bite and got up.  "Just stay with me and everything will be fine."  
"Good, I have some errands to run.  Kenshin, you be careful okay?  I don't want you to get hurt." 

"I will."  Kenshin nodded.

*****

_The buildings burned as a lone figure ran through the streets slashing through many men.  His amber eyes looked up to see a man standing in front of him with his katana out.  They were enemies because of their ideas.  Without words, they ran at each other expecting the other to fall.  They slashed and dodged and when they were finished.  One man's headband was cut off and the amber eyed man's shirt was slashed.  _

_They turned to see no other injuries.  Without words, they both know that they were equal in skill._

"Hey!  Sensei!" 

Sensei looked up to see Kudo smiling down again.  "Chief."

"You're dazing off again.  Are you okay?"  
"Yeah!" Fudo exclaimed as he looked up, "It's not like you to be daydreaming in the middle of work.  Unless…" He gasped, "You finally found a lover!"

"Is it true." Muso asked as he came up.  "Sensei found a girl!  She must be hot to distract his like that."

Sensei blinked and the others laughed.  "It's not like that!" He screamed.

"Ummm… am I late?" Kenshin asked as he climbed up the ladder.  

"Ah!  Kenshin!  You're right on time.  Guys!  This is Kenshin, he's going to be working with us today." Kudo said as he patted Kenshin on the back.  

"He's kinda small isn't he?" A rough looking man whispered to another.

"He won't last a week." Another man whispered back.

Sensei shook his head. _/None of them have any idea who is standing here.  I just hope that he doesn't recognize me.  I don't want to fight him./_

"Kenshin, why don't you work with Sensei for today?  He's a good worker and a skilled teacher." Kudo suggested.

"Oh no." Sensei gasped as he rubbed his head. _/I don't believe this./_

"Are you okay, Sensei?" Kenshin asked worried, "I promise I will not try to get in the way of your work."

"No, I am just having a headache.  It will pass." Sensei grinned as he looked away. _/I wonder if he can really read my mind./_

"Oh." Kenshin smiled at him. _/I know him somewhere.  He looks so familiar and he seems so uneasy around __me.__/__ **/He knows.  That old guy knows./**_

"Why don't we get to work, Kenshin?  I'll show you where the tools are at.  If you have any questions, just ask." Sensei advised as he tried not to look uncomfortable. _/This will be a long day./_

*****

In the shadows, a figure lurked.  Ever since he met him, he could not get him out of his mind.  It had been ten years since the war ended and the usefulness of the ninja had vanished.  The infamous Obiwaban Group had become circus performers to get pay.  None of them could blend into normal society.  The other Obiwaban group is content with retirement and running a restaurant but his group could not do that.  

He was still a ninja, he was still the Okishira of the Obiwaban Group and it was his duty to aid his group and help them regain their pride.

Then, he showed up.  He was small and harmless looking yet he had the faint smell of blood around him.  It was an instinct he had gained over the years, no matter how long it had been since a person had killed, if that person killed, he can smell it on him.  The stranger had the smell of a manslayer.  Maybe he was bored with his life as an entertainer or maybe he was curious, but he want to know what was going on with that redhead.  

"A ninja belongs in the shadows watching the living." Aoshi said as he knelt down.

"True."

Aoshi's eyes widened as he looked to see a police officer hunching next to him staring at the building where the redhead entered.  "Who are you?"

"Ichimura Tetsunosuke of the Shinsengumi." The man replied as he smiled slightly.  "You are a good ninja, I had a hard time finding you.  But, I had known my fair share of ninjas myself so I know a few secrets.  Who are you?"

"If I tell you, I will have to kill you." Aoshi threatened.

"Oh." Tetsu blinked as he bowed his head down. "Well, I certainly don't want to die any time soon.  So, Ninja-san, why are you stalking out here?"

"That is none of your business, what about you?" Aoshi glared at him again.

"That's classified information." 

"I see."

The two stared at each other again.  "Say, Ninja-san, do you want to join forces?" Tetsu asked as he grinned.  "We must be watching the same man."

"How can you trust me?  You don't know my name." Aoshi insisted.

Tetsu smirked.  "You remind me of an old friend."

*****

Sensei watched Kenshin carefully as he put in shingles.  If Kenshin was some other man, he would be watching him just to see if he was doing a good job.  _/His accuracy is still there.  The way he swung his arm is consistent and forceful like me.  He still had not lost his touch./_  "You are doing good, Kenshin." Sensei said.

"I had a good teacher." Kenshin replied. _/Will he ever stop watching me?  It's getting creepy./  **/He's observing our skills.  That old guy is suspicious./**_

"Thank you." Sensei nodded as he started to work next to him, careful not to turn his back on the newcomer.  _/He is friendly if not quiet.  Ten years had changed many things, I wonder if it changed him?  I don't understand, why is he here?  He could have had a much better position than as a roof worker.  Wait a second, what if he is not really him but a younger brother or maybe even a son?  Then, how does that explain the matching scar?/_  "So, Kenshin… what did you do before you decide to work here?"

"Eh…" Kenshin frowned as he tried to think up a good answer.  "I uh… was a…professional companion but I decided to do something else." **_/Professional companion?/_**_  /It was half true./_

"A professional companion?" Sensei repeated. _/He was a prostitute?  He does have feminine looks but I cannot believe he would sell himself like that./_

"Do you have a problem with that?" Kenshin asked as his voice became hard and his eyes narrowed.

"No, I've heard of less honorable professions like… assassins." 

"Yes, that is not an honorable profession.  What about you?" Kenshin agreed. _/Calm down, calm down.  It was just a coincidence./  **/Yeah right./**_

"Well, I was a fighter in my earlier days but I stopped and became a teacher.  I teach poor kids how to read and write and other basic skills they cannot learn in other places." Sensei said carefully.  /That should help ease the tension./

"He even taught some of us." Fudo yelled out. "That's why everyone around here calls him 'Sensei'."

"That's good.  I wish I can do something like that." Kenshin gazed down sadly.  

Sensei was taken back by this man. _/He looks so sad, so torn up.  I cannot believe he is really that man./_ "That's okay.  Let's keep on working."

"H-hai." 

*****

"Why must there be so many Chinese symbols?" Megumi yawned as she leaned back in her chair.  She had been looking over her special Japanese/Chinese dictionary and all she got was eyestrain.  

"Hey, Kitsune." Sanosuke said as he came in. 

"Well, Roosterhead, what brought you here?" Megumi asked as she opened her eyes.  

"Oh, I was getting bored and Jou-chan and Yahiko went off to do some training.  So, I thought that I might come here." The man shrugged as he sat in the chair.  

"What about Ken-san?  I haven't seen him lately." 

"Oh, he got himself a construction job." Sano paused and said, "Did you know that he was really twenty-eight?"

"Oh really, I pegged him as someone who's at least twenty-five." Megumi chuckled as fox ears spouted from her head.  "How old do you think he was when you first saw him?"

Sanosuke looked down and muttered, "Fifteen."

"OHOHOHOH!!!" Megumi laughed as she held her stomach.  

"Hey!  He's small and very shy!  I thought he didn't go through puberty yet!  How did you know he was that old?"

Megumi flashed a foxy smile.  "I am a doctor remember?  The human body speaks to me in a way that most normal people cannot comprehend!" She sighed as she sat down. "I hope that Kenshin could handle the strain.  Say, do you know anyone who can read Chinese?"

Sanosuke frowned as he leaned back.  "Hmmm… I know of this teacher who lives near me who's smart.  But, I don't think he can read Chinese.  I got it!  There're these sailors I hang out sometimes when they come to port.  They like to live on the sea and had been to many countries.  They might know Chinese or at least know someone who does.  I think they're due to come to port in a week.  Why do you need someone who can read Chinese?"

"Oh… doctor/patient privilege." Megumi smirked.

*****

The sun rose high and beat down on the men mercilessly.  Most of them had their shirts off as they work.  Kenshin wiped the sweat off of his forehead.  His long red hair burned against his shoulders.  "Hey, Kenshin, you can take off your shirt if you want to." Fudo said as he waved.

The small man felt his shirt and shook his head.  "No thank you!  I'm fine!" He lied.

"Are you sure?" Sensei asked, "If you are hiding anything, there is no shame in letting us see."

"I will not take off my shirt." Kenshin growled and Sensei stepped back in shock.  He blinked and then he bowed.  "Gomen, I did not mean to snap, I just… don't want to that's all."

Before anyone could respond, a young woman called out, "Kenshin!  Kenshin, are you up there?"

Kenshin looked down to see Kaoru dressed in her kimono with Yahiko at her side.  "Kaoru-dono!  Yahiko-chan!  What are you two doing here?"

"Well, I was done with my teaching lessons so I'm going to do some shopping but I realized that you must be getting hungry so I packed some lunch for you." Kaoru replied as she held up a bundle.  

"Hey!  A looker and she can cook!" Fudo exclaimed as he and the other men ran to the side and gazed down at her.  

"What a babe!  She's even better looking than Ken-chan!" Another man said as the others whistled.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Yahiko muttered and then Kaoru glared at him.

Kenshin flipped off of the roof and landed in front of Kaoru.  "You did not have to."

Kaoru gasped as she looked up at the roof and then at Kenshin.  _'How did he do that?  Was he an acrobat?'_ "Now, I don't want you to get hungry." Kaoru handed him the bundle.  "I know it's not as good as Megumi's but you still need to eat."

"Oh.  Thank you, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin bowed, "I'll keep it safe until I can eat it."

"Good."

"That's a lovely wife you got there." Kudo complimented.

Kenshin's eyes bulged.  "Oro?"

"Wife?" Kaoru repeated.  'Mou, is that what they think?'

"I recognize you." Fudo said, "You're Sanosuke's woman."

Kaoru's face went from red with embarrassment to red with rage.  "Sanosuke's woman?!"

"You mean that dojo master who had the Battousai as a student?" Muso asked as he scratched his head.

"He's not a student!" Kaoru screamed at the top of her lungs.  "He was just a fake who wanted to ruin my dojo's reputation!  I would never let the real Battousai set foot in my dojo!"  She was angry.  Why won't people believe that her father's style was not deadly?  Why do people still fear her dojo's name?  

Kenshin bowed his head down and his fists tightened.  Kaoru's words cut through his heart.  _/Too late./_ He thought sadly.

"Leave her alone.  We all know that the Battousai who was murdering all those people a month ago was not real." Sensei advised as he came up. He looked down at Kenshin and saw nothing but shame in his stance.  _/That girl must not have known./_

"I'm sorry, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin whispered as he put her hand on her shoulder.

"No, that's okay." Kaoru fought the urge to cry.  _'I can't cry.  I won't cry.'_  "We have to go and get something.  You take care of yourself, Kenshin."

"I will." Kenshin grinned as he climbed up the ladder and set his lunch to the side.

Kaoru smiled back as she walked away.  Yahiko followed her and then he asked, "Hey, Kaoru, what would you do if you saw the Battousai?"

"I don't know." Kaoru tensed as she stared at her fist.  "Bash his brains out maybe.  He let Gohei use his name so maybe he knew about this and let him do it.  Oh well, it doesn't matter anyway."

"Are you sure?" Yahiko wondered as he looked up at the roof to see Kenshin working again.  _/He reacted to that statement with pain but the old hag didn't even notice.  Could it be that… I have to ask Officer Jimi.  Maybe, he can tell me./_

The two walked down the street in silence.  Kaoru looked around anxiously until she saw a store.  "That must be it." She excitedly ran to the store and Yahiko followed her.  

Arima looked up to see Kaoru and Yahiko there.  "Ah, I remember you from the other day.  How was the job search?" He asked.

"Fine, Kenshin got a job." Kaoru said as she bowed.  "May I ask, how much is that katana in the window?"

"Oh?  The one that is on sale?"

"Hai, it's for Kenshin.  I know that he wants it, I can see it... but he just won't get it." Kaoru explained as she fidgeted.  

"I understand." Arima got out his keys and unlocked it.  "I had this sword for a long time but no one seemed to want it.  Kenshin was the first one to want this sword so much.  It's a shame for a fine katana like this to be nothing more than a decoration.  Except for the reverse blade, this sword is finely crafted.  I had seen many swords tossed away, neglected, and even get turned into decorations thanks to the new era.  Kenshin... 'Heart of the Sword', it is a name fit for a swordsman and yet, I can sense that his state of mind is in chaos.  Perhaps, this sword can help heal the wounds in his heart."

"Heal his wounds?"

"How can a sword heal?" Yahiko asked, "Aren't swords weapons to kill?"

"Yes, but the katana is also a samurai's soul and when a samurai wears one, they are endowed with abilities and confidence that others don't quite understand." Arima said as he put the sword into a cloth carrying case and held it out to Kaoru.  "Kenshin has a great power within him but his soul is also torn.  Help him heal with this sword and it is yours for free."

"FREE?!" Kaoru and Yahiko exclaimed.

"I may be a businessman now but I still have honor.  I pray that this sword will help your friend." Arima explained as he kept it out.

Kaoru's hand shook as she accepted the sword.  It was heavier than she expected and yet it felt light.  "Thank you.  I hope Kenshin likes it."

*****

Kenshin rubbed his chest as he paused in his work.  

"Are you okay, Kenshin?" Sensei asked.

"I don't know why but I felt a strange lightness in my heart." Kenshin explained as he put his hand on his chest.  "Odd."

"Break time!" Kudo announced as he banged a lunch box. 

"Time to eat!" Muso sat down with his lunch.  Kenshin got out his food and sat down to see Sensei just getting out a book.

"Sensei, aren't you hungry?"

"I'm fine." Sensei replied as he nodded at him.  _/I spent the last of my money yesterday.  Heh, maybe I should try eating and running like Sano./_

Kenshin frowned.  He can sense Sensei's energy getting lower and his stomach was rumbling.  He opened the box and handed him a couple of rice balls.  "Want some?"

Sensei blinked.  _/He's offering me food?  I don't believe it but... he did seem sincere./_ "Okay." He accepted the rice balls and bit into one of them.  He grimaced at the taste.

"Gomen, Kaoru-dono's cooking has an acquired taste." Kenshin grinned helplessly as he picked up a pair of chopsticks and started eating the rice.

"I see.  Still, it is nice of your wife to bring you lunch." Sensei complimented as he ate again.

"She is not my wife." Kenshin smiled uncomfortably.

"Fiancé then?" Fudo asked.

"No, I just met her a few days ago." 

"Then, how did you two meet?" Sensei asked.  _/How did a dojo girl like Kaoru meet the Battousai and not know it?/_

Kenshin winced as he looked down.  "Ummm..."

"Hey, ease up on his personal life." Kudo ordered, "Leave the kid alone."

"Kid?" Sensei repeated dumbfounded.  

"I'm twenty-eight." Kenshin muttered feeling fairly stupid. _/Again, people think that I'm a kid.  This is getting strange./_

There was a collective gasp.  "TWENTY-EIGHT?!" Everyone except for Sensei exclaimed.

Fudo looked closely at Kenshin.  "No way, I'm twenty-three."

Muso rose his hand. "I'm twenty."

"Twenty-two here." Another man announced.

"I'm thirty-three." Sensei said. _/He was only fifteen at the time?!/_

Kudo looked down at Kenshin.  "Well, looks like that Kenshin here is one of the seniors here."  
"But, doesn't Sano call him 'Ken-chan'?" Fudo asked.  

"Well, we all know that Sano is strong but…" Sensei winced, "He's not that sharp at times."

*****

*achoo* Sano sneezed as he ate in the Akabeko.  He looked around.  "Who insulted me?"

*****

The hours dragged by as the group worked.  Kenshin's hands ached at the work but he smiled.  He was actually enjoying working.  He was doing something that would help others and it won't hurt anyone.  It was also that didn't sacrifice his pride in any way.  

The sun was setting and the crew was putting away their tools.

"Great job, guys!" Kudo grinned as he looked around.  "Go ahead and go.  You don't have to go home but you can't stay here."

"Bye!  Hope you survived this day, Kenshin!" Muso waved goodbye as the other workers climbed down the ladder.

"I must go too.  I have lessons planned tomorrow." Sensei said as he bowed and followed Muso.

Kenshin was about to go when Kudo put his hand on his shoulder.  "Could you wait for a moment, Kenshin?  I need to speak to you." Kudo urged softly.

The smaller man nodded and they walked to the side.  Kudo looked around carefully and said, "I wish to ask you something and I would appreciate an honest answer.  Are you still a slave?"

"Oro?" Kenshin gasped as he stepped back and nearly fell off the roof.  "No!  Kaoru-dono bought me and then freed me.  She allowed me to stay until I can be independent.  How did you know?"

Unknown by anyone, under the roof on the rafters, Sensei sat listening intensely.  _/He was a slave?  The Hitokiri Battousai, the most dangerous man in __Japan__, was a slave?  How can that be?  I thought I had it bad but…/ _He winced at the thought.

Kudo sighed as he gazed up at the darkening sky.  "I can see many things on the rooftops.  No one really look up any more.  I watched a slave auction several days ago and I saw the first one.  I cannot forget his hair or his small stature."

Kenshin winced as he looked away.  "Oh."

"I won't tell a soul about this.  I had seen and known many people with strange pasts.  You are one of them.  You have great pain in your eyes.  Don't worry about me.  I just want to make sure that you are okay." 

The man smiled as he nodded.  "I'm fine.  Really.  Kaoru-dono and the others had been very kind to me." _/But for how long?  How long can I keep this secret?  If they know the true side of me, the side that is unchained, would they still be that kind? **/No./**_

"Good.  You are an excellent worker and I hope you stay with us for a while." Kudo said firmly. _/He's so tormented.  It's sad./_

"Arigato."

"Hey, Kenshin!" Sano called out as he came up.  "You ready to leave?"

"Hai!" Kenshin bowed to Kudo and climbed down the ladder.  

"Bye, Kenshin." Kudo waved as he watched the two walked off.  He sighed as he went down the ladder.  _/I pray that he will find peace within himself./_

Sensei stepped out from the building and watched Sano and Kenshin walked away_.  /We had both changed over the years.  Maybe, in this cycle, we may end up friends.  Be careful./_

*****

Kaoru paced back and forth across the dojo with the sword in her arms.  Ever since she came back to the dojo, she waited for Kenshin to come home.  The sword was still heavy but she cannot let it go.  It was heavier than any bokken she had ever held before.  There was a mystical feeling to it, like it was sacred.  Could this sword be that special or was it just the fact that it was the first real katana she had held?

"We're home!" Sano bellowed as he and Kenshin entered the dojo.  

Kenshin felt strange hearing that phrase.  Was this really his home?  No, it was just a place that he was staying at until he can leave.  

"Welcome home!" Kaoru said as she smiled.  "How was your first day at work, Kenshin?"

"I'm tired and hungry but I feel good." Kenshin replied as he smiled back.  "I never got to do anything like that before."

"Good, just try not to strain yourself.  Did anyone pick on you or anything like that?" Kaoru asked concerned.

Kenshin frowned as he tried to think.  "No.  Everyone was very kind.  Kudo-san knew that I was a slave but he promised not to tell anyone."

Sano nodded as he put a fishbone in his teeth.  "I thought so.  If anyone dared to hurt you in any way…" The man paused as he punched his fists.  

Kenshin glanced around and asked, "Where's Yahiko-chan?"

"I don't know.  He left to check out the Akabeko and he hadn't come home yet." Kaoru sighed as she shook her head.  "I swear, that boy just disappears and I get worried about him."

"I'll look for him." Sano offered as he walked out.  "Maybe I can get into a couple of quick fights tonight." He giggled.

"No fighting!" Kaoru screamed as she shoved Sano out of the door.  "Idiot." 

Kenshin sweatdropped as he watched the scene.  "Yahiko-chan is quite a handful, that he is."

"Yeah.  Kids these days." Kaoru sighed and then her face lit up.  "Oh!  Kenshin, I have a surprise for you!"  She held up her hand which held the sword still in the cloth carrying case.  "I know you want this."

Kenshin's face paled as he looked at the object.  _/Can it be?  No!  She wouldn't!  She couldn't!/_

With flair, she opened the cloth case and pulled out the reverse blade sword.  "The shop owner gave it to me so I can give it to you.  Isn't it great?!"  The woman paused as she looked at Kenshin who was staring at it.

"No… no… I can't!  NO!" Kenshin screamed as he ran out.

"Kenshin!  Wait!" Kaoru dropped the sword onto the floor as she ran after him.

*****

"Kaoru is going to what?!" Tetsu exclaimed as he sat across from Yahiko.  

"Give Kenshin that sword in the window." The boy finished.

"Oh god.  I don't believe this." The man muttered as sweat came down his face.  _/The Battousai and a real katana, what a dangerous combination.  It is a reverse blade sword but it still a deadly weapon./_

"What's the big deal?" Yahiko asked, "Those guys I'm staying with are hiding something but I don't know what.  Is Kenshin a wanted criminal because your creepy partner won't say anything?"

"No, not exactly.  Trust me on this, the less you know, the better you are." Tetsu advised as he walked back and forth.  "Just keep an eye on Kenshin and be careful.  I-" His body tensed up and he calmed down. "And I hope you stay out of the streets at night, young man, it's still dangerous times."

"There you are, you little brat." Sano said as he came up. "Hey, Jimi."  
"Sano, I trust he is yours?" Tetsu said as he adjusted his hat.  _/That was close./_

"Yeah.  Come on, Yahiko-chan, Jou-chan's worried about you.  Thanks for the help." Sano picked up Yahiko and walked away.

The officer nodded and then looked into the shadows.  "You heard that, Saitou-san?"

"Every word.   I heard about what you did with that ninja.  Nice tatics.  Hijikata would have been proud of you."

"Thank you.  I had learned a great deal over the years." Tetsu smiled slightly and then frowned.  "More people are becoming aware of his presence.  War veterans are having their instincts awaken.  So far, they had been harmless but what happens the darker ones come out?"

"Slay evil quickly." Saitou whispered as he vanished.

"I hate it when he does that." 

*****

Kaoru ran through the dojo.  "Kenshin!" '_I never saw Kenshin so scared in my life.  What was the deal with that sword?  Maybe I should not have got that thing but he seemed to need it.'_ She stopped when she entered Kenshin's room to see him sitting against the wall shivering.  "Kenshin, are you okay?"

The man gasped as he gazed up at her.  "Kaoru-dono!  Gomen, I did not mean to…" He sobbed as he buried his hands into his face.  "I can't accept your gift.  I can't." 

"Why?  It's just a sword.  It's only as deadly as the person who wields it.  You were staring at it like a lost boy.  I thought you might be happy." Kaoru comforted as she gently put her hand on Kenshin's back.  

"I do want it but I can't hold it.  I can't.  I can't or…" Kenshin gasped as he held his stomach.  "Please, I beg of you, don't let me near that sword!"  _/I am a deadly person with that sword on.  I cannot hold it./_

"Why?  That sword is not even a danger, it has a reversed blade!  Let me help you." Kaoru was confused.  She wanted to help him but she couldn't.  It was as if, Kenshin had reverted to his weaker state of mind.

"How can you help me?" Kenshin pleaded as he looked up at her with frightened eyes.

The woman tensed up.  How can she help this man?  She barely knew him.  "I don't know but I will try.  I'll keep the sword and when you are ready, you can have it."

"You are a very good person, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin reached out and hugged her.  _/Please, please, if you see my true side, run away.  I cannot stand the thought of killing another I care about./_

Karou gasped at the physical contact.  _'He is scared but of what?  Slavers?  Swords?  Oh, Kenshin, I wish you can let me help you.'_

*****

"I'm glad we finally got out.  That jail cell was getting cramped." A tall brawny man grunted as he rubbed his shoulders.  "I can't wait to get that Zanza for beating me up like that!"

"All in due time, dear brother." A smaller but older looking man said as he looked around. "We will have our revenge.  When we are done, Kaoru will wish that she had given us that dojo!"

To Be Continued…

*****

Wow!  I can't believe all the reviews I got!

Invader Zim- Well, Yahiko does know Kenshin's name but he didn't know what Kenshin really was.  

Sailor-Earth13- Good question… him… Yahiko is an informant but more will be revealed.

Zxully- Yeah, Kenshin is gaining more confidence under Kaoru's care but it's still shaky as you noticed in this chapter. ;)

Lilly of the Shadow- Yeah, Yahiko is too curious but he's a kid!

Luna699- Really?!  I thought oro was a variation off of ara based off a Japanese comedian's routine.

Silent Tears of Agony- I'm glad you think it's different.  I like original fics.

Eeevee- Hee hee… I know.  Sano's a likeable guy so he has lots of friends to mooch from. 

Kenshin's angel- Yes!  Kenshin does have a job and it's not with laundry.  LOL  

TYDYE Girl- Don't worry, they will find out in like a couple of chapters.  Keep reading!

Kaoru Girl- I can't believe it either.  The nausea is stress related and can happen.  

Somewei- Yes, the infamous reverse blade sword is back in the dojo but not quite into Kenshin's hands.  There will be scenes with the sword.

Bob-san- Thanks.  I appreciate it.


	11. The Sword

To Be Free

Part eleven

The Sword

By Maria Cline

_Snow fell as Kaoru walked around.  It was supposed to be summer and yet it was cold.  "Hello?" She called out.  "This must be another dream.  First fire and now snow?"_

_A cyclone of snow flew around her and she rubbed her eyes.  When the snow cleared, a beautiful woman covered in blood stood before her._

_"Are you the one to set him free?" She whispered as she gazed at her._

_"What are you talking about?" Kaoru demanded, "Who are you?  Why are you covered in blood?"_

_The mysterious woman smiled slightly and walked away.   She vanished in a whirlwind of snow leaving Kaoru alone.  _

"Wait!" Kaoru shot up in her futon.  _'Mou, not again.'_ She thought as she changed into her clothes.  After changing into her training outfit, she went out to see Kenshin staring at the sword on the stand.  His hand twitched as he gazed at it.  _'He still won't get near it.'_

It had been a week since she had brought the 'Sword of the Sea' home.  So far, Kenshin stayed away but he watched it.  It confused her to no end, but she was patient.  The last thing she wanted to do was push Kenshin to the breaking point.  

Kenshin's hand twitched again.  _/Why do you haunt me so?  I should ask Kaoru-dono to send it away before I lose control and destroy everything./  **/Then, why didn't you?/  **_He looked up to see Kaoru watching him.  "Kaoru-dono!  Gomen!  I didn't mean to stare off like that!"

"That's okay." Kaoru smiled slightly.  _'It's a matter of time before Kenshin can get the courage to pick up that sword and maybe he can regain what he lost.'_

"You guys home?" Sano asked as he, and Megumi came in.

"Breakfast is almost ready." Kenshin said as he shook his head.  "Hello, Megumi-dono."

"Kenshin, how have you been feeling?" Megumi asked, "I heard that you had quite a bit of stomach trouble.  Did Takuni's food bother you that much?"

"It has nothing to do with my cooking!" Kaoru screamed as she clutched her bokken.

"I was just stressed about holding a bokken, that is all." Kenshin replied as he smiled slightly.  "I am working on it."

"Good." Megumi nodded.  "You seem better.  Yes, much better than before.  I will have to give you a check up after your work." _/He is still shaking.  Something is holding him back, something serious.  I better not tell Kaoru that.  She is so hopeful about Kenshin's recovery.  Maybe I can find out what was Kenshin's secret.  After all, a doctor can't help the patient if she didn't know what is wrong with him./_

"Where's the kid?" Sano asked as he looked around.

"I don't know.  He always disappears around this time." Kaoru sighed, "He'll be back before breakfast is served.  Trust me on this."

*****

Lurking in the bushes, Gohei and Kehei watched a young boy walking down the street.  "There's the kid.  He's Kaoru's newest student." Kehei said as he smirked.  "We take him and hold him hostage.  Then, we can get that dojo and our revenge." 

"Great plan." Gohei got up only to feel a sword hilt against his back.

"What is this about holding someone hostage?" A tall man asked as he leaned up against Gohei's body.  "I don't like it when weak idiots use children as shields.  It makes me… upset." 

Kehei and Gohei looked to see a police officer holding a katana in his hand.  There was something strange about him that both could not describe.  His voice was calm and low and yet had an edge that could slice through steel.  "I didn't know police officers use katanas." Kehei said stunned.

"Most don't but I have permission." Saitou replied as he unsheathed the katana and held out the blade.  "Please leave on your feet or in pieces, your decision."  He grinned as he licked his fangs like a hungry wolf.

Chills ran down the two men.  Something about that voice made him sound so convincing.  He may be outnumbered but there was something about the police officer that just unnerved them.  "Run!" Kehei ordered as he and Gohei ran off.

"They are not worth the effort." Saitou shook his head as he sheathed his katana.  

*****

Kaoru glared at Yahiko as he sat down.  "Why do you disappear like that?  There are all sorts of crazy men out there!" She ranted.

"I can handle myself.  Besides, there were a couple of police officers nearby." Yahiko shrugged. _/And I was talking to them./_

"I don't care." Kaoru pouted. _'That boy is just too independent for his own good.'_

Sano frowned as he looked at Kenshin.  "Ummm... Kenshin, Jou-chan, I have to take Megumi to the docks after breakfast so I can't take Kenshin to work as usual."

"What?" Kaoru stood up.  "You can't be serious!" _'Kenshin can't go around by himself.  He looks so timid.  Someone can still take him and do who knows what to him.'_

"It's okay, Kaoru-dono.  I will be fine." Kenshin insisted as he smiled hesitantly.  "I'm very fast and careful."

"What's the big deal?  Kenshin's a big boy." Yahiko picked up his rice and started eating.  

"Everyone knows that he was hurt, I will beat up whoever did that." Sano supported.

Kaoru could not help but feel embarrassed.  She was being slightly overprotective of a man who's older than her.  _'He is so vulnerable but what could happen?'_ "Of course.  But, you had to go straight there."

"Hai."

"Good."

*****

"There's no sign of that freaky cop." Gohei said as he and his brother looked around.

"Good.  That man just... let's focus on the task at hand.  That cop must be watching the boy so we can't get him." Kehei figured as he rubbed his chin.

"What about kidnapping that bitch herself?  She's not that strong." 

"That is why I am the brains and you are the brawn.  No… if we threaten her directly, she would just refuse.  She would rather die than give up her father's legacy.  However, she may feel differently if we threaten someone she cares about." Kehei chuckled evilly.  

"Oh, I get it." Gohei laughed as well.  "Brilliant.  But, who can we get?  Most of Kaoru's friends are great fighters or they with a lot more other people."

"Not all of them." Kehei said as he pointed forward to a small red haired man walking down the street.  "That man over there was constantly escorted by Zanza but not today.  He is small, timid, and gets sick every time he tries to fight."  
"And he's alone." Gohei grinned, "He's perfect for a hostage."

"Finally, you understand."

*****

Kenshin let out a sigh of relief as he looked around.  _/This is my first time to actually walk around without anyone escorting __me.__/  **/Keep an eye out.  Someone is watching./**_

Nervously, he walked faster.  When was the last time he walked by himself out of the dojo for this long?  _/Maybe I am depending too much on Kaoru-dono and the others.  I'm older than them and had spend time alone when I was barely older than Yahiko.  What would happen when they find out the truth?  When they see my true self?  Would they be so protective of this unworthy one?/_

Then, he sensed someone behind him.  He turned sharply to see a huge man with a sword in hand.  "Don't move or you will die."

"Who are you?" Kenshin asked nervously. _/He's huge but I don't sense much intelligence./_

"I am…" The man paused dramatically.  "The Hitokiri Battousai!"

Kenshin sweatdropped.  **/Right./** The skeptical voice in his head said.  "Really?  Wow, I heard so much about you!  You are much taller than what I heard." Kenshin exclaimed as he put both hands together.  "I wish I can be a victim of yours but I have to go to work." Kenshin walked away quickly.

"Oh, well…" Gohei scowled and yelled, "Wait a minute!  Surrender or I will slit his throat!"

Kenshin stopped and turned to see Gohei holding an old man in a headlock with a knife at his throat.

"Help me…" He moaned.

Kenshin gasped as he came closer.  _/I cannot risk that man's life./  **/Let him die, he's an accomplice./**  /Are you sure?  I don't want to risk it./  **/If you surrender, he will kill you./**  /I don't care./_  "Okay, let him go." Kenshin said as he rose his hands.  "Please, don't kill him, that I ask."

"Good." Gohei released the old man.  "I don't want you to be awake." He laughed as he got out a cloth and smothered it over Kenshin's face.  Darkness surrounded him and all became silent.

*****

Kenshin opened his eyes, his head was pounding and the light was bright.  He tried to move his hands to block to light to find they were bound tightly behind his back.  Quickly, he tested his bounds.  His arms and legs were tied up and he wasn't sure if he could get out.

"Look who's awake." The 'Battousai' said as he knelt down.  "About time, shrimp."

The small man screamed as loud as he could.  "HELP!"

"Forget it; we are in the middle of the woods.  No one can hear you scream." The much taller man said as he picked up Kenshin by the hair.  

"You are not really the Battousai." Kenshin hissed as his eyes narrowed.  "You are that fake who wanted Kaoru-dono's dojo."

"You are observant." The older man said as he came in.  "You're right.  I'm Kehei and this is my younger brother Gohei.  I was never in any danger but you still fell for it and now you are our bargaining chip." Kenshin remained silent as Kehei came closer and stroked his scarred cheek.  Kenshin pulled away and glared at him.  "You are defiant." He reached up and untied Kenshin's long hair.  His hair fell over his shoulders and ran down his body.  "I'll need a little something from you.  That hair will do." With one hand, he held part of Kenshin's hair and with the other, he slashed at the hair.  The older man fingered the hair.  "Such red hair, this lock will show that we mean business." He held the lock of hair in his hand and waved it.  

"Kaoru-dono will never give in to your demands!  I am nothing to her!" Kenshin screamed as he struggled.  **_/Baka!  You fell for the old 'Holding an accomplice as a hostage when he's really not trick'!  How can you fell for it?/_**

"Wrong, someone like you must be worth something to her.  I'm going to go and deliver the message.  Stay here and keep him busy." Kehei said as he walked out.

"Kaoru-dono…" Kenshin leaned back and closed his eyes.

*****

Kaoru gasped as she looked out of the window.  "Hey, Kaoru!" Yahiko yelled, "What is it?"

"Nothing.  I just feel worried about Kenshin, that's all." Kaoru confessed as she smiled slightly.  

"That's stupid!  Kenshin's not a kid!  He's older than us and he can be strong." Yahiko insisted, _/Especially since he got the attention of two former Shinsengumi members./_

"I know but it's just that ever since I met him, I promised myself and him that I will protect him no matter what.  That he won't get hurt." Kaoru shook her head. _'But it is stupid.  Kenshin had endured a great deal.  He is strong; I have to believe in him.'_

*****

Sensei watched over the roof and down the streets.  _/Odd, it's not like Kenshin to be late for work.  He is often one of the first ones here./  _He gazed at his friends.  They were looking out over the street nervously.  Kenshin had been working a week and everyone just liked him.  He was small and cute and yet worked hard.  Even Sensei found it easy to be with him despite their past.  "Chief, I am worried about Kenshin.  He shouldn't be this late."

Kudo nodded as he wiped his brow.  "I agree.  Kenshin is not the type to miss work like this without a good excuse.  You go and try to find out what's wrong." He ordered. _/It is odd.  Kenshin is a good man.  I pray that he is okay./_

Sensei nodded and jumped off of the roof.  His heart pounded as he ran down the street.  He looked around for any signs of a redhead.  "Damn it." He growled as he raced toward the dojo.  He nearly ran down a little old man but he kept on going.  

Finally, he saw the dojo and he banged on the door.  "Kaoru-san!  Are you in there?" He cried out.

Kaoru opened the door and said, "Sensei!  What are you doing here?" 

"Is *huff* Kenshin okay?" Sensei asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"What?" Kaoru and Yahiko exclaimed.  The woman's protective instincts went into overdrive.  "What are you talking about?!  He left for work over two hours ago!"

The older man shook his head.  "No, he never arrived.  We were getting worried since Kenshin was never late."

Everything became silent as the information ran through their minds.  "No!" Kaoru sobbed as she knelt down.  "Kenshin assured me that he will be okay.  What happened to him?  Slavers could have taken him or worse."

"Slavers?" Sensei repeated, "I don't think that any third rate slaver would take on Kenshin.  He's too-" He stopped when Kaoru and Yahiko were staring at him.  "He's not the type.  Don't worry; I'm sure that he is fine."  _/The Battousai took on over ten armed men at a time during the Bakumatsu and didn't get scratched.  Someone like him cannot be taken easily.  Could he?/_

Then, there was a knock on the door.  "That must be Kenshin." Kaoru hoped as she went up to see a familiar old man waiting.  "You!  You're…" Kaoru frowned as she tried to think.  "Uhhh… what's your name again?"

At once, Kehei, Yahiko, and Sensei face faulted.  "Kehei!  I'm Kehei!"

"Who is this old guy?" Yahiko asked Kaoru. 

"This man and his brother tried to dishonor my dojo and take it away from me." Kaoru explained, "What are you doing out of jail?"

"I have contacts.  Anyway, I am here to propose a trade with you." Kehei said as he smiled slightly.  

"No trade!" Kaoru got out her bokken.  "Leave before I bash your brains in."

"Oh, you might be interested in what I have.  Here is a sample." Kehei reached into his sleeve and got out a lock of red hair.  

At once, everyone paled.  "That's… Kenshin's… hair." Kaoru whispered as she dropped her bokken.  Fire raged within her as she picked up the old man.  "WHERE'S KENSHIN OLD MAN!"

"Now now… do you want me to get hurt?  If I don't go back soon, my dear brother will start… having fun with him." Kehei laughed and Kaoru swayed on her feet.

"That's impossible!" Sensei screamed, "Kenshin should not be captured by a little old man like you and some third rate swordsman!"  His heart was pounding and his fists clenched.  Every fighter instinct that was buried before surged upward.  

"My brother is the Hitokiri Battousai." Kehei said as he smirked at the somewhat younger man.

"Yeah right, and I am the Emperor of Japan." Sensei crossed his arms.  _/The fool does not have any idea how much danger he is in./_

"Wait…" Kaoru whispered as she reached out.  "Please, don't hurt Kenshin.  You have no idea how much he had been through.  I'll do anything just don't put him into any pain."  Tears threatened to come down her face.  At that moment, nothing but Kenshin's safety mattered to her.  

"I'm glad to see you are open minded.  Meet me at four o'clock in this area.  I don't want to see any police officers or rooster headed idiots or anyone like that.  Bring the deed and your signature." Kehei instructed as he handed her a piece of paper.  

"Hai." Kaoru nodded as she knelt down with the paper tucked in her hand.  

"Farewell." Kehei walked away smirking.

"Kenshin, I'm sorry." Kaoru whispered as she put her hand to her face and wept.  "Oh, Kenshin… why do you have to get hurt because of me.  I should have gone with you myself!"

"Get a grip!  No one expected this!" Yahiko yelled, "Right now, we need to tell the police and-"

"No police!" Kaoru ordered as she got up and straightened out her hair.  Her will strengthen again.  If she broke down, then she will not be able to save Kenshin.  "If that man knows, he might hurt Kenshin.  I can't allow that.  I can't allow anyone to hurt Kenshin.  Sensei, Yahiko, don't tell anyone and don't leave this place.  Those two might decide to try to get another hostage."

"Very well.  Kudo will understand." Sensei bowed.  _/I can't leave anyway.  Kenshin had shown an edge when he feels threatened.  If those two idiots try to kill him, I'm afraid for their lives./_

*****

Kenshin glared at his captor.  _/I nearly forgot what it was like to be tied up like this./_ The small man mused as he lean back and saw Gohei watching him and then the window.  _/I can't let Kaoru-dono lose the dojo because of __me.__/_ "Ummm… Gohei-san, why do you want Kaoru-dono's dojo so badly?"

"Her dojo has a great deal of land.  It will be valuable due to the Western expansions." Gohei replied, "At least that's what Kehei said.  I just wanted to kill people and not get blamed for it!  Ha!  It's fun being the Battousai!  People running in fear at the sight of you.  I get great discounts because of that too." 

Kenshin scowled.  "The _real_ Hitokiri Battousai would not like someone like you using his name.  You're lucky to be alive, that you are."  

"Well, the Battousai isn't here now is he?  Just keep your mouth shut so I don't have to hurt you." Gohei threatened.  _/That man's voice just changed.  Maybe it's just my imagination.  I can't wait to get rid of this runt./_

"You better not, your brother is coming up." Kenshin said as he closed his eyes.

"How do you know?" Gohei asked.

"Is he still well?" Kehei asked as he came in.  Gohei's jaw dropped as he looked between Kenshin and then his brother.  

"How did you do that?" 

"Did what?" Kehei asked annoyed.

"He knew you were coming." Gohei pointed out in shock.  

"Well…" Kenshin shrugged the best he could.  "Ummm… would you believe that I can predict the future?"

"Wow…"

"Idiot!" Kehei bellowed, "It was some cheap trick.  If he could tell the future, then how come he didn't see us capturing him?  Anyway, the Kamiya woman just agreed to the trade." He smirked as he bowed down to the captive.  "She is quite fond of you.  The poor girl was close to tears when I left.  Why is that?"

Kenshin remained quiet but his mind was racing.  _/Kaoru-dono is going to trade her dojo for me?  I wish I had told her sooner so she would just let me be their prisoner./  **/Kill them both!  They took our name and used it for their own gain!/**  /For once, I agree with you./_

"Keep an eye out for anything unusual." Kehei advised Gohei.  "I don't want anything to happen this time.  Our friend will be most upset if we fail again."

"Who's your friend?" Kenshin asked innocently.  /This friend must be the reason these two are out of jail./

"He's this Ishini-" Gohei said and then Kehei whacked him on the head.

"Do you want our friend to be exposed?" Kehei chided.  "Go outside and watched the place.  The exchange will be in five hours."

_/Their friend is a politician who used to be in the Bakumatsu?/_ Kenshin realized as his blood boiled.  _/Damn it!  Who would do that just to get a dojo?/  **/I wonder what their 'friend' might think if he knows that his two stooges are holding the real Battousai captive?/**_

*****

Megumi and Sanosuke sat at the boxes.  Sano felt a little guilty for leaving Kenshin to go to work by himself but he was a fully grown man.  Right now, Megumi needed protection and he was the best man for the job.

"Hey, Foxy woman." A sailor called out and whistled. 

"Hey!  No one calls her fox but me!" Sano yelled as he punched his fists.  The sailor walked away and the tall man fumed.

"I appreciate you staying here with me, Tori-tama." Megumi said as she watched the ships.  "Are you sure those friends of yours are here?"

"Oh yeah." Sano nodded as he carefully watched for any strange people.  He sent out a message through one of his friends.  They should be here soon.  "This has something to do with Kenshin, right?"

Megumi's eyes bulged as she tried not to facefault.  "How did you guess?"  She thought that Sanosuke was oblivious but there were times when he showed he was sharp.

"Oh come on.  Every time I pop in after Kenshin shows up, you were either dealing with a patient or looking through that book on Chinese symbols." 

The woman smiled slightly.  "Sometimes, you show that you have an actual brain in there.  Okay, there was a tattoo on Kenshin's back and I want to find out what it means.  My woman's instinct told me that it has something to do with Kenshin's problem.  If I find out what is wrong with him, I can help him."

"Wow…" Sano looked up.  "That's nice of you.  Is it because, you know what it's like to be…"

Megumi nodded as she shivered.  "I don't want anyone to go through what I went through."

Sano shrugged and then put his arm around Megumi's shoulders and watched the ships sail by.

*****

Yahiko peeked over the dojo walls.  _/Where is he?  I know that I might get captured too but if anyone can help Kenshin, it's those two./_

"What are you doing, Yahiko?" Tetsu whispered as he stood on a box.  

"Kenshin's been kidnapped.  You have to find him and save him.  I know you're not like other cops." Yahiko said urgently.

Tetsu looked down at the ground.  "I'm sorry, Yahiko, but Saitou told me that he doesn't need help."

Yahiko was shocked.  Saitou was creepy and cold at times but Tetsu was the much nicer one.  He was the one who understands him better.  He acted more like a friend than any other officer.  "What?!  He's being held by a guy who managed to pretend to be the Battousai!"

The cop grabbed Yahiko by the hair and glared at him.  "And Kenshin is the real thing." He gasped as he let go and hit his head.  "Baka Tetsu, I let it slip again."

The boy was not completely surprised.  He saw clues about Kenshin's true identity but to hear it from his boss was amazing.  "He was the Battousai?" He whispered.

Tetsu nodded.  "That is why he doesn't need help.  In fact, those two would be the ones who needed to be saved.  I must go.  Take care, Yahiko, don't say a word to anyone."

"Hai."  Yahiko walked back into the dojo in a daze.  _/Wow, Kenshin was the infamous Battousai.  He's much shorter than I thought he would be./_

*****

Kaoru's hands shook as she sat in front of the stand where the reverse blade sword was held.  Her father's bokken was held below the sword.  "Father, what should I do?" She asked out loud.  "I want to continue your style but I need the dojo to do it but I can't forgive myself if Kenshin gets killed because of me.  I can't defeat Gohei by myself and I can't surrender either."

"Then, fight." Sensei advised as he entered the room carrying a tray of tea.  "I felt that you would need some tea to help you think clearly."

"Thank you." Kaoru nodded as she accepted the tea.  She sipped it.  

Sensei watched the woman.  She was so young and yet have so much to burden.  Kenshin spoke highly of her, always addressing her as 'dono' like she was a lady to serve.  Yet, she was not like a traditional Japanese woman.  She was bold and brave and she was not afraid to wield a sword.  What amazed him most, was that she care so much for others, despite their pasts.  "Kaoru-san, Kenshin would not want you to give up.  He will never forgive himself if you gave up your dream.  Just go in and fight along side him.  I know the two of you can take those idiots on." Sensei advised.

"He doesn't want to fight." 

"What?" Sensei looked at her.

Kaoru gestured toward the sword.  "I offered Kenshin that sword a week ago and he begged me not to give it to him.  He must have had some experience with the sword because I met his sensei, his mentor and he was a samurai.  He was scared to even touch it and yet he watched it every chance he got."

Sensei's hands clenched as he stared at the sword.  "Force him to hold the sword."

"What?  I can't do that." Kaoru gasped, "I can't make him do what he obviously don't want to do."

"So?  There are times when one of my students don't want to do something but I forced them to do it because they have to.  They need to.  Kenshin is a samurai without a sword.  He is missing part of his soul.  Give him that sword, Kaoru.  He needs that sword like he needs water.  Force it into his hands so he can take the power." Sensei urged.  He spoke it from experience.  After the Bakumatsu, he vowed never to hold another sword again.  He could still fight and in his heart, he holds a katana.  Kenshin was different.  He could tell that Kenshin still needed the sword to draw power from.  

"What if he hates me for it?" Kaoru whispered.

"He won't.  He respects you too much.  Why do you think he calls you 'Kaoru-dono'?" Sensei replied. 

"Oh."

*****

Seagulls sang as they flew through the air.  Sano and Megumi waited patiently for their contacts.  Megumi was getting nervous, what if they won't show up?  What if something happened?  _/Then, I'll just find another person to translate./_ Megumi thought.

"Sano!" A voice called out.  Megumi looked up to see a young man wearing a long tan cape with a turban like hat, next to him was an old man with a cane.  Then, Megumi noticed that the young man was in fact a woman.

"Hey, Shurra!" Sano greeted as he stood up.  "Shurra, Gramps, where's Saru?"

"He's with the ship while we get supplies." Shurra replied.  "Who's this?"

"This is Megumi, she's a doctor and she needs some help." Sano answered.  "Megumi, this is Shurra and Gramps, they're sailors who like to travel a lot."

"Hi." Shurra waved in a casual manner. 

_/And I thought Takuni was a tom boy./_ Megumi thought as she smiled.  "Shurra-san, can you help me out.  What does this mean?" She handed the two a piece of paper with the Chinese symbol on it.

The two looked at the paper and the old man gasped.  He stepped back and asked, "Where did you find that symbol?"

"It was on the back of one of my patients." Megumi replied, "He said he got it in China."

The old man's hands shook.  "Does he have red hair and a strange scar on his face?" He whispered as he came closer.  

Megumi and Sano nodded hesitantly.  The old man was shaking at the sight of a simple tattoo.  What was so strange about Kenshin's past?  "What is it?" Megumi asked firmly.  "What does that symbol mean?"

Gramps sat down and wiped his head.  "Grandfather?" Shurra asked as she sat next to him.  

"This will take some explaining." Gramps said, "There were rumors in the vast seas of a demon who was held captive by a Chinese Mafia Warlord.  The demon was tortured and beaten constantly to be tamed to be this warlord's servant.  I heard this demon was fed nothing but blood for days end and then slashed and whipped repeatedly.  In the end, the demon lashed out at his master and ate his corpse.  He dove into the sea and no one saw him since."  

Silence filled the air and finally, Sano said, "You're joking right?  That is one of the stupidest rumors I ever heard."

Shurra and Gramps face faulted.  "It's true!  I heard the stories myself!" Gramps proclaimed.

"I've known this 'demon' for over a week and I can say that he won't hurt a fly let alone eat anyone!" Sano boomed.  _/This is stupid!  I never heard of anything so ridiculous in my life!/_

Megumi frowned as she remained silent.  _/Even the most outlandish rumors have a grain of truth in it.  Could Kenshin be a demon before?  He did seem traumatized but was he a monster?/_

*****

Kaoru opened her eyes as she gazed at the small clock in the corner.  'It's almost four.' She got up and saw the sword glistening in the sun.  Quickly, she snatched up the sword and put it into the cloth sheath.  

"You're going to fight, aren't you?" Yahiko asked as he and Sensei entered the room.

"Yes, and don't come with me." Kaoru ordered as she held up the sword.  "I don't want you to get hurt besides; those two might hurt Kenshin if they see you."

"Be careful." Sensei advised, "Remember, Kenshin might want to fight those two because of what they did." _/I would be mad too if someone took my idenity and murdered innocent people./_

"Thank you." Kaoru bowed as she put her bokken at her side and held the sword on her right shoulder.  Then, she marched out of the dojo, praying she will return.  Her heart pounded as she strode through the town.  She had not felt so ready for battle since the Fake Battousai incident.  The weight of the reverse blade sword lessened as she made every step.  It was as if the sword was preparing to fight as well.  

Finally, she reached the forest where she was scheduled to meet Kehei and his brother.  _/Please, make sure that Kenshin is all right./_ She prayed.  Unseen by her, a set of eyes watched in the trees.

She got out the reverse blade sword and switched it with her bokken.  She strapped her bokken across her back and took a deep breath.  Calmness overcame the forest.  Not even the birds were singing.  

"I see you made it." Kehei said as he and Gohei came into the clearing tugging Kenshin by a rope.  His hands were tied behind his back.

Kaoru quickly looked over the man to see that his long hair was unbound but he looked unharmed.  "Are you okay, Kenshin?" 

The man gazed at her and then saw the sword.  _/She is holding the sword.  She could not be… no… she wouldn't!/_  "Kaoru-dono, you should not have come!  I am not worth it!" He pleaded.  

"Give us the deed." Kehei threatened as he got out a gun.  

"No.  If I give up on Kenshin or the dojo, I could never live with myself." Kaoru growled as she put her hand on the sword's hilt.  

"Is that a real sword?" Gohei laughed, "I didn't even know you can actually draw one out."

Kaoru glared at him and then draw out her sword.  She gazed into Kenshin's eyes.  It was calm and serious.  He nodded once.  She knew what to do.  "Ya!" She screamed as she ran at Gohei.

Gohei held up his huge two handed sword and blocked it.  Kenshin saw Kehei aiming his gun.  Quickly, he slammed Kehei into the ground and then jumped into the air over his bonds to get his hands in front of him.  He bit into the rope and untied himself as he heard two swords clash.  His heart pounded as the familiar sounds became louder.  He looked to see Kaoru and Gohei fighting.  Kaoru looked so determined and brave holding his sword and yet he can tell she was getting weaker.

Kaoru winced as she blocked another blow.  She was not used to fighting with such a heavy sword.  _/Damn it, he's so strong.  I nearly got killed the last time, but I can't fail.  I can't fail Kenshin!/_ She thought frantically.  Then, Gohei knocked the sword out of her hands.  Gohei's massive sword then slammed down onto Kaoru, she raised her arms in a cross position and waited.  

Out of nowhere, a blur ran pass her and sliced through the sword.  Gohei and Kaoru looked down at the broken half of the sword.  "Leave her alone." Kenshin said in a strange low voice as he walked in front of Kaoru and raised his sword into the air.  

Kaoru's eyes widened at the sight.  Kenshin's normally violet eyes changed into a dark blue violet color.  His stance was taller than before.  _/He looks so strong.  He really did need that sword./_ Kaoru was amazed at the sight.

Gohei gawked at his broken sword.  _/He sliced through that with a reverse blade sword?!  How's that possible?/_

"You say you are the Battousai." Kenshin snapped as he swung hard at the giant.  He fell onto the ground.  Mercilessly, he swung again.  "You are nothing compared to the Battousai.  You wanted his reputation but not his burden." He slammed his sword onto his chest.  "You would not live five minutes in the real Bakumatsu." His voice became cold.

"No!" Kehei got out his gun and fired at Kenshin.  Effortlessly, Kenshin dodged the bullet and glared at him.

"Was that supposed to hit me?" He asked innocently.

Kehei dropped his gun in shock.  Kaoru felt her body weighed heavily.  _'Kenshin was so fast with that sword.  He didn't show any sign of nausea or fear since he started.'_

"We'll leave you and Kaoru alone just don't kill us." Gohei pleaded as he felt his injuries.  _/He's like that psycho cop.  His voice, his eyes, and that sword… He shouldn't be able to fight!/_

"Begging for your life, pathetic.  Let me show you what death feels like." Kenshin said as he flipped the blade and raised the sword in the air.

"STOP!"  Kenshin suddenly felt someone holding him from behind.  He looked down to see Kaoru's arms holding him back.  "Please stop, Kenshin." Kaoru pleaded as tears came down her face.  "Don't kill for me.  Just don't."

"Tomoe…" He whispered under his breath as he dropped the sword and then fell onto his knees.  "What have I done?" _/I nearly killed a man.  I nearly broke my promise./_

"It's okay." Kaoru looked up to see the two brothers running away.  She didn't care.  Instead she maintained her hold on him.  "Everything is okay now."

The trees rustled as a figure jumped out of the area.

*****

Kaoru and Kenshin walked down the road.  Kenshin was holding his sword in it's cloth sheath with his long hair along his back.  "Kenshin, I'm sorry." She said as she walked beside him.

"For what?" Kenshin was stunned.  Why did Kaoru apologize?  He was the one who let himself get captured and nearly killed in front of her.

"Those two tried to get to me by getting to you." Kaoru explained as she smiled slightly.  "You nearly got killed thanks to me.  I should be stronger; I should be able to handle him."

"You can." Kenshin said as he gazed forward.  "You are very strong, Kaoru-dono.  You are stronger than me." He looked down at the sword.  _/She stopped me from killing.  Her heart is far stronger than mine./_

'Stronger than Kenshin?' Kaoru sighed and then saw Kenshin's long hair.  "Here, wait a second." She reached onto her sleeve and got out her special dress ribbon.  Carefully, she ripped a strip from the ribbon and then tied Kenshin's hair.  "There, you look much better like that." She said as she smiled.

Kenshin felt his hair and smiled back. "Thanks."

They made it into the dojo where Sensei and Yahiko were sitting in front.  "You're okay." Yahiko exclaimed as he looked at the two.  

"What happened to the kidnappers?" Sensei asked hesitantly.  "Are they in jail now?"

"Those cowards ran off after Kenshin beat up Gohei.  He was amazing." Kaoru said as she smiled.  

"Kenshin beat up someone?" Yahiko sounded stunned. 

"So, you didn't kill him." Sensei sighed in relief.  _/He was in control./_

"Yes, Sensei, what are you doing here?" Kenshin asked the taller man.

"Oh, me and the guys were worried about you when you didn't show up." Sensei replied.  

Kenshin paled and then he bowed down low.  "Gomen, Sensei!  I didn't mean to miss work!  I forgot all about it!"

"That's okay!" Sensei laughed as he waved his hands.  "You were kidnapped and held hostage, I sent a message to Kudo explaining everything.  He said to rest.  We were just worried about you."

"I didn't mean to make you worry." Kenshin wrung his hands.  

"Worry about what?" Sano asked as he and Megumi came up.  

"WHERE WERE YOU?"  Kaoru screamed as she ran up with her bokken and slammed Sano on the head. 

Sano winced at the blow and asked, "What?"

"Kaoru-dono, don't be upset." Kenshin said as he grinned.  "It's nothing, Sano, I was just kidnapped by the imposter Battousai and his brother and held for ransom." 

"WHAT?!" Sano boomed as he stood up straight with his fishbone in his teeth.  "I'LL BEAT HIS BRAINS OUT!"

"That bastard." Megumi said as she came up and checked Kenshin.  "Did they hurt you?  You were tied up for several hours." She said as she looked at Kenshin's wrists. 

"No, I'm okay.  Really." Kenshin smiled nervously.

"Kenshin managed to fight Gohei and won." Kaoru told Sano and Megumi.  "He was fast, inhumanly fast, he sliced through that sword like it was nothing, and he didn't get sick after that."

"Really?  All right." Sano gushed as he slapped Kenshin on the back.  "You are finally on your way to becoming a man."

Megumi frowned as she crossed her arms.  _/The story about the demon may not be so ridiculous.  What are you, Kenshin?  What are you hiding?/_

*****

"He didn't kill the imposter?" Saitou asked as he sat on the barrel with Aoshi kneeled before him in the standard ninja pose.

"No, he was about to but Kaoru stopped him." Aoshi replied, "He was like a different person during that battle.  That smell of blood got stronger."

"Thank goodness no one got killed." Tetsu sighed in relief as he sat beside Saitou.  "I know that Gohei deserved death but I don't like the idea of the real Battousai killing again."

"You were always soft." Saitou scoffed, "Still, the Battousai had shown himself more lately.  His true side is showing." 

Tetsu fidgeted.  "I don't like it.  What if the Battousai becomes uncontrollable like Jineh?  He murdered many before he was stopped." He winced as he rubbed his chest.  "What if the Battousai becomes Jineh and threaten Japan for what the Government had done to him?"

"Then, I will kill him." 

*****

Night fell and Kaoru sat in her futon.  Megumi checked the two of them and they were fine.  Sensei went back home with Sanosuke.  Yahiko was asleep in the next room.  She was alone with her thoughts.  Ever since that fight, she had to wonder why a skilled swordsman like Kenshin ended up as a slave.  Why was he so reluctant to hold a sword again?  

"I'm going to find out." Kaoru said to herself as she got up and walked into Kenshin's room.  Sitting up against the wall was Kenshin, asleep.  _/Awww… he's so peaceful./_ She thought and then something caught her eye.  Propped up against his shoulder was his reverse blade sword.  

To Be Continued... 

Author's Note:

Okay, as you can tell, Tetsu is from another anime called, 'PeaceMaker Kurogane'.  It is an anime series about the Shinsengumi.  I just figured that we needed another character to help give the alternate universe a different spin on things.

Now, for the reviews!

Bob-san, Gohei's first.  I don't know about Jineh but Saitou is due for a fight soon.  Hiko might make a return appearance but just keep on reading and see.

Zully- Yeah, of course, Kenshin cares for his Kaoru-dono.  I'm glad you liked the idea of Aoshi being in a circus it does seem a little odd at first but it could have happened.

Invader Zim- Thanks.

Kenshin's Angel- Yeah, poor Kenshin.  And things will get worst soon.


	12. Shadows of the Past

To Be Free

Part 12

Shadows of the Past

By Maria Cline

"Sir, I called you because of a serious matter had come up over two weeks ago.  I know you had been denying the fact that he exists since the new Government had been established but you cannot deny he exists any more.  Himura Kenshin the Hitokiri Battousai had appeared in Tokyo." Tetsu paused as he looked at the man in front of him.  He could not help but feel ironic.  Ten years ago, he was his enemy, a man he swore he would take down and now he was serving him.  

"Are you sure this was the real Battousai?  There had been imposters before."

"He's my height, have long red hair with a cross shaped scar on his left cheek, and he calls himself 'Kenshin'.  I doubt it was a mere coincidence." Tetsu said as he crossed his arms.  "Besides, Lieutenant Fujita Goro, or as you know him, Hajime Saitou, saw him and verified that and he fought him before."

"Do you know what happened to him over the past ten years?" 

"Not really, our contacts are trying to find that out but... we believe that he had been a slave for a while.  At least, he was a slave when he was brought into Tokyo." 

Silence filled the air and the older man held his head.  

"Are you certain of that?  The Battouasi is one of the best swordsmen I had ever seen.  Why would he become a slave?  Was he crippled?"

"Not physically, Sir.  He did show a tendency to throw up every time he tried to fight at first but recently, he had begun to overcome that tendency."

"Can he still fight?" 

Tetsu got out his notebook and said, "We watched him since he came to Tokyo, he still have that infamous godlike speed, he can still do things that defy logic like predict dice rolls.  We have not tested his full capacity yet but I can honestly say that he can still fight."

 "It does not make any sense.  Why didn't anyone notice this before?  Kenshin is a very unique looking individual.  Someone he had served with before or had fought would've noticed him before he ended up in Tokyo.  Do you think that he would serve with the Government?"

"I don't know.  He had been seen with Sagara Sanosuke, a known Sekihoutai member who didn't like the Government that much.  However, Sanosuke didn't know that Kenshin is the Battousai.  He didn't even know his real age until two weeks ago."

"I see.  I wish you had told me this before.  Have you told any of your superiors?" 

"To be honest sir, you are one of the few politicians I trust.  Like you said, it was bizarre for someone like Kenshin to not be noticed by the Government for at least ten years.  The Battousai was feared by Chousu forces and Shoganate forces alike.  You are one of the few that still have the infamous samurai sense of honor."

"What about the Shinsengumi?  Weren't they scared of him?"

"Well sir…" Tetsu paused, "The Shinsengumi were always eager to fight the Battousai."

"Of course.  Thank you for your report.  Keep me notified of Kenshin's progress."

"Yes, sir." Tetsu bowed and then walked out.

Yamagata Aritomo sighed as he rubbed his temples.  He reached into his desk and got out a framed picture of his old friends.  "Katsura-san, he is alive.  Kenshin was still alive but he was still hurting.  I have to make it up to him for the way his comrades ignored him, like I ignored him."  

*****

"You idiots!" Tani screamed as he marched up and down the office while his two lackeys sat on their cushions.  Tani was a heavy set man who had gained weight over the years.  He had gotten more power and is now a high ranking politician.  "How can you let that dojo slip through your fingertips again?  You are so lucky that you two are my brother-in-laws or you would be in jail right now!"

"I can't help it, that runt was stronger than we thought." Gohei moaned as he rubbed his bandages.  

"What 'runt'?" Tani asked as he turned around interested.

Kehei explained, "We thought we can hold one of Kaoru's friends hostage so we cannot get hurt by Zanza again.  It nearly worked too but our hostage broke free and beat up my brother and myself.  He was inhumanly fast."  
"Yeah, he was weird looking too, he was so small and girly with all that red hair." Gohei recalled as he shivered.

Tani paled.  "Does he have a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek?" He whispered as he checked the windows.

"Yeah.  He was really mad when I bragged about how I pretended to be the Battousai!" Gohei laughed as he thought about when he held Kenshin captive.

"YOU IDIOTS!!!" Tani screamed as he grabbed Gohei and Kehei's collars.  "THAT WAS THE BATTOUSAI!"

"The Battousai really existed?" The two brothers said in shock.

Tani sweat hard as he let go and took a drink of water.  "He was my bodyguard during the Bakumatsu.  He was small, delicate looking, but insanely strong.  He could take on over twenty men at once and not get a scratch.  He was cold and showed no mercy when he kills.  We didn't let on that he existed after he disappeared over ten years ago."  He turned toward Gohei, "And you bragged about taking his name and ruining some poor girl's reputation?!"

"I didn't know he was the Battousai." Gohei squeaked.  Then he smiled, "Hey, that means that she really does have the Battousai as a guest.  We can ruin her reputation some more and-"

"NO!" Tani yelled, "The Battousai is highly protective.  You were lucky to escape his wrath.  No, we must leave before anyone finds out about this mess!"

*****

Kaoru sighed as she went up to the building.  Ever since Kenshin's fight with Gohei, her mind was swarming with questions that need answers.  She needed someone to talk to, someone who could understand and maybe provide the answers she needs. 

"Kamiya-sensei!" Maekawa greeted as he came up.  "What are you doing here?  I thought you weren't teaching today."

Kaoru bowed her head down and she replied, "I need to speak to you, alone.  It's about Kenshin."

The elder man nodded as he gestured inside.  "Of course.  Come on in and have some tea."

The two went inside and sat down at a table with a tray of tea ready for them.  Kaoru took a deep breath as she picked up a tea cup.  She sipped her tea and bowed her head down. 

"Kaoru, are you all right?" The elder asked as he raised his cup.

"I don't know.  I got a new student and I had never been happier but I'm getting worried about Kenshin." Kaoru confessed, "When I first met him, I thought it would be easy for me to help him and enable him to lead a normal happy life for himself but… things are getting complicated.  I met a man who seemed to be Kenshin's old mentor who was a cocky samurai.  Then, he started to show amazing swordsmanship skills and abilities that I never seen before.  He's so fast and agile, he could jump several feet off of the ground like a cat, ran faster than Sano, I even saw him dodge bullets!"

"Oh my." Maekawa said astounded, "I knew Kenshin was unique but I had no idea."

"Yes, and there's more.  He started to show interest in a reverse blade sword at a store so I got him the sword.  When he saw it in my hands, he begged me to keep it away from him.  I kept it in the stand for the first week until Gohei kidnapped Kenshin and held him for ransom.  I tried to fight him but… Kenshin managed to free himself and save me with that sword.  He nearly killed the man but I stopped him.  I care for Kenshin but right now, I don't know what I can do for him!" Kaoru held her head as she shook.  

Maekawa looked around and asked, "How does he sleep?"

"Well… he still has nightmares and he don't sleep that long." Kaoru answered puzzled at the question.

"No, I mean, what kind of position does he sleep in." 

Kaoru sat up next to a wall and propped her bokken on her shoulder.  "He slept with the sword like this."

"I see." Maekawa stroked his beard and shook his head.  "It makes sense.  Kenshin was a fighter and a highly skilled fighter at that.  Many seasoned fighters often sleep like that because it is impossible to tell if that person is awake and it's easy to draw out their sword in case of an ambush."

"I thought so but... he hates fighting.  He used to get sick at the idea of fighting." Kaoru said as she looked out of the window.  She suspected that Kenshin was stronger than he appeared but he was just so broken she couldn't confirm it.

"It's sad but not uncommon." Maekawa sighed. "There are times when a samurai could not hold a sword any more.  Most of the times, the constant fighting or killing would get to him and he would just crack.  My guess is that poor man had killed one too many times and lost the will to fight.  It's sad really to see someone so young be tortured like that."

"He's twenty-eight."

"What?!" Maekawa exclaimed and then straightened himself out.  "Then, it makes more sense.  Kenshin has 'fighter's fatigue'."

"But, he can fight now." Kaoru said, "I saw him fight and he was incredible."

The elder man frowned as he bowed his head.  "True, he could be getting better or he might be getting worse.  I've seen fighters who went through what Kenshin went through and when they thought they were getting better, they suddenly lost control of their bloodlust and... let's just say that those who died are the lucky ones."

"What?  Kenshin can't be like that!" Kaoru proclaimed as she stood up.  "Kenshin will never be like that!   He's nice and kind and overpolite!  Are you positive that he can be like that?"

"I don't know.  I can't be certain since I don't know Kenshin's past so I don't know what happened to cause this but… the best thing you can do is support him.  Do what you have been doing before." Maekawa said firmly as he put his hand on her shoulder.  "Just don't be afraid."

"I can never be afraid of Kenshin." Kaoru said as she bowed.  "Thank you, I better go." 

"You're welcome."

*****

Yahiko swung his shinai frustrated in the training room.  "Ya!" He yelled as he jumped.  Things had been feeling strange since Kenshin and Kaoru returned, since he found out the truth.  It didn't bother him as much as he thought he would if he found out that he was sleeping in the same building as the most infamous assassin in the era. 

He paused as he thought.  _/This mission has been getting weird since I got it; assassins, scary dojo masters, idiot fighters, and police officers who carry katanas, oh boy./_  He smiled slightly, _/But, those guys are pretty nice; much nicer than those gang members that's for sure.  I hope Fujita won't kill Kenshin.  I wonder what happens after this mission./  _He paled as he thought of how his friends might think when they know that he was a spy.  _/Oh well.  I better do this mission right so no one dies./_

He got up and went to the door where Sano was sleeping in front.  "Hey, Rooster-head, I'm going to the Akebeko.  I'll be back." He muttered as he walked off.

*****

"I can't believe you, Kenshin.  You are the only guy I know that would go back to work a day after he got kidnapped." Fudo said as he and his coworkers watched Kenshin worked.  They were worried to death about him until Sensei told them what happened.  Kudo offered Kenshin a day off but he refused.  Now, he was back and the only thing that changed was the fact that he is wearing a sword across his back.

"I don't want to use this as an excuse to miss work." Kenshin replied as he smiled.

"But, you are making us look bad." Muso moaned as he shook his head.  

"Gomen, Muso-san." Kenshin looked down. _/I had to get away from the dojo anyway.  Kaoru-dono felt bad because I was captured.  She won't feel that way once she knows the truth./  **/Once she does, she may kill you for your crimes./**  /She's not like that!  She hate killing.  But, there are worse fates than death./ _ 

Kenshin shook his head and continued banging.  Then, he sensed a strong presence.  He looked down to see a familiar looking man dressed in a medicine man's wardrobe.  The medicine man looked up and Kenshin gasped.  "Saitou?" He muttered as his grip on the hammer tightened.  He shook his head and then looked to see no one was there.  _/Am I loosing my mind?/_

"Kenshin?" 

Kenshin blinked at the voice and looked down to see Kaoru standing there.  "Kaoru-dono, what are you doing here?" The man asked as he jumped from the roof and landed in front of her.

Kaoru looked to the side nervously.  "I was just seeing how you are doing, Kenshin.  I mean, did Gohei or his brother come up to cause trouble for you?"

"No.  Things have been peaceful, that they were." Kenshin bowed his head as he smiled slightly.  

"Hey, Kenshin!" Kudo yelled out, "You and 'Kaoru-dono' wanna spend some time alone?"  He winked and the other men started whistling loudly.  

Kenshin growled as he put his right hand on his hip and flicked his thumb.  He looked down at his hand and imagined a sword on his hip rather than on his back.  Sensei paled as he saw the slight movement.  _/Many fighters do that when they were getting ready to attack.  These idiots don't know what they are provoking./_  "Hey!  Bug off, it's not like you don't have lovely women waiting for you!" Sensei yelled hoping to draw Kenshin's eyes away.

Kenshin looked down at his hand and shuddered.  _/Did I just do that?  I was lucky that no one saw it./  **/You enjoyed that./**_

"You go ahead and have the rest of the day off." Kudo waved as he grinned.  "We're almost done anyway."

"Are you sure, sir?" Kenshin asked uncertain. "I don't want to force you to do unnecessary work, that I don't."

"We'll be fine!" Sensei said as he waved with Kudo. "You go ahead and spend time with her!  You need it!" _/Right now, Kaoru is perhaps the only one who can help him./_

"Hai." Kenshin took a deep breath and he and Kaoru walked down the street.  Cherry blossoms flew through the air as they went through the woods.  

The woman looked at the falling blossoms and smiled.  "Hmmm… aren't they beautiful?"

Kenshin looked up and watched the blossoms.  "Yes, it is like snow." The man sighed as he put his hand on his right hip again.  "Snow and cherry blossoms are opposites and yet have the same beauty."

"Really?" Kaoru asked stunned at Kenshin's sudden poetic spout.  She watched the blossoms.  "Yes, they are very much like snow.  It never snowed here so I never saw real snow.  Did you?"

Kenshin nodded as he picked up a handful of cherry blossoms and then tossed them to the wind.  "Yes.  Snow is beautiful, but snow is cold, hard to hold on, and if you remain in it too long, you feel nothing but numbness.  Cherry blossoms are warmer, softer, and you can lay in them forever."

Kaoru smiled as she nodded.  "Oh, Kenshin, I never knew that you were so poetic."

"Oro?" Kenshin blinked as he smiled.  "Gomen, I didn't mean to do that."

"No, that's all right." Kaoru took a deep breath.  "I just never really saw you be that reflective before.  You are more open now.  I like it.  I like that you are showing your true self."

"My true self is not that great!" Kenshin snapped and then he put his hand on his face.  "Gomen nasai, Kaoru-dono, I did it again."

"No, it's normal to feel angry.  I get angry all the time." Kaoru pointed out as she put her hand on his shoulder.  

"True, but you never wanted to kill anyone." Kenshin muttered as he sat down and leaned against a tree.    

"And neither do you." Kaoru supported as she sat next to him.  "You are a kind man, Kenshin.  You are one of the kindest men I know." She paused as she tried to think of what to say.  _'Should I tell him about my conversation with Maekawa-sense?  No.  It will just make him uncomfortable.'_

_/Your opinion of me will change once you see my true side./_ Kenshin thought grimly as his bangs fell in front of his face.

Kaoru reached up and brushed his bangs up.  "We will work through this.  I promise."

*****

Tetsu sighed as he sat on a barrel near the dojo.  His stomach turned as the wind became cool.  _/It's getting near that time.  Saitou's plan is coming together and it will be no turning back after that.  I was hoping that the past won't keep on haunting me like this./_  He closed his eyes as he leaned back.  _/I wish there was another way of doing it.  Hijikata-san, Ayu-nee, Kondo-san, Sannan, Okita-san, … how many more will this war take away from me?  They had all died thanks to that war.  I cannot lose more friends especially after the war is over./_

He looked up to see Saitou, dressed in a medicine peddler's outfit walking toward the dojo.  "Saitou-san!" Tetsu called out as he came to the man.  "You are really going to do it, aren't you?"

"There is no other way.  A sword can only be tested on the battlefield; it will either break, or become stronger after the first true blow." Saitou said as he looked down at him.  "Stay out of my way."

Tetsu scowled.  "Fine, just remember to control yourself.  This is not the Bakumatsu and we do have a different code of ethics to follow.  I trust you to remember what era this is."

"Fine." Saitou shrugged as he walked away.

The young man bowed his head and prayed, "Okita-san, please watch out for Saitou-san and Kenshin-san for me."

*****

Yahiko grunted as he put away the rice.  "Here we go." 

Tsubame, a young girl who is working as a waitress bowed, "Thank you very much, Yahiko-chan."

Yahiko scowled.  "Don't call me chan!  Anyway, it was nothing." The boy shrugged.  He looked out to see Tetsu looking at him.  _/Him again./_ "I'll be back." He went up to the man who was dressed in a gi and hakama set instead of the usual police officer uniform.  "Yeah?"

"Yahiko, he is going to the dojo now so you better be careful.  Watching two manslayers fight is like watching a typhoon.  You don't want to get too close." Tetsu whispered.

"I'll be fine." The boy insisted, "I've seen two people fight before."

"Trust me on this; there is a difference between two people fighting and two demons fighting." Tetsu gazed down at him with knowing eyes.  He had seen demons fight during the Bakumatsu.  It was something he didn't want any twelve-year-old to watch.  He walked away and as he did, he saw Kenshin and Kaoru walking toward the Akebeko together.  

"Yahiko?  What are you doing here?" Kaoru asked as she and Kenshin came up.  

Tetsu gulped as he dodged into the shadows.

"I got bored so I came here." Yahiko shrugged.  "I told Roosterhead, he's at the dojo right now."

"Wanting to be fed, no doubt." Kaoru chuckled as she put her bokken on her shoulder.  "Let's go."  Kenshin walked forward and then looked into the shadows.  "Kenshin?" Kaoru asked as she looked where Kenshin was looking.  "What is it?"

"Nothing.  I thought I saw a puppy." Kenshin said as he shook his head.

In the shadows, Tetsu gritted his teeth.  _/A puppy?!  I am taller than he is and just as old!  Grrr… Puppy, ha!/_

*****

Sano yawned as he got up and stretched. "What a good nap." He muttered as he looked around to see the dojo's door was locked and there were no signs of anyone inside. "Aw man, that brat ran off again!  I should put him on a rope or something to keep him around here especially with those idiots running around loose." He crossed his arms.  "And Jou-chan's not back yet so I can't eat."

"Excuse me?"

Sano noticed a tall man in black carrying around a medicine backpack.  "Yeah?"

The man smiled as he tipped his hat.  "Hello, I am Fujita Goro, and I have some great medicine for you!"

"We get our medicines from some doctors we know and besides, I don't live here and the real owners are gone now." Sano said as he studied the man.  _/There's something odd about him.  But what?/_

"Oh, I see." The man said startled, "Well, I better go then." He smiled politely and turned around.

Sano tensed up.  _/That's too easy, wait a second, he must be afraid of me or something due to my reputation.  He's not a real medicine salesman.  I could let him go but that's too easy.  He must be with Gohei or some other nut.  If he comes back here and only Jou-chan and Kenshin are here, they can't fight him./_  "Hold it right there!" He yelled out as he grabbed Fujita's wrist.  

Fujita turned around.  "Yes?"

"You have beady eyes." Sano observed.

"It runs in the family." Fujita smiled slightly.  

_/He's good but I'm better./_ Sano thought as he flipped Fujita's hand over to show his palm.  "And your calluses are not that of a guy who makes medicines but a guy who wields a katana!  You're not a medicine salesman at all are you?!  Who are you?"

Fujita smiled slightly. "You are smarter than you look, Sagara Sanosuke."

Sanosuke jumped back and went into fighting stance.  _/He knows my name!  Oh man, this is bad.  Something is telling me this guy is not going to be your average thug.  Cool./_

Saitou was disappointed that the Battousai had not returned home yet when he saw the two left the workplace.  _/They must be out doing something interesting.  Heh, I didn't even know he had it in him.  I better leave a little message to get his blood pumping./_ He reached behind his back and pulled out a hidden sword.  

"Oh, so we're going to fight now.  Good." Sano said as he ran up and punched Fujita in the jaw.  Time became still as Sano waited for the moment when his opponent to fall over in agonizing pain which happened all the time before.  

Instead, the man smirked.  He got up and brushed off his outfit.  "You have a strong punch, however if you were in Kyoto during the Bakumatsu, it would mean nothing."

Sanosuke's eyes widened.  _/He held off my punch.  No one could ever hold off on my punch like that.  He's strong, older than me, and he talked about the Bakumatsu so he must have fought there.  Of course!  It all makes sense!/_  "I knew it!  I had been waiting for this fight, Hitokiri Battousai!"

Saitou tipped over in shock.  "Excuse me?  You think that I am the Battousai?"

"Well, you are strong and pretty old." Sanosuke pointed out, "Besides, the Battousai would want to get Jou-chan for all those nasty rumors about him being a student here.  I mean, you are evil."

Saitou chuckled.  "You are an idiot.  I am most definitely not the Battousai and I am not evil.  True, he and I had the same level of skill and ability but he and I look different.  The real Battousai is much smaller and delicate looking than me." Saitou held up his blade with his left hand and rammed at Sano.

He didn't have time to move or even to block.  All he could think was, _/He's fast./_  The next thing he knew he was pushed through the dojo's walls and he was pinned down by a sword.  He winced as he tried to get the sword out but couldn't.

Saitou got up and wiped his hands.  He picked up the broken sword hilt.  "Don't worry, that blow is not lethal." He put down his backpack and made sure the Shinsengumi symbol was showing.  "This should provoke the real Battousai."

"What do you mean the real Battousai?" Sano asked as he painfully got up.  He was confused and hurt.  Yet, he had to fight him.  He had to.  

"You're still awake?" Saitou asked, "Interesting but you should have stayed down.  You're injured."

"And you have no sword." Sano replied as he punched at Saitou again.  The other man dodged and punched Sano into the wall again.

"Idiot, do you think that I never fought without a sword before?" Saitou said as he wiped his hands.  "How can you think of protecting the Battousai if you can't even defend yourself?"

Sano winced as he tried to get up but the pain was too much.  /_Protect the Battousai?  I can never do that.  Wait… small… delicate… expert swordsman…/_ Darkness and pain started to overwhelm him and his last thoughts were, _/Kenshin... is the... Battousai?/_

To Be Continued…

Responses to Reviews:

Due to the technical difficulties of the review system, I did not get many of the reviews to chapter 10 so I will combine them in this chapter.

Sailor-Earth 13- Yeah, the score had just gone up too.  Thanks.

Victoria- The answers to your questions will be answered soon.  I'm a little curious about how Kenshin will feel once everyone knows.

Kaoru-Gal- Yeah, I'd be freaked out too if I saw a woman covered in blood in my dreams.  *shiver*

Lily of the Shadow- It's good and bad.  LOL

Zxully anti-nostalgic- Thanks.  I loved the idea when I first read the fic.  And I felt that Kaoru would be the protective type especially in the anime.

Invader Zim- Well, in this chapter, Sano finds out.  Kaoru's revelation is not that far away… *hint hint*

Somewei- Yeah, I love a good amount of fluffiness and action myself.  It's pretty hard to combine too.  Unless you count pillow fights.  LOL

Kenshin's Angel- Yeah!  Kenshin's getting stronger as he is letting himself go.  It's getting worse…

Thanks for the reviews!  


	13. The Wolf and the Dragon

To Be Free

Part 13

The Wolf and the Dragon

By Maria Cline

_He stood out over the fallen Shinsengumi members. Blood poured down his katana as he looked around. The inn was burning and there was chaos everywhere. Yet, in the middle of the chaos was a lone figure in Shinsengumi garb. In a blink of an eye, he ran toward the Shinsengumi captain and the captain went into fighting stance. _

"Kenshin!"

Kenshin blinked to find himself behind Kaoru and Yahiko. "Gomen, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin said as he hurried to catch up. _/Why was I thinking about that now? I hadn't thought of that day for years. Am I finally going insane?/_ He thought confused.

"Kenshin, are you sure you're okay?" Kaoru asked concerned. _'He's been having that strange far off look again.'_

"Maybe, he's tired." Megumi said as she came up from behind.

"Megumi?!" Kaoru exclaimed as she turned around. "Where did you come from?"

"Oh, nothing much, I was just getting home and I got worried about Ken-san here." Megumi replied as she chuckled. _/He is looking distant. There is something wrong with him./_

"I'm fine, really." Kenshin smiled the best he could as they came up to the dojo. Kaoru gasped at the sight. Instead of Sano sitting on the porch, they saw a huge hole in the side of the dojo.

"What happened?" Kaoru asked as she ran toward the hole.

Yahiko gasped as he looked around. _/He was here already? Why did he do that?/_

Kenshin's face paled as a faint aroma snatched his attention. "I smell blood." He said as he rushed through the hole to see Sano lying on his back bruised and with a broken blade stuck in his shoulder.

"MEGUMI!" Kaoru yelled out as Megumi already entered the dojo.

"Oh my…" For once, Megumi was at a loss for words. Her doctor's instincts kicked in and she knelt down next to Sano. "Quick! Yahiko, get some water! Takuni, I need some light so I can see what is going on! Ken-san!" She looked at Kenshin who was looking at a medical peddler's bag.

"These ingredients are genuine." Kenshin said as he studied a salve, he dipped his finger in it and smelled it. "Megumi-dono, here's some medicine for the sword wound." He handed her a small pot of salve.

"Thank you." Megumi said as she accepted it.

* * *

Hours passed as the small group fought to save Sano. Megumi wiped her brow as she carefully cleaned the wound and performed the surgery. Fortunately, the assailant left behind a fully functional medicine bag with genuine medicines and Kenshin seemed to know what medicines to use for Sano's injuries. Yahiko and Kaoru worked endlessly as well, providing candles, water, and other stuff to her as she worked.

She could not help but wonder who or what could cause such injuries. Sano was the strongest man she knew, how can he be beaten so savagely? She could not afford to lose her train of thought. The first rule of emergency surgery is to think of nothing but the patient's well being.

"Come on, Roosterhead, you have that huge tab to pay off." She urged as she bandaged his wounds.

Finally, she stopped and wiped her brow. "Will he be all right, Megumi?" Kaoru asked as she and the others relaxed for a moment.

"A normal man would have died from his injuries but like always, Roosterhead is too stubborn. He'll need to rest for a while, I'll have to check on him for the next few hours, and not use his shoulder but he'll be fine." Megumi said as she smiled.

"Oh, Megumi, thank you." Kaoru said as she smiled in relief. There were times when she was annoyed by Sano's presence but she cared for him like the others. He saved her dojo and her life and he appointed himself protector of Kenshin and Yahiko even if they don't ask for it. Sano was still her friend.

"It was nothing. Ken-san have been a big help there." Megumi said as she gestured toward Kenshin who was staring at the bag. "Ken-san?"

He didn't hear her. He stopped hearing her after she said that she will be fine. _/That symbol was that of the Shinsengumi. Most of them have died but is it possible that one had survived and know that I am here?/_

"I don't get it. Who would attack Sano?" Kaoru asked, "More importantly, how can he hurt him so badly? Sano's not the type to go down easily."

"I don't know." Megumi shook her head. "Whoever did this didn't try to kill him. If he did, he would've cut off his head or stab him through the heart. Roosterhead was left alive for a reason. He could be going after you next or maybe Yahiko-kun." She said to Kaoru.

"I doubt it." Yahiko said as he looked away. _/That psycho cop fought Sano even if he had no idea about the Battousai! He's a complete nutcase! What if he tries to kill me next?/_

Kenshin sat to the side as his mind spun in turmoil. _/He had come here to kill me but Sano paid for it. I must tell them the truth to save them./ **/No! They will hate you forever!/** _Kenshin gazed up at Kaoru who was trying to meditate.

_He didn't look up at the bidders. He learned a long time ago not to look at anyone just to wait to be purchased. The bid was made and he was quickly sold. The slaver forced him down where he will meet his new master. He didn't really care. Most of his masters look alike to him. Roughly, he pushed him down and Kenshin weakly got up. Then, he heard a loud strong voice cry out, "Oi, you don't have to push him like that!"_

_He gazed up to see a young woman in a yellow and pink kimono with a tall lanky man. There was something about her that was different from his past masters. He looked into her eyes and she looked back with not pride or joy but shock and then sorrow. _

_/It was the first time that anyone stood up for me and meant it. She deserves to know./_ Kenshin thought as he stared at Kaoru with sad eyes. "Kaoru-dono, I'm sorry."

Kaoru opened her eyes as she looked at Kenshin. "About what? It's not your fault Sano got attacked."

"No, it is my fault." Kenshin stared at the medicine backpack. He came up and gently held her. "It's my fault. Sano's attacker came for me. I know it." He closed his eyes as he summoned the strength he needed for the next few moments. "Sano's attacker wants to kill me. It began when I ran away from my teacher when I was fifteen years old. I… I-" He stopped and took a deep breath.

"It's okay, you-" Kaoru whispered.

"No! Don't make me stop." Kenshin pleaded fearfully, "The past matters now because it is haunting me. If you say another word, I may lose the courage to tell you this. You must know because if you don't, you may die."

Kaoru's eyes widened. _'Kenshin is so serious. I've never seen him so scared, not even when he first came here.'_ She simply nodded.

"I left to fight in the Bakumatsu, so I joined the Chousu forces. I… I… was not a front lines soldier. I became a shadow assassin. Himura Kenshin was my full name." Kaoru shivered as Kenshin placed his hands on her cheeks and whispered, "The name given to me by the enemy was 'Hitokiri Battousai'."

Silence fell over the dojo as Kenshin quickly let go and looked at the others. Megumi was staring at him with horror filled eyes. He didn't blame her, she probably heard all sorts of horror stories about him from Aizu. Yahiko was stunned as well but he didn't seem all that scared. Finally, he looked back at Kaoru who was just standing in shock. He took out his reverse blade sword from the sheath and put it at his side. He took a deep breath and adjusted for the familiar weight. "Forgive me for deceiving you, Kaoru-dono. Please hide for your sakes." He ran out of the door.

Kaoru recovered from her shock. _'Kenshin was the Battousai? How can that be?'_ She shook her head to see Kenshin was gone. "Kenshin? Kenshin, come back!" She cried out.

* * *

Kenshin ran through the streets in the darkness. His eyes adjusted and he can see things quite well. He looked around as he held his hand on his hilt. Kaoru knows the truth so she could have a better chance of escaping. He didn't know if he can see her again but he had to make sure she was safe. **_/Where is he?/_** He thought frantically as he leapt high into the air and landed on the rooftops.

Suddenly, a figure landed on a rooftop away from him. Kenshin looked up to see a tall man wearing a white trench coat with a ninja outfit underneath. "Greetings, Battousai, I trust that you got Saitou's message?" He asked and then flipped away.

"Oh no you don't!" Kenshin said as he ran after him.

* * *

Saitou hungrily slurped up his soba as he sensed Kenshin running off. He paused and said, "Looks like the Battousai is on the hunt. Good." He smirked as he looked at Tetsu who was scowling at him. "What?"

"You didn't have to knock him out." Tetsu growled as his eyebrow twitched. "He didn't even know about Kenshin."

"I didn't intend to do that to him, the first strike was not lethal. However, he did attack me again. The idiot got what he deserved."

Tetsu crossed his arms. "You did show good restraint but is it because he reminded you of a certain spear wielding captain of the Shinsengumi?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Saitou said as he sipped his tea. "Well, I better change for the next part of the revised plan. I will be in complete control."

"Okay, fine." Tetsu got up and paid the meal. "I still think that I should come with you just in-" He looked to see Saitou was gone. "case. Swell."

* * *

Kaoru could not believe it. If she had all the time in the world, she would not have figured it out. Kenshin, the slave she bought two weeks ago, was really the Battousai. The infamous assassin who could slay squads with just a swing of the sword and was responsible for bringing about the new era was a broken down slave. Yet, it made sense, his infamous speed, his unique dice predicting skills, his desire to remain hidden for so long, and his swordsmanship skill. Why didn't she notice it before?

She and Yahiko helped Megumi move the still unconscious Sano to the next room where hopefully he could be hidden in case something happens. Despite his strength, he was helpless. Megumi wiped her brow as she adjudged Sano's position. "He weighs a ton." Megumi complained, "Must be all that muscle somewhere." She looked at Kaoru who was still stunned. "Hey, Takuni, I'm sure Ken-san is fine. He was after all a fighter in the Bakumatsu."

"I suppose… I know I should be scared of him but I keep on thinking of him as this scared quiet man who needs someone to protect him. I should be angry at him but I'm not. Is that normal?"

Megumi shrugged. "I don't know. You had always been an odd one but I'm not that surprised. I mean, you took in me, Roosterhead, and that little brat."

"I'm not a brat!" Yahiko yelled.

Kaoru sighed as she shook her head. "But, I kept on telling myself that if I see the Battousai, I would fight him but… no matter how hard I try; I can never imagine myself hurting Kenshin. Do you think he hates me for what I say about him, the Battousai?"

"I doubt it." Megumi chuckled.

There was a knock at the door. Kaoru stood up and picked up her bokken. "Who is it?" She asked as she and Yahiko went to the main dojo room and then opened the door. Standing there was a police officer with a katana at his side. "Yes?" She asked.

"I was sent here because there was an attack by a vicious man. I am Lieutenant Fujita Goro." The man said as he bowed, "I figured that I can help you."

"Oh, Jimi-san must've sent you." Kaoru said relieved as she stepped to the side. "Come in."

"Thank you." Saitou took off his shoes and walked into the dojo. He looked at the hole in the wall. "Seems like you have quite a fight here. Do you know who caused this?"

Yahiko gulped as he stepped back and stood closer to Sano and Megumi. _/Great, he came back here?! Calm down, Yahiko, this guy is a good guy. He won't kill unless he has a good reason. Yeah right./_

"Well…" Kaoru paused as she looked at the medicine backpack. "We think that someone came here and attacked Sanosuke. Ummm…" She was torn. Should she tell this police officer what she knew? There is a good chance that he might not believe her or if he did, he may want to arrest Kenshin for something he did ten years ago. _'I can't let anyone else get hurt! I have to tell him, I'm sorry, Kenshin.'_ "Lieutenant, I know this is hard to believe but I think that an old member of the Shinsengumi came here to kill a friend of mine."

"Really?" Saitou asked shocked as he looked down at her. "Why?"

Kaoru winced as she looked down. She straightened up and said, "First of all, my friend was a former slave who had endured a lot of abuse at a bunch of masters. He never told me what but I know that it must be bad. So, please, you must understand that he is not a killer. My friend used to be the Battousai but he's not any more and I don't think that you can arrest him because of something he did during the war. Please, you must help him because if anything happens to him… I don't think I can ever forgive myself."

Saitou was stunned. Kaoru had known about the Battousai living under her roof and yet he can sense that she was still overprotective of him. "This man was the Battousai and you are protecting him? Why? Did he threaten you?"

"NO! Of course not!" Kaoru screamed as she tightened her fists. "I… I just don't want him to get hurt any more. That's all. I mean, I know that I'm nowhere near as strong as Kenshin and if I try to fight the guy who nearly killed Sano, I will get killed. But, I just want to keep him safe no matter what his past is."

"I see." Saitou walked away and knelt before the sword stand. _/This woman is either completely insane or in complete love over him. Heh, another woman who cares for him… interesting. I might be able to use that./ _He drew out his katana and gazed at his reflection on the blade.

* * *

Kenshin ran as fast as he could after the ninja. He had to find out where Saitou was. This ninja knows his true name and he was around the dojo. For all he know, Aoshi could be the one who attacked Sanosuke. Finally, they stopped at a field just outside of Tokyo. Aoshi landed in the field and draw out his sword. Kenshin landed in front of him and drew out his sword as well.

"Did you attack Sanosuke?" Kenshin asked as his voice became cold.

"No, Saitou-san did." Aoshi replied.

"Why do you wish to fight me?"

Aoshi sighed as he stared at him. "The Obiwaban Group had dedicated their lives toward fighting for the Government. Most of them had completely disfigured their bodies as a result of the rigorous training they endured. I and a few others remained normal looking but I had to help them out. We resorted to becoming circus freaks for a group of people to look at and poke fun at. I want to show them that we are still ninjas; that we can still fight. If I kill you, then I can restore honor to the Obiwaban group."

"I see." Kenshin stared at him. "You cannot kill me."

"We shall see." Aoshi vanished and attacked Kenshin.

* * *

He floated in a sea of bright light. Sanosuke stared out and wondered, "Am I dead?"

"No, you are just hallucinating."

Sano looked up to see Captain Sagara sitting next to him. "Captain! What are you doing here?!" He gushed as he ran up and hugged him.

"I wanted to talk to you." The older man said as he patted the young man's back. "I've been watching you and I have to say that you are lucky you're not dead. How can you make such a stupid mistake?"

"You mean about accusing that beady eye guy to be the Battousai?" Sano asked confused.

"I mean, attacking a man who is obviously stronger and faster than you." Captain Sagara said, "Samurais know how to fight unarmed because they must always anticipate the possibility that their swords can be broken or lost. Your attacker fights on a completely different level. That is why you must be careful on who you fight, especially unarmed. You were always the type to judge quickly so fast based on appearances."

"Name one time." Sano dared feeling embarrassed about being lectured by his dead mentor.

"Ken-chan."

Sano gulped as he looked away. "Okay, maybe I should have thought that Kenshin might be a little older than me and that he may be able to defend himself…"

"He was killing squads of people while you were in diapers." Captain Sagara pointed out.

"So?"

"He is the same level fighter as that guy who just nearly killed you."

"… So?" Sano said as he crossed his arms.

"If he was threatened, he may have killed you, especially after you talked so much about wanting to beat him up."

"I did not say that!" Sanosuke screamed, "I never wanted to hurt Kenshin!"

Captain Sagara tilted his head. "What about the Battousai?"

Sano gasped as he remembered all the times when he told Kenshin about his dream to beat up the Battousai. He didn't know that Kenshin and the Battousai was the same man. "Aw, crap. I didn't know. I swear, I had no idea that the Battousai was enslaved! I thought he was just some general or politician! I hated the Government for what they did to us, Captain. They betrayed us for our hard work. I just wanted to beat up someone. I didn't know they did the same to Kenshin." Sanosuke stared up into the endless light.

"Why not? The Government was scared of Kenshin because of his abilities and that he had killed many people that the Imperialists didn't want the public to know. What will you do now?"

Sanosuke sat down and held his knees. "I really don't know."

* * *

Kenshin's heart pounded as he felt the cuts on his arms. He had not been in a serious fight like this in a long time. Aoshi was fast and ruthless. Despite of the fact he was scared for his life, he smiled. The adrenaline rush, the pounding heart, the very smell of steel rubbing steel engulfed him into a welcoming feeling of numbness. Still, he had a fight to finish. "Are you ready to give up, Aoshi?" He asked.

"Not yet." Aoshi said as he focused.

"One more time." Kenshin slipped his katana into the sheath and went into a fighting stance.

The two rushed at each other. Kenshin quickly draw out his sword and bashed at his chest. Aoshi fell to the ground and Kenshin held his sword out at his neck. "Where's Saitou?"

The ninja smirked. Normally, he would stay quiet but his orders were to tell him if he was defeated. "He is at the dojo, waiting for you."

Kenshin paled. Aoshi was clearly telling the truth and it would make sense. "If anything happens to Kaoru-dono, you're dead." He said as he sheathed his sword and ran off.

* * *

Tetsu knelt in front of the sword stand holding his katana and side sword. They were the swords Kondo had given him many years ago. Despite the hardships he had, he always had managed to keep the swords. They were a part of him, a symbol of what he is.

"They are going to fight, aren't they?" Saya asked as she knelt next to him.

The man nodded. "It's funny, the first time I met him, he gave me the creeps. He was all dressed up in a black kimono with prayer beads and he was pale with a strange look in his eyes. I thought that he was the walking dead. Now, he still gives me the creeps. I was lucky, Saya. I was able to get through the Bakumatsu while retaining my humanity. I did not become a demon like Hijikata-san, Saitou-san, or even Okita-san. Right now, two demons are going to fight and I'm afraid that one of them might not come back. The idea of seeing two demons fight again is overwhelming… I don't know if I can stop them if things get too out of control."

Saya smiled slightly as she took Tetsu's hand and wrote out with her finger, "I believe in you."

Tetsu gazed down at his hand. "Thank you, Saya." He reached out and picked up the katana and put it into his belt. Like Saitou, he had special permission to use his katana but only in emergencies and to him, the possibility of his partner getting killed is a good enough emergency.

* * *

Tension built up as Kaoru and the others waited. It was dark and there were no signs of Kenshin coming back. Yahiko was sitting and watching Saitou for any signs of attack. Kaoru was looking out of the doorway hoping Kenshin will return. Megumi was hovering over Sanosuke checking to make sure he was all right. Saitou just sat on the dojo floor anticipating the Battousai returning.

The door was suddenly flung open and Kenshin stepped in. "Kenshin!" Kaoru said in relief as she got up. "A police officer came to help us!" She gushed and then stopped when she saw he was staring at the officer.

"You are a police officer now?" Kenshin asked somewhat stunned.

"I have always been a police officer." Saitou said as he sheathed his katana and stood up. "You have fallen so far, Battousai. You were nowhere the man you were once."

"You had fallen yourself." Kenshin said as he walked in front of Kaoru. "I never thought you would be the type to attack a defenseless man or threaten to take hostages, Hijime Saitou of the Shinsengumi."

"Hostages? Shinsengumi?" Kaoru repeated. _'What does he mean? Does he mean that… no… NO!'_

"I did not intend to take anyone hostage and as for the idiot, he deserved it. I mean, the first wound was not lethal but he did try to attack me again. He is lucky to be alive." Saitou said as he took off his hat. "Funny, while you were gone, I was able to just get in using my uniform. I could have killed everyone here but I didn't. Your skills had dulled to the point you were afraid to fight and that you didn't even know about my little spy."

"I know about Aoshi." Kenshin growled.

"I meant him." Saitou pointed to Yahiko who was looking down.

"YAHIKO?!" Kaoru screamed, "You were working for him?!"

"He was arrested for pickpocketing and I notice that he had potential. He agreed to keep an eye out on the dojo and we drop the charges." Saitou explained, "It was a common tactic. I'm surprised that you didn't notice earlier."

"Is it true?" Kaoru asked as she came up to the boy.

"Yeah, I was supposed to watch Kenshin but I really like you guys." Yahiko insisted as he crossed his arms.

Kenshin stared at the boy. "I did notice that he was curious but I had thought he was like other boys. I didn't know what other boys are like. But that is not important right now, you wish to fight, we will fight." Kenshin said as he held up his reverse blade sword.

"Good. I'm glad to know you are not going to get sick on me." Saitou said as he cracked his knuckles and unsheathed his katana. "Now, we can finally finish our battle from ten years ago."

The two fighters ran at each other. Kaoru watched helplessly as Saitou thrust his sword at Kenshin. Kenshin tried to jump out of the way but got cut anyway. "No…" Kaoru whispered as Kenshin got up and attacked him again. Several times, they vanished from her sight and reappeared when blood was spilt. She never saw anything like it before. Her heart froze at the sight of Kenshin being beaten up and then he was beating Saitou up. They paused and Kenshin landed in front of her. Despite the growing fear in her stomach, she stood up and went straight in front of him and held out her arms, praying that the officer would not kill a woman.

Then, she felt a firm hand on her shoulder. Kaoru looked behind her to see Kenshin staring at her intensely. Silently, she stepped out of the way and shivered. It was as if Kenshin had willed her to move. Saitou roared and attacked again.

* * *

Megumi wiped her forehead. She can hear the fight through the paper thin walls. Her heart pounded at the sounds to two swords clashing. It had been a long time since she heard anything like that. If a swordfight went on this long, that means the two fighters were equally skilled and powerful.

"Oh… Captain…" Sanosuke moaned as he opened his eyes. "Hey, Fox."

"Sano!" Megumi whispered in relief as she helped him up. "You nearly got yourself killed, bad Rooster."

"Hey, I'm a tough guy." Sano smiled slightly and then frowned. "Megumi, Kenshin was the Battousai."

"I know. He told us." Megumi shivered, "I know that Kenshin must have done something bad, sinful, but I had no idea that he was the Battousai."

"Tell me about it." Sano agreed and then heard another yell. "Kenshin's fighting, I have to groan help him. Let me up. I have to see him. I have to see him fight." He struggled as he tried to get up.

"Watch the fight? Have you lost your mind?! There are two demons fighting in there and… that won't stop you, right?" Megumi asked.

"Hey, I'm a sucker for a good fight. Besides, I never saw him fight before." Sano winced as he got up. Supported by the woman, Sano limped out to the main dojo training room to see Kenshin and Saitou fighting. He paled at the sight of Kenshin being kicked to the wall and then getting up. His eyes were cold and were a mixture of violet and dark blue. If it weren't for the scar and hair, he could have sworn it was a different man. "Ken-chan…" He whispered.

Kenshin took a deep breath and attacked again. He leapt high in the air and Saitou thrust his sword into Kenshin's stomach. Blood sprayed down on him and Kaoru put her hand to her mouth. Megumi and Sano watched in shock. Kenshin did not scream as Saitou pulled his sword out. He landed and held his wound. "Kenshin, stop please!" Kaoru pleaded as loud as she could.

Sano felt helpless as he watched. It was the first time he had ever heard Kaoru sound so desperate. He had never seen her like that. She was often the bold type who would whack anyone if they anger her. Yet, around Kenshin she was gentler, softer, and even her blows on her seemed to have lightened. He couldn't help but feel some irony, a legendary manslayer calming a woman.

Kenshin breathed deeply and closed his eyes. Ever since the battle started, he had been having flashbacks of the Bakumatsu. The coldness and numbness is returning to him and he welcomed it. The hole in his side was painful but he can handle it. _/I…/_ He can see Saitou in his mind wearing his Shinsengumi garb. _/will…/_ Kaoru's voice was fading into the background despite the fact she was screaming. His hair tie snapped and his long red hair flowed down his back. He opened his eyes and everything became numb. **_/kill him./ _**

Kaoru and the others gasped at the sight. Kenshin had opened his eyes to reveal a pair of bizarre amber eyes that lit up in the darkness. Sano and Megumi remembered the old sailor's outrageous tale about the Chinese Mafia Member keeping a demon as a slave. Now, they both know that tale might not be as crazy as they thought. He slammed into Saitou who was caught off guard. He was flung into the wall. "Get up, it would be a pathetic way for our fight to end." Kenshin whispered.

"End? I didn't intend for our fight to end like that as well." Saitou said as he got up. At the beginning, he was keeping the bloodthirsty wolf within him contained but the more he fought, the more he remembered how much he missed the final duel. The urges became strong until all he could see was the hitokiri before him. "You will die."

"No, you will die." Kenshin said coldly.

_'No, he's reverting to that form again.'_ Kaoru thought. She had to save him. She had to stop him from killing or being killed because one way or another, she will lose the man she cared about forever. "Stop! Please just stop!" Kaoru screamed louder as she went onto her knees and pounded the floor.

Sano sighed as he looked at the woman. "They can't hear you, Jou-chan. They are not fighting in Tokyo but in Kyoto during the Bakumatsu. Only someone who had tasted the events of the Bakumatsu can reach out to them." He knew what the two fighters went through. During his tougher fights, all he could think about was the opponent. It was a form of shield in his mind that only someone who can understand his grief can break through.

Yahiko's ears picked up. "Another person from the Bakumatsu… I got it! Keep those two busy!" He ordered as he ran out of the dojo. _/There is someone who can still get through these guys. Another member of the Shinsengumi!/_ "OFFICER JIMI!!!" He screamed as he ran down the street looking around frantically. He ran to the Akabeko where he last saw the officer. _/Where is he?/_

A tall figure came up from the shadows stood behind him. "Yahiko-chan?"

The boy turned to see Sensei standing there. "Sensei! I have to find Officer Jimi! This might sound crazy but a guy from the Shinsengumi is attacking Kenshin and they are fighting right now!"

Sensei pounded his hand. "Damn it! I was afraid that this might happen. Saitou and the Battousai fighting again."

Yahiko blinked. "You… know about Kenshin being the Battousai?"

"Of course I do."

"What?!" Tetsu exclaimed as he came up. "I had a feeling that Saitou-san would be losing it."

"Saitou's there too?!" Sensei held his head. "Damn it, those two demons fighting like that… one of them will die."

"We better stop this now." Tetsu held out his katana.

"Right." Sensei agreed as he picked up a bamboo pole. The two ran off toward the dojo and Yahiko ran off after them.

* * *

Kaoru watched as Kenshin and Saitou fought on. Kenshin had sliced through Saitou's sword and Saitou managed to disarm Kenshin. Now, they are standing face to face with Saitou holding up his fists and Kenshin holding his sheath. Logically, they should've stopped but they kept on fighting. Saitou used his jacket to break Kenshin's neck but then he was smashed by Kenshin's sheath. _'They want to kill each other. They will do anything in their power to kill each other.'_ Kaoru realized fearfully. It was not just a fight between two swordsmen; it was a battle between two demons. She tensed up and stepped forward to get in between the two only to feel cold. She collapsed on her legs as she shivered. No matter how hard she tried, she could not move.

She yelled at the top her lungs again but her voice could not be heard. The two fought on until a young voice screamed, "STOP IT YOU TWO!"

To Sano, Megumi, Yahiko, and Kaoru, they saw a young police officer and an old man. However, Kenshin and Saitou saw a short boy dressed in a Shinsengumi outfit and a young man dressed in a Mimiwarigumi outfit.

Sensei and Tetsu stepped forward and stood between the two fighters. Tetsu was facing Saitou and Sensei was facing Kenshin.

"Hey! Guys! What are you doing?!" Sano cried out. _/Shit, Sensei and Tetsu can't take on those two. They're not skilled fighters! Are they?/_

Sensei held up his hand confidently. "Kenshin, I know you are not a killer any more. Please, stop this nonsense and lower your sheath."

"The war is over, Saitou-san, it has been over since Hijikata's death." Tetsu said as he looked up at Saitou. "Please, remember what era this is. You have a responsibility to fulfill."

"I know the pains of killing." Sensei said firmly as he stared into Kenshin's amber eyes. "I know how much it wears down the soul and time alone cannot heal it. I don't want to fight you. I don't want to fight again. I just want to teach children and spend the rest of my days in peace. You don't want to kill again. I know you can't bear the burden of another death."

"You are not a cold heartless wolf." Tetsu pleaded, "You don't kill for any reason. Kenshin is not an enemy. He is an innocent civilian now. Shinsengumi do not kill innocent civilians."

Kenshin and Saitou tensed up and finally they turned away from each other.

"You will live another day, Battousai." Saitou growled as he picked up his jacket.

"No, you did." Kenshin whispered back.

Saitou smirked as he walked away. "I need a cigarette."

A moment passed and Tetsu went onto his knees. "I thought my life flashed before my eyes." He said as he relaxed. "I'm sorry for my partner's behavior." He said as he bowed low. "He is a good man but he tends to act strange."

Kenshin glared at him and tightened his fist. Sensei and Tetsu tensed up and watched the man smashed his fist into his forehead. He opened his violet eyes and whispered, "The two of you have plenty of explaining to do, that you do."

"That you… do?" Kaoru repeated. _'Violet eyes, the tone of voice… he's back. The real Kenshin is back!'_ "Kenshin!" Kaoru gushed as she ran up and hugged him.

"Oro." Kenshin collapsed in her arms.

Kaoru remembered the wound in Kenshin's side. "Mou! Megumi! Help Kenshin!" Megumi nodded as she lowered Sano down and then rushed to the small man.

"I'm surprised he was fighting that far with that wound."

Tetsu watched the scene stunned. _/This girl had just watched this man turn into a demon and yet is just as passionate for him. Incredible./_

* * *

His head spun as he slowly opened his eyes. He found himself lying on a futon. _/Was that a dream as well?/_ Kenshin wondered as he sat up. He winced as he felt a sharp pain in his side.

"Easy, Kenshin, you were hurt badly." Kaoru said softly as she knelt beside him.

"Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin was confused. Didn't he tell her that he was the Battousai? The same Battousai that Sano wanted to beat up and Kaoru wouldn't let into her home?

"It's okay, Saitou's gone. Tetsu and Sensei are here just in case. Megumi told me that your vital organs haven't been cut which is a good thing. I was afraid that you might die or worse." Kaoru said and then looked at Kenshin who was staring at her shocked. "What?"

"Kaoru-dono… didn't I tell you that I am the Battousai?" Kenshin asked hesitantly. "Don't you want to kill me or at least toss me out?"

"Now, why would I do something like that?" Kaoru asked.

Kenshin bowed his head down. "Because… because you hate the Battousai. You said that you would never let the Battousai set foot in this dojo."

Kaoru paled as she remembered the conversation. _'Of course.__ Baka, Kaoru!'_ "I didn't mean it! I had no idea the Battousai was you. I was just angry at the time, that's it."

"I'm sorry for deceiving you." Kenshin whispered, "You had been nothing but kind to me and yet I repaid you by allowing my past to be brought up like that. Sano's been critically injured, your dojo was damaged, and now people will know that the real Battousai lived under your roof so your reputation has been tarnished."  
Kaoru sighed. _'Typical, he has a hole in his side and all he was thinking about was my reputation.'_ "Kenshin, I don't care about what others think. You were in trouble and I had to help you. I don't care about your past. You are a nice man, a sweet troubled man who had made a few mistakes in his life."

"I killed over three hundred people with just my sword!" Kenshin screamed. Sweat poured down his face as he wiped his brow. "Many of them didn't even deserve it. I can kill again if I let down my guard. I am a threat to everyone, even to you."

"Come on, you can never kill your own friends." Kaoru denied as she held herself. _'But, the way he fought, he was possessed. Was this why he was so reluctant to fight?'_

Kenshin looked away and shivered.

"Are you okay, Kenshin?" Tetsu asked as he came up. "We have to talk."

"You're not going to arrest him are you?" Kaoru asked as she put a protective arm over Kenshin. "I won't allow it."

The young man shook his head. "No, nothing like that. Kenshin had done nothing wrong. All of the deaths caused by his sword were done during the Bakumatsu on the right side. Technically, he should be declared a hero."

"I am not a hero. I am a murderer." Kenshin whispered as he looked away. "We will have that talk, Jimi-san." He painfully got up and straightened himself out. The three walked out to see the group sitting around.

"Hey, Kenshin, feeling better?" Sano greeted cheerfully.

Kenshin blinked and nodded. "Yes, what about you?" _/Odd, I expect him to be mad at me but I can't sense any anger from him./_

"My shoulder's weak but it will be back to normal in a week or so." Sano grinned as he flexed his muscles.

"Ummm… Sano, aren't you mad at me for being the Battousai?" Kenshin asked hesitantly.

Sano frowned. _/Damn, he looks so uncertain like he was afraid of me beating him up again, like I can actually hurt him./_ "No, I just thought that you were... spoiled by power but you were pretty humble and you got it worse than I did. I don't hate you. Besides, I have another goal to fight. I'll get that beady eyed freak for what he did!" Sano vowed.

Kenshin tipped over and asked, "You want to fight Saitou?"

"You bet. I will fight him and punch him in the face!"

"And he will cut off your arm." Tetsu said as he sat down and drank some tea.

"Or your head." Sensei added on, "Sano, you were lucky to be alive. Why do you want to fight him?"

"Because… he really makes me mad! I know I can defeat him if he wasn't using that fancy sword of his." Sano said determined.

"And one arm tied behind his back." Tetsu corrected, "Sano, I've sparred with Saitou plenty of times and he's deadly even with just a bokken and full armor. Saitou did not survive the Bakumatsu on luck alone; he's a wolf among wolves. You have decent fighting skills but… you are not in the same league as us. Just give yourself a few years of training and maybe you have a chance."

"Right…" Sano's eyebrow twitched. _/Damn it, why do these guys treat me like I'm a kid? I admit, I have never fought in the Bakumatsu but I'm experienced./_

"Oh, Sensei, thanks for the help back there." Kenshin said as he bowed, "I wasn't thinking clearly, that I wasn't."

"It's okay. I've been down that path myself." Sensei replied.

"Speaking of which, did you and Kenshin fight before?" Yahiko asked, "When I told you about Saitou, you weren't all that shocked. You even called Kenshin 'Battousai'."

Sensei nodded. "Yes, I was part of the Mimiwarigumi. A Kyoto Police Force that had the same status as the Shinsengumi but we were not as popular."

"Sensei and I had fought once and it was an equal fight." Kenshin recollected, "I sensed that your fighting instincts have not dulled since."

"Not really. I just vowed never to hold a sword after the war. I can still fight unarmed and with a good shovel but I'd rather not." Sensei nodded as he smiled slightly.

"Wait a second; you fought Kenshin during the Bakumatsu? Why didn't you tell me?" Sano asked insulted.

Sensei looked away and replied, "You never asked."

Sano facefaulted and Kaoru leaned over. "No offense, Sensei, but Jimi-san, I need to know, why did Saitou want to fight Kenshin so badly? You obviously told him since the two of you are friends."

The group looked at Tetsu who closed his eyes. "Friends… we were comrades but I won't say friends. Yes, I do owe you an explanation. First of all, let me say that I have nothing personal against Kenshin. True, many of my Shinsengumi friends had fallen to your sword but it was in a war and death is normal especially on the front lines. My real name is Ichimura Tetsunosuke or as everyone else called me 'Tetsu'. I was a page to the Hijikata Toshio, Vice Chief of the Shinsengumi. As a page, I rarely fought in battle so I never killed anyone but I did still feel the pains of war. Hijikata-san had sent me off so I could be safe before the final battles. I was lucky in many ways but it was still hard for me. I had to hide my true identity for fear of being caught by the Government. My brother died from illness in the stomach so all I had was my memories and my wife. I was pardoned by Katsura himself and allowed to become a police officer here in Tokyo. You see, Saitou and I had it hard because we were Shinsengumi members but we survived. When, we saw you just a few weeks ago, you were so broken down that we had to know one thing, how can one of the most influential swordsmen in the Bakumatsu, the strongest of the Imperialists fall so far?" Tetsu asked as he stared at Kenshin.

"So, you just want to know what happened to Kenshin?" Yahiko asked. "Why don't you just ask?"

"I doubt he would say anything besides we also had to test him." Tetsu explained, "Ten years is a long time but it's not enough that it would wear down a person's killing instincts to manageable times. There was this saying by a madman I fought, 'A hitokiri will always be a hitokiri until he dies'. Whether that is completely true or not, I don't really know. We were afraid that Kenshin might become insane or worse if he was attacked by someone else. So, Saitou believed that if he could fight you and test your limits, we can see what condition you are in."

"He nearly killed Kenshin." Kaoru pointed out.

"Okay, so Saitou isn't predicable either. But, he is smart and have a very strong will to live." Tetsu looked at Kenshin again. "Please Kenshin, tell me. Believe it or not you do have friends in the Imperial Government who were worried about you."

"Then, why did they deny the fact that Kenshin even existed!" Sano boomed as he grabbed Tetsu by the collar.

"Sano!" Kaoru chided.

Tetsu glared at him and then reached up to Sano's wrist. He dug his fingers in and Sano winced. After a minute, the taller man let go and hold his wrist. "I understand your hatred for the Government but don't threaten me like that again."

"It's okay." Kenshin patted Sano's unwounded shoulder. "Tetsu didn't mean any harm, that he didn't. I need to tell someone about this anyway. It's a long story."

"Go ahead, we have plenty of time." Kaoru supported as she sat down. Her heart was racing, now she will know about Kenshin's past. She had to wonder how an assassin could become a broken down slave in just ten years.

To Be Continued...

Replies to Reviews

Sailor-Earth13- Thanks.

Somewei- Yeah, Yahiko being a spy is weird but it does make sense. Sort of.

Brittanie Love- Thanks. Hope you love this chapter too.

Invader Zim- Hee hee… I am evil for doing this little cliffhanger. Bwahahaha!!!

Author-chan- Hey, no problem. Yeah, Sano found out before Megumi. He may be dense but he can see things sometimes.

Leah Durose- And now Kaoru knows who Kenshin is.

Bob-san- Kaoru found out in this chapter.

Zxully anti-nostalgic- I'm glad that you were wrong and you like my part of the fic. Hee hee… I had to do the anime fight, there is no other way…

Kenshin's angel- Yeah, poor Sano. He will get better. Kenshin is being more open to Kaoru… hope it lasts. LOL

Thanks for the comments!


	14. The Cross Shaped Scar

Here's the next chapter.  It's really long even compared to the past chapters but I had to make it feel complete.  

Warning:  There are parts of it that covers the OVAs 1-4 and parts of it that come from the manga.  

Also, the dialogue about the secret meeting came straight from the manga.

To Be Free

Chapter 14

The Cross Shaped Scar

By Maria Cline

(chapters 1-4 by Ami-dono)

Kenshin sat as he looked at the group of fighters.  It was strange for him to be in the company of those from his dark past and those in his somewhat brighter present.  He could only hope somehow he could endure what he had to say.  "Go ahead, Kenshin.  Let it out.  We will understand." Kaoru said as she reached out and held his hand.

Kenshin looked down at her firm hand.  _/Does she truly want to know my dark past?  If the revelation that I was the Battousai didn't scare her, the dark details will./_  "Very well, it all began when I was fifteen years old.  I was young and foolish and believed I can change everything with my sword.  I was wrong."

*****

Katsura Korogo sat across from a young boy of fifteen.  He had long red hair with violet eyes and an unmarred face.  The rebel leader sighed as he gazed at the boy.  "Kenshin, I had seen your skills on the training field.  You show great power for such a small lad.  I must ask you one thing, please think this over.  Will you kill another for the cause?"

Kenshin nodded.  _/I can save __Japan__ with the Hiten Mitsurigi Style.  Shishou told me that I can't handle taking lives without completing my training.  I'll prove that overbearing bastard wrong!/_  "Yes."

The man nodded.  "Very well.  Come with me then."

Several days later…

Silence filled the air as Kenshin came up next to Katsura.  "This is our new member, Himura Kenshin." He announced.

"That kid?" A samurai asked stunned.  "He's so small."

"He's kinda cute." Another swordsman said.

"He won't last a week.  How old is he?  Ten?  Eleven?"

Kenshin blushed as he looked down.  "Fifteen."

The men looked at him strangely.  "He won't last five days."

*****

"Oh man, you too?" Tetsu moaned as he held his head.

"Oro?" Kenshin looked at the other man.  "You were picked on by the Shinsengumi?"

"I was called 'Puppy-kun' by the others; it was a little joke since I was so small and cute." Tetsu recollected, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have interrupted."

"No, that's all right.  The teasing stopped." Kenshin remembered.

"That's good.  When did it stop?" Sano asked as he leaned forward interested.

Kenshin turned his head toward Sano and whispered, "When I started killing people."

*****

Battousai ducked in an alley to see a pair of men wearing swords walk by.  **_/There's my target and a witness.  I better take care of them both./_**   Like always, he focused and then ran to them.  They turned around and watched the small fast man slice through before they could scream.

Battousai stopped, made a quick prayer, and wipe the blood off of his blade.  "Nice job, Himura-san.  They didn't even scream this time." Iizuka, one of the 'cleaning crew' and Battousai's senior officer said as he came up.  

"I was only doing my duty." Battousai replied as he sheathed his sword.  "I am going to clean up.  I reek of blood." He turned around and walked away.  _/Two more lives killed by my sword.  Two move lives closer to the end of this war and the beginning of a new era for everyone./_

 He entered the inn and Okami shook her head.  "Himura-san, you are a mess.  How many have you killed this time?"

Battousai lifted two fingers.  

"Two this time and don't look so smug.  Children your age should not be killing.  I swear, why won't Katsura listen to reason?" Okami sighed as Battousai looked away.

"I did what I have to do.  I need to get cleaned up." Battousai walked off.  He passed several soldiers while going to the washroom.  They paled as they stepped to the side.  

One of the new guys, Mumer, looked at the others and asked, "What's the deal?  It's just a kid."

"That's no kid." Yumero said as he pulled the new guy to the side.  "That is the Battousai."  
"Wha?" Mumer paled, "You mean that shadow assassin that is so fast that he cannot be touched?  The demon?"

"Yes, that red hair, I heard that his hair was black until he killed so many, the blood of the victims dyed his hair permanently red."

Battousai's eyebrow twitched and he turned around.  "I was born a redhead." He snapped and then walked on hearing a pair of thuds. **_/Bakas./_**

After he cleaned up, he saw Izuka standing there with a black envelope in his hand.  "Gomen, Himura-san, but you have another job tonight." Izuka said as he smiled hesitantly.

_/Another job, maybe I should not have changed out so fast./_ Himura thought as he snatched the black envelope and opened it.  **_/These jobs are getting tedious.  I go in, kill the targets and the witnesses, get out, get cleaned up, rest and go off killing again, at least I stopped throwing up./_**

Night fell and Battousai sat on the rooftops.  His sharp eyes looked down to see the target being surrounded by four bodyguards.  **_/Only five.  Good./_**

The four bodyguards had relatively low auras.  They were talking happily not knowing their coming death.  

"I heard that you finally set the date, Akira-san." A bodyguard said as he grinned.  "About time."

"Yes." Akira nodded happily.  "Tomorrow, I am going on the first carriage back to Tokyo to meet my fiancé, she will be happy to see me again.  We are going to marry as soon as possible.  I just feel bad for my happiness in the midst of all this bloodshed."

The target laughed.  "Everyone is entitled to some happiness.  Give my regards to the lady okay?"

Battousai jumped in front of them.  The bodyguards put their swords on their hilts.  "Who are you?" The target demanded.

Battousai's eyes hardened as he unsheathed his sword.  "The dead do not have the right to know my name.  I am here to deliver Heavenly Justice."

"Akira!  Go!" The target ordered as he shoved Akira away.  "I cannot let you die tonight."

"Everyone dies tonight." Battousai whispered as he vanished and slashed through the three bodyguards.  Then, he sliced the target in half.  **_/The target is dead.  Now for the bodyguard./_** He turned his hard golden eyes toward Akira who was shaking.  

"I will not die." Akira said as he ran after Battousai.  Battousai sensed a surge of urgency in this man's being.  The man slashed at Battousai only to miss.  The assassin stood up and slashed at Akira only to slice through the fence.

Battousai was getting annoyed.  Akira was clearly weaker and slower than he was and yet he was still attacking.  "Just give up and die." He ordered.

"NO!  I CAN'T DIE!" Akira wailed as he ran at Battousai again.  Battousai ran toward him as well.  In an instant, Battousai felt something touched his cheek.  The two fighters landed opposite of each other.  Battousai felt his cheek to see blood.  

**_/He cut _****_me._****_/_** He thought amazed.  

Akira felt his body being slashed apart; a huge gash cross his chest causing great pain.    Painfully, he got up.  "I won't die." He gasped as he attacked again.

Battousai was confused.  How can this man still fight after his injuries?  He should have made his passing easier by just lying down to die.  Quickly, he stabbed him and the taller man fall.  Akira lie face down in his own blood.  Tears ran down his face as he reached out.  "Not tonight… no… Tom-" Battousai stabbed his katana through his neck killing him instantly.  

"At least your pain had stopped." Battousai said as he rubbed his still bleeding cheek.  

*****

"And that was how I got the first half of my scar." Kenshin finished as he rubbed his cheek.  

"You killed a man who was about to get married?" Sano asked as he shook slightly.  _/Aw man, and I thought that was a myth./_

"Yes." Kenshin nodded as he looked at Kaoru who was sitting silently in shock.  

"What does that have to do with you being a slave?" Yahiko demanded, "I mean what did your scar have to do with your reason on why you became a slave?"

Kenshin stared at Yahiko with strangely haunting eyes.  "Everything."

*****

A week passed and his cheek still bled.  The Battousai was getting annoyed by the constant bleeding and the stares.  The blood kept on getting into his food, into his drink, and it even stained his uniform several times.  He didn't really mind that much since everything he ate and drank had tasted like blood.  

"Still won't stop bleeding?" Iizuka asked as Battousai washed the cut again.  "You know, I heard that a sword wound caused by great hatred won't heal until revenge has been exacted."

"Great.  I'm cursed." Battousai muttered as he held the cloth to his cheek. 

"Look at the bright side, people won't think you're twelve any more."  The Battousai put his hand onto his hilt and Iizuka paled and backed away.  "Just kidding."

Later that night, Battousai was going to one of his jobs.  It was raining but he didn't notice.  He sensed an elusive ki in front of him.  Out of nowhere a sword attached to a chain flew out at him and sliced through his umbrella.  A man dressed in black came out of the shadows holding his chained sword.  For a moment they stared at each other and then the ninja attacked tossed one of his chained swords toward him.  Quickly, Kenshin tossed his katana toward the sword only to get wrapped up in the steel chains.  He never faced a weapon like the ninja's before.  All of his fights before usually involved normal swords not chained weapons.  The ninja leapt onto the wall and stood on the roof.  He pulled up at the chain.  Battousai grabbed the chained sword on his end and pulled as well.  The ninja fell and Battousai sliced him down the middle.  Blood splattered everywhere as the two halves landed.  Rain fell harder as Battousai gasped for air and got out of the chains.  It was the closest he had been to death since he joined the Chousu forces.  He should feel scared instead he felt excited.  Through the usual stench of blood, a strange aroma trickled in.  _/Plum blossoms?/_ He thought confused as he looked up.  His eyes widened when he saw a young woman dressed in a light pink kimono.  She stared at him with emotionless eyes, her pale white skin was covered in blood.  _/It's a woman?!  A witness./  **/Kill her.  She saw everything./**  /But, she's just an innocent bystander./  **/So were the others./ ** /But she's a harmless woman./ _  

The woman raised her hand up and whispered, "You… you made it rain blood." She stepped forward and passed out in front of the still stunned man.

The Battousai picked up the woman and blushed.  It was the first time that he had touched a woman like that.  Others avoid touching him from fear or he just keeps away.  He didn't know what to do.  She was a witness but she was drunk.  It's possible that she may not have remembered what happened or she didn't fully comprehend.  Determined, he walked toward the inn.  **_/Don't do it!/_** The voice in his mind yelled.  **_/You don't know anything about her!/ _**_/I don't care.  I can't kill a woman./_

He rushed back to the inn and knocked on the door.  Okami answered it and gasped at the sight.  Battousai blushed as he walked in with the unconscious woman in his arms.  The elderly woman shook her head.  "My, Katsura have been keeping you busy; killing by day and bringing home women by night."

"It's like that." Battousai said as he laid her down.  "I… uh... she fainted and so I brought her home."

"I see, and did she faint from anything she saw?" Okami asked as she picked up a blood stained umbrella.

Battousai looked away. 

"Just go ahead and do your job.  I will get her into some of the other clothes.  Just put her into your room."

"MY ROOM?!" Battousai blushed brightly as he thought of a strange woman sleeping just feet away from him.  

"We are completely full.  This isn't a one night inn you know." Okami said firmly as she walked away.

"Just for one night." Battousai said to himself as he picked up the strange woman and carried her to his room.  _/Good thing I don't use a futon./  **/I don't trust her./**_

*****

"Whoa… you brought home a woman?" Sanosuke said as he grinned.  "Nice job." He quickly covered his head in preparation for the bashing on the head by Kaoru.  Nothing came and Sano looked to see Kaoru just sitting on her cushion looking down.  _/Aw man./_

"It's not like that." Kenshin said as he looked down.  "I didn't know what else to do.  I mean, I had killed witnesses before but they were all men.  She was just a helpless woman; at least I thought she was."  He raised his hand to his scar and closed his eyes.

*****

Battousai walked home worn out from the job.  He managed to kill the target easily and without any more complications.  There was a big complication waiting for him.  The woman was still sleeping on the futon he had.  He never used it so he wasn't bothered.  However, he was still bothered about the idea of someone else being near him while he slept.  Sighing, he sat at the far side of the room and put his sword on his shoulder.  _/It will be a long night./_ He thought bitterly.

As always, he had a nightmare about one of his past victims.  He watched himself slash through the men with frightening efficiency.  Then, he saw himself fight the one named Akira.  Battousai looked away as he held himself.  Why was he feeling this much remorse?  He shouldn't feel the pain any more.  Then, he found himself sitting in his bedroom with Akira standing over him.  He was still covered in blood with a katana in one hand and in the other was a red flower.  

Battousai opened his eyes to see it was morning.  There was no blood covered man in sight.  He looked around to find his futon folded neatly.  Fear filled his being as he got up and searched the inn.  What if she woke up early and went out?  One of the men could found her and think she was a spy.  He paled at the thought.  Not too long ago, a spy was caught at Miyabe's base and she was tortured, raped, and left out on the street half naked.  He could not let the mysterious woman share that same fate.  Then, he found the woman carrying a stack of trays toward the main dining room.  Relieved and feeling ridiculous to fear for the woman, he facefaulted.  "What are you doing?" He asked exasperated.

"Carrying trays." The woman replied coolly as she walked by him and toward the dining room.

The Battousai blinked at the response.  He barely had experience with women and this one just puzzled him to no end.  He saw Okami and asked, "What is she doing?"

"Carrying trays." The innkeeper replied and the Battousai facefaulted again.  "She is such a wonderful worker.  I felt that she should help out while she was here."

Battousai shook his head and force himself to think logically.  He rushed after Tomoe and said, "You don't have to do that."

"But, I want to." She whispered with a strange note in her voice.  

"Right.  What's your name?" Battousai asked.

"Yukishiro Tomoe.  What is your name?"

"Himura Kenshin." 

"Well, Himura-san, I must go and give these trays out." Tomoe said as she walked away.

Battousai watched her leave confused.  She seemed to show no emotion what so ever.  There was something about her that reminded him of the falling snow in the mountains, soft, silent, and cold.  

*****

Battousai ate silently and at the far end of the room as possible like he normally did.  Tomoe was serving food to the soldiers and they were immediately whispering about the new girl.

"Hey, that's a new face." A man whispered.

"A real looker and just as friendly as Himura." The other whispered back.

Tomoe didn't appear fazed by the remarks being said in front of her.  Instead, she scooped up more rice and handed the bowl to the first man.  "Here you go, sir."

Iizuka who was one of the few who can handle eating close to the Battousai chuckled.  "I see that you brought home a woman.  Good for you, you are really a man."

Battousai kept on eating.  **_/Ignore him… ignore him…/_** He chanted mentally.

"How does she taste?" Iizuka inquired as he leaned next to him still smiling.

The smaller man fought the urge to choke.  **_/Wha?/_**

"I understand that she slept in the same room as you." Iizuka said loudly and everyone heard.

Battousai stood up and put his hand on his hilt.  Iizuka choked and backed away.  "Hey, I'm just kidding.  Say a little joke and you risk your life."

Scowling, the assassin walked out of the room and breathed heavily.  **_/That woman is being annoying just by being here.  She is already causing a stir with the others and I don't want that.  Just get rid of her and make sure she didn't tell anyone about where we are or who I am./_**

He waited patiently outside of the dinning room.  As he waited, he mentally prepared for his confrontation.  All he had to do was confront the woman, tell her to forget everything, and get her to someplace safe and away from any Shinsengumi fighters.  This was the first time he had to do something like that.  His former teacher once told him that preparing to deal with a woman was like going to battle.  Like many of his master's teachings, he didn't understand until now.  Then, he saw the woman standing in front of him with the same cold look in her eyes.  She bowed her head down and said, "I'm sorry for troubling you, I was drunk."

Battousai blinked at her.  "Excuse me?  Do you remember what happened last night?" He asked calmly.  _/She probably thought last night was some hallucination caused by sake.  I hope so./_

"Yes, you sliced a ninja in half."

_/Or not./_ "Yes, you must forget everything that happened and go home." Battousai said firmly.

"Why?  Don't you want me here?" The woman asked sounding confused and slightly hurt.

"No." Battousai said trying to think of what to say next.  "What about your family?  They must be worried about you."

Tomoe gazed at him.  "If I had anyone, I would not be drinking alone."

_/This is not good.  I can't predict what she's going to do next./_ Battousai thought as he shook his head.  "You should go someplace that is safer.  Kyoto is a dangerous place."  
"You mean a place without assassins?" Tomoe asked again her tone had become cold again.  "What will you do, kill me like that man out there?"

Battousai stared at her.  He never intended to kill her.  "Of course not.  You were unarmed."

"What if I was wielding a weapon, would you kill me then?" Tomoe asked.  After a long moment of silence, Tomoe said, "I must go to see Okami-san." She bowed politely and left the Battousai alone.

_/I lost./_ He thought as he slapped himself on the head.

Tomoe's appearance was the talk of the inn.  Everyone seemed to be whispering about her and then how the Battousai found her and bring her home.  Battousai decided to ignore the talk for now.  Today was the day that his superiors, Katsura and his chief aid Katagai will be visiting the inn and so he had to focus on making sure they were safe.   After all, while they were here, it was everyone's top priority for their safety.  Battousai entered the room and Katagai was talking with the other soldiers.  Katagai grinned as he raised his tea cup.  "Ah, Kenshin!  I heard that you got yourself a little lady.  Congratulations!"

Battousai blushed and slapped his forehead.  "Katagai-san, it's not like that!  Besides, we have more important things to talk about than my social life.  We have to be vigilant for the sake of Katsura-san!  We can't afford distractions!"

"Oh, a little distraction never hurts anyone.  From what I heard, Tomoe was a very nice distraction." Katsura said from behind as he sipped his tea.  Battousai sweatdropped and lowered his head.  

"Aren't you being a bit too relaxed about this situation?" He muttered.  

"Not at all.  After all, I have Ikumatsu." Katsura reminded as he fondly remembered his lover.  He gazed at the Battousai and sighed.  The Battousai could sense concern and guilt from him.  He didn't understand why.  Katsura was leading Japan to a new bold future.  He should not be feeling guilt.  "Himura-san, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, sir.  You should not be concerned about me.  I am just an assassin."  Battousai said as he bowed his head.

Katsura looked down and stared at his tea cup.  Again, Battousai sensed huge amounts of guilt weighing down on his soul.  "Still, I understand that you were attacked last night."

"Yes, I was ambushed."

"That is not good.  Only a few actually knew you exist.  There had been ambushes like that lately.  I suspect there is a traitor among us.  You better be wary, Himura-san." Katsura warned.  Then, he looked up at the trees and said, "Oh, and Himura-san?"

"Yes?" Battousai asked.

"Take a break and look at the flowers, the Zakura are blossoming." Katsura advised as he looked at the blood red blossoms around them.

Battousai blinked and asked, "Is that some form of code that I have not heard yet?"

Katsura frowned sadly and shook his head.  "No, just some friendly advice."

"Yes, sir." Battousai bowed politely and walked away.  Right now, he must focus on his duty because everyone else seemed more interested in blood red flowers and mysterious women.  **_/The strain of the war must be getting to him./_**

The day passed like it always does.  Lately for the Battousai, the days were measured by his assignments.  He noticed Okami walking up to him with a concerned look in her face.  "Himura." Okami said as she held out Tomoe's stuff.  "I finished cleaning up her stuff and I found these." She carefully lifted up the cloth to reveal a dagger and a black book.  

**_/She was armed./_** Battousai noticed stunned.  Why didn't he notice she was carrying a dagger?  Then, he had to wonder, if she had attacked him, would he kill her?  "Arigato, Okami-san, I will give these to Tomoe." Battousai walked away with the bundle in his arms.  His amber eyes gazed down at the black book on the bundle just waiting to be read.  A part of him wanted to look into the book to see what was in it; it was likely to be some journal she kept.  It held her deepest secrets and it was just about begging to be read.  He shook his head.  It would be rude of him to peek into another person's journal even if he didn't have any idea who Tomoe was.  

Tomoe was walking down the hall when he saw her.  She looked at him and then at the journal.  "My things." She said as she glided toward him.

"Yes, Okami-san cleaned them for you." Battousai explained as he handed her things.  

Tomoe picked up her journal and asked, "Did you read what is inside?"

"No.  That would be rude." Battousai replied.

"And killing people mercilessly isn't?"  

Battousai became silent again.  **_/How does she do that?/_** He wondered to himself.  Something about her made him uncomfortable; she said the most logical things and yet she didn't make any sense.  "That was different."

"I see." Tomoe looked at her journal again.  "You will not read this journal." She said as she tucked the journal inside her kimono.  Battousai's eyes widened and he looked down.  

"I do not intend to read your journal."

Tomoe paused and then looked at the Battousai's scar.  "When did you get that cut?"

"A few days ago, one of the bodyguards gave it to me before I killed him."

For the first time, Tomoe showed some emotion.  "Was he good?"

Battousai noticed the dead man, Akira, standing beside Tomoe glaring at him.  "He was… stubborn."

"Good." Tomoe bowed and walked away.  

Battousai just watched her leave silently.  /**_I will never understand women./_**

A couple of days passed and things settled down.  Iizuka checked into Tomoe's background and told him that she was most likely just a poor girl from a rich family who fell on hard times.  Battousai accepted this explanation fully.  Tomoe was a brilliant girl who could read, write, cook, and even arrange flowers.  She slept in the same room as the other staff girls.  None of the soldiers were rude to Tomoe, especially after they saw the Battousai put his hand onto his sword hilt a every time they look at her wrong.  The days passed like they normally do, with blood of the Shogunate and those who supported them.  One day, he was resting after a fairly brutal fight with a group of Shinsengumi.  He closed his eyes and tried to sleep.  As always his dreams were filled with men fighting, dying by his hands, and his past battles.  Then, he sensed someone in the room and then something was put over his shoulders.  His swordsman instincts lashed out and he pulled out his katana and opened his eyes.  At the other end of the sword was Tomoe shocked.  Battousai shoved her away and backed off.

"Gomen, Tomoe!  I didn't know it was you!" Battousai apologized and then looked down to see he was covered in a blanket.  "A blanket?"

"You were sleeping next to the window and it is cold outside." Tomoe explained as she got up.  "You cannot sleep without a sword ready even in your own home?"

Battousai didn't answer instead he just looked away.  **_/She's doing it again./_**  "It is a habit.  One cannot be too careful in these times."

"I see."

A moment of silence passed between them and finally Tomoe asked, "Why do you kill?"

"I am a killer." Battousai replied. "I kill to ease Japan's pain and bring happiness."

"How much longer will you kill?"

The boy blinked as he turned around.  "As long as it is necessary.  I am a killer, a man who makes it rain blood, and I will kill as long as I have to during this war."

"What about after the war ends?  Will you kill after that as well?" Tomoe inquired.

Battousai opened his mouth and then closed it.  He never thought about it.  When he first became an assassin, he simply thought he would kill a few people and then the war would be over.  However, the months just dragged on with no sign of killing to end.  He stopped looking forward to the future and lived in the present with no plans.  "I don't know."

"I see." Tomoe went to the side and picked up the bloody gi and hakama.

"Hey!  That's mine!"

"I am doing to clean it up." Tomoe replied as she turned around.

"But, it's covered in blood."

The woman held the clothes in her hands and whispered, "I was in a rain of blood." She walked away leaving the man stunned, again.

*****

"This Tomoe sounds like a nice woman." Kaoru confessed as she looked down feeling a little jealous. 

"She sounds downright cold and very mysterious too." Sano muttered then he saw Tetsu looking away troubled.  "Hey, Tetsu, you okay?  I mean, is it Kenshin talking about him killing all those Shinsengumi members?" 

Tetsu looked up and smiled slightly.  "A little.  I was just remembering the Bakumatsu myself.  There had been scary times and how it rained constantly in May."  
"Heavily at all times like the heavens were crying." Sensei nodded as he stared out.

"Rain, yes, it was raining very hard until the day of the Gion Festival."

"Everything became clear then." Kenshin added on.

The ones who did not experience the Bakumatsu looked confused at the three.  "What about the story?!" Yahiko yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Oro!  Right, the story." Kenshin took a deep breath.  "Anyway, it was raining hard and everyone had been getting anxious.  We were forced to remain indoors and out of action for a while because all of the Shinsengumi activity."

*****

The day had become clear and it stopped raining for the first time in weeks.  The men were in their highest spirits in a long time.  Today was the day of the Gion Festival.  Everyone was planning to have fun, except for the Battousai.  He and Iizuka were walking down the street.  "There had been conflict lately in the Chousu factions.  There had been rumors that Miyabe and Katsura are breaking off relations.  I suggest that you tell your woman to leave Kyoto for a while."

"She is not my woman."

"That's not what everyone else says." Iizuka said as he smirked. "Tomoe is a nice woman; you should try to get to know her better."

Battousai stared at him and then looked away.  Lately, he had been getting shifty around him.  He couldn't place his finger it but Iizuka was just feeling strange.  He ignored the feeling and followed him into the gardens where Katagai and Katsura were waiting for him.  

"What's my assignment?" Battousai asked.

"Well, it's not so important that I'd call it an assignment…," Katsura said. 

"Well, if it's not important, you really shouldn't call for me," Battousai responded as he turned around.

"Hey!" Iizuka sputtered. 

Battousai ignored him. "I've assassinated almost a hundred people these past six months.  No matter how we hide ourselves, the shogunate knows we're here. It isn't a good idea for me to be near the Chousu clan leaders. The Bakufu forces are growing stronger every day, especially the Shinsengumi. They could be the strongest of the Bakufu's weapons. And they have Furutaka—he may have given them information." 

"I understand," Katsura said. "We'll look out for them." 

"Well, about that assignment?" Iizuka prodded. 

"Well," Katsura said, "actually, tonight, during the Gion Festival, there's to be a secret council held at a certain inn. Toshiwara and Miyabe are expected to attend…" 

"You need a bodyguard?" Battousai cut in.  He was hoping for a bodyguard position, at least as a bodyguard he can directly protect others rather than just blindly kill anyone.

"Well, no, Katagai will be with me," Katsura said. "I was just wondering if you would like to join us." 

Battousai was stunned.  _/He is asking me to actually be part of the meeting?/_

"Hey, that's great!" Iizuka said enthusiastically. "What an honor! Your name could go down in history!" 

Battousai thought it out carefully.  "No, I decline. It's easier if a hitokiri keeps to the shadows as far as possible. And I'm not interested in history or honor. If we achieve a new age in which everyone can live in peace, that would be enough for me."  It was true.  The Battousai never asked to be famous for being a killer.  If he chose his fate, he would rather be forgotten by everyone and just fade into oblivion.

As he turned to leave, he heard Iizuka say, "It's no good. Maybe he's killed too many, but lately he's been acting strange….his sword has been getting slower." 

Battousai frowned as he walked away.  Was he getting slow?  He entered the inn and saw Tomoe sweeping the floor.   Like always, she was so calm and focused on her job.  It was as if all of the chaos just flowed around.  He had grown used to this strange woman's company and strange questions, in fact, he welcomed her.  She did not show the same fear as the others.  She was so calm and collected.  She was so peaceful and so welcoming.  Tomoe looked up at him.  "Yes?"

Battousai looked away slightly embarrassed.  "Nothing."

Tomoe bowed her head down and asked, "Okami-san had given me and the other girls the day off for the festival and I was wondering if you can come with me.  I do not have anyone else to go with and I don't want to be alone."

"Me?" Battousai asked as he looked around then he nodded.  "Sure." 

"Good."

The two went down to the city where all of Kyoto was outside enjoying the bright lights, various puppets, and other things.  The two went into the local tavern and ordered a couple of drinks.  Battousai reluctantly picked up his cup and sip the sake.  The warm sake didn't taste like blood, in fact it tasted like the same sake he drank before he started killing.  "It tastes good."

Tomoe took a sip and nodded.  "Yes, it tastes much better than before.  It must be the company."

"Yes." The two sat together.

"You said that you kill to bring happiness and ease pain but how can that be?  Death brings pain and erases happiness." Tomoe whispered as others were busy doing other things.  

Battousai frowned as he poured more sake.  "People die every day from other things.  I am merely bringing about their end."

"I see, so you decide who should live and who should die?" Tomoe said bitterly as she sipped her sake again.  "You don't even do that, you were told who to kill."  
"I am a sword for them to use.  Nothing more." Battousai said as he sipped more sake.

"How sad." 

The man stared at her.  "Sad?"

"You are a sword who cannot control who you kill or not kill.  If you lose control, all you can do is kill.  It is sad that you let yourself be used like that."

Battousai opened his mouth and yet he could think of any way to counter but like always he couldn't.  Before he could think about what she said, Iizuka rushed in and yelled, "Himura, Tomoe, get back to the inn!  We've been found out!"

"What?" Battousai exclaimed as he stood up.  He and Tomoe followed the taller man out into the streets.

"The council meeting has been ransacked by those Shinsengumi dogs!" Iizuka said as he looked around.  

"What about Katsura?  Did they get him?" Battousai asked as he put his hand on his hilt.  His heart was pounding and his rage was overflowing.  It made him want to slash every Shinsengumi wolf he saw.  

"I don't know.  You're fast, go to the inn and see if he is okay.  I will go and get help.  The meeting is at the Ideyaka Inn." Iizuka suggested as he ran off.

"You better go back to the inn." Battousai advised as he turned toward the inn and Tomoe followed him.

"No, a sword needs a sheath." Tomoe said as she ran as fast as she could after him.

The man could not argue with her.  He didn't have time.  Katsura could be fighting for his life or worse caught by the Shinsengumi.  He had to save him, he had to protect him.  The two ran toward the inn and saw a very short samurai in Shinsengumi colors running toward the inn as well.  The Battousai reached for his katana and was about to strike when Tomoe grabbed his hilt and shook her head.  "He is a child like you." She whispered pleading.

The boy paused and he looked around.  The Battousai was amazed, the boy didn't have a killer's aura, and he was very innocent and pure like he was before he started making it rain blood.  How can a boy like that be part of the Shinsengumi?  He put his hand away and they ran in the shadows.

*****

*thud*

Kenshin paused to see Tetsu collapsed onto the floor.  "Tetsu?" Sensei asked as he helped the young man up.  "Are you okay?"

"Oh my god, that was me." Tetsu muttered as sweat came down his forehead.  "I knew I was being watched but I had no idea that I was that close to death."

"Oro?!  That was you?!" Kenshin gasped, "Are you sure?"

"Ah, I didn't leave with the others so I left much later than them."

"Gomen nasai, Tetsu-san." Kenshin bowed his head down.  "I nearly killed you."  
"Don't worry, I'm just glad that Tomoe stopped you." Tetsu waved his hand.  "Go on, tell your story."

"Yeah, did this Katsura guy live through that incident?" Yahiko asked.

Everyone looked at the kid.  "Katsura died six months ago." Tetsu told him.

"Ah, well, Tomoe and I found out that Katsura had managed to miss the meeting because he had taken a nap and he accidentally overslept." Kenshin said as he rubbed his head.  "So, Tomoe and I went back to our inn.  Things got worse over the weeks, the other Chousu leaders have plans like burning down Kyoto and kidnapping the Emperor.  Thankfully, we managed to stop that from happening.  Unfortunately, not even I could stop what happened next."

*****

Battousai and Tomoe gazed out over the burnt ruins of the inn they stayed at.  The battle caused it to be burned down to the ground.  Katsura stood next to them dressed in rags with a huge hat on his head.  "I had lost everything." The man said to them as he looked down.  "I cannot go to Hagi but I cannot stay here.  Kyoto had been overtaken by the Shinsengumi for now.  Right now, we must focus on surviving the next few months.  Himura, you can go to a safe house I set up near Otsu.  Tomoe, you can go with him or go on your own.  You have no obligations to remain with us.  Be careful and blend in."

Battousai bowed his head down.  "Hai.  Please, be safe, Katsura-san.  Japan needs you more than it needs me."

Katsura sighed and looked at Tomoe.  "Remember what I said before, Tomoe." He walked away and vanished into the woods.

The two looked out over the city and Battousai asked, "Where will you go, Tomoe?"

"Where you go." Tomoe replied, "I have no place to go now."

The young man nodded as he stared out.  "A man and a woman living together and not married would stick out.  If we were to live together, then we must be proper about this, until death do us part."  He looked to the side to see the bloody form of Akira staring at him shocked.

Tomoe gasped as she bowed her head down.  "Then, I will be your wife." She whispered as a tear came down her face.

*****

At once everyone facefaulted.  "You were married at fifteen?!" Yahiko exclaimed, "Isn't that a little young?"

Sano snorted.  "Not at all, a young samurai becomes a man at the age of fifteen.  That's tradition."

"Yes, and being married young is normal.  I married Saya when I was just sixteen." Tetsu recalled.  He stared at Kenshin.  _/If Tomoe was his wife, and he was married back then, could the other rumors about the Battousai be true?  If they were, then I'm afraid of what Kaoru might think./_

Megumi yawned as she got up.  "Well, I'm going to make some tea.  Anyone want to join me?"

"Sure." Tetsu said as he, Sensei, Yahiko, and even Sano joined her leaving Kenshin and Kaoru alone.

Kenshin glanced at Kaoru who was staring down again.  "Kaoru-dono, are you okay with this?  I must warn you, the worse parts are still to come."

The girl nodded.  "I'll be fine.  I am not a child.  I can handle this."

Meanwhile in the kitchen, the group watched.  "I can't believe Kenshin was married.  I mean, he's so shy and timid especially around women." Sano muttered as he stood to the side.

Megumi broiled the tea.  Her strong hands shook as she watched the pot broil.  "I wonder if all of the stories were true about Ken-san.  I heard many scary tales about him when I was a little girl.  I didn't recognize him from those stories since he is so nice."

"There is such a thing as a nice hitokiri." Tetsu said, "Souji Okita was a good friend of mine, he was so nice and loves to play with his pig.  He plays with kids and refused to wear a sword when he's off duty but he had a killer side to him; the side that loves to kill and strive to defeat the enemy at any cost.  Kenshin is the same way."

"Isn't there anything we can do for him?" Yahiko asked concerned about Kenshin.  "I mean, Tetsu and Sensei got through the Bakumatsu and they were fine."

"Listen to his story, that is all we can do right now." Sensei advised, "Because if the rumors about Kenshin are true, then you may need a very open heart about it."

"Ah, you heard the stories as well." Tetsu said as he looked at the old man.

"Of course."

"About the other half of the scar?"

"Yes."

"I hope Kaoru has a good stomach for this."  
"Me too."

The others looked at the two.  Yahiko asked, "Are all veterans from the Bakumatsu this weird?"

Sensei and Tetsu sighed and then they went back to the dojo where Kenshin and Kaoru were waiting.  Megumi handed out the tea and they sat down in their original places.  

"Thank you, Megumi-dono." Kenshin said as he sipped the tea.  "We traveled to a small village near Otsu and got married at a local shrine.  We were officially husband and wife."

*****

"Here you go, sir." Kenshin said as he handed a jar to the local innkeeper.  "This should relieve your rash in just a few hours."

"Thank you, Himura-san." The old man bowed respectfully.  "You have been an excellent addition to our little village."

"I am just a medicine peddler." The young man said as he bowed back.  "I am merely doing my duty."

"And so humble too, good thing.  See you next week." The innkeeper laughed as he waved his hand and walked away.

"The medicine sold so well." Tomoe said as she helped Kenshin put away the remaining jars and flag.

"Yes and the weather is nice." Kenshin sighed as he looked up at the sky with violet eyes. "It had been a good day."

The two walked up the long mountain path back to their small cottage.  They had been living in the mountains for six months and so far no one knew except for a few that they were even there.  Kenshin didn't kill or even fight for six months.  While Kyoto was just less than a day's travel away, it felt like a world away. He couldn't explain why but he liked the peace and tranquility that surrounded them now.  The stench of blood had lessened around him, even the haunting ghost of Akira didn't show up as often as he used to.  

Tomoe went to the kitchen to prepare dinner and Kenshin went to the living room to prepare medicine for the next trip to the villages.  Thankfully, his old shishou had taught him herbal medicines just in case he got sick.  Iizuka told him that a medicine peddler and his wife would not stand out so much and he was right.  Kenshin paused as he ground the herbs into a nice pulp.  Rain fell as the air became cool.  Soon, it will snow and so he would have to gather many herbs and plants as possible for the long winter ahead.  

He sighed in relief as rain pattered on the rooftops.  There were no sounds of people whispering suspicions about him; no sounds of cutting into human flesh, and there was not even the slightest sound of gunfire.  It was peaceful and he loved it.

"Dinner is ready." Tomoe said as she entered the room.

"Thank you." Kenshin nodded as he got up and sat at the small table with the two plates of food.  As always, they ate together and talk idly about their plans for the next day.  They never spoke about their pasts or about the war in the rest of Japan.  After dinner, Tomoe would write in her journal and Kenshin would work more on the medicines.  At nightfall, she would be asleep in her futon while Kenshin slept against the wall.  Despite the peace, he knew that they might be ambushed.  So, he kept his swords at his side at all times.

Days passed and the air became cooler and rain fell harder.  Iizuka showed up in his garb as a traveling merchant.  "Ah, Himura-san." Iizuka said as he smiled at him and his wife.  "You look well."  
"So do you." Kenshin said as he bowed, "Come inside and have some tea." He gestured inside.  Iizuka nodded slightly stunned and followed him.  

Tomoe came up dressed in pants and a shirt.  "Excuse me; I must tend to the garden." The woman said as she bowed and walked out.

"Ah, as friendly as ever." Iizuka muttered as he sat on a cushion.  Kenshin handed him a cup of tea.  

"How is Katsura-san?" Kenshin asked concerned about his old supervisor.  

"He is fine.  Right now, he is rallying more troops to reclaim Kyoto.  We may be able to get you and Tomoe out of this hellhole and back to the battlefield." Iizuka proclaimed.

Kenshin winced as he looked away.  "I hoped that it would be longer.  I like it here in the village.  It is not boring and I did not enjoy killing.  If I had my way, I would stay here forever."

Iizuka smirked slightly and Kenshin stared at it.  "Don't let your skills get too rusty."  He put on his hat and bowed toward Kenshin.  "Farewell, Kenshin.  I hope to see you soon."

The taller man walked away and the smaller man could not help but feel slightly suspicious about his actions.

Several days passed, Kenshin was outside enjoying the pause in rainfall with the local village children.  One boy with short black hair proclaimed as he held up a stick, "I am Katsura!" 

The other boy who was bald also wielded a stick and proclaimed, "And I am Matsura!"

Kenshin felt ridiculous as he held up a pair of sticks and said, "I am the deadly Shinsengumi Captain Okita, my swords will taste blood tonight." _/Please, oh please don't let Katsura-san or anyone else find out about this./_ He prayed as he lifted his sticks and blocked off the 'attacks'.   

He paused as he sensed a strange very angry ki coming toward him.  The other kids stopped and they saw a young boy with dark hair and dark eyes.  "Who's he?" The black haired boy asked Kenshin.  "He's not from our villiage."

"I don't know." Kenshin came up to the boy and said as he held out his hand, "Hello, I'm Kenshin, are you new here?"  The boy scowled and bit his hand.  "YEOW!" The man screamed as he pulled back his hand and held it.  He scowled at the boy.  "That was not very nice."

"Enishi?" 

Kenshin and the other kids looked up to see Tomoe standing outside staring at the newcomer.  

"Neesan!" Enishi exclaimed as he ran toward her and hugged her.  He looked at Kenshin and gave him a hard look.

Kenshin blinked and thought, _/Tomoe have a little brother?/ _

After sending the confused children home, Kenshin went up to Tomoe and Enishi.  "Tomoe, you did not tell me you have a little brother." Kenshin said as he smiled down at the boy.  "I can see the family resemblance."

"Go to Hell!" The boy yelled as he slapped Kenshin away.  

"Enishi!  Don't talk to Kenshin like that." Tomoe said as she frowned at him.  "Forgive him, he is normally a nice boy."

Enishi turned away and crossed his arms.  "Hah!  Neesan, we have to talk." The young boy took Tomoe by the hand and dragged her to the side.  Kenshin bowed his head down and stood to the side.  He could not help but wonder how the boy knew where to find them.  The two talked while Kenshin was gathering herbs for the medicines.  Enishi stomped out carrying Tomoe's umbrella.  He glared at her and huffed away.

"Is your little brother okay?" Kenshin asked as he looked at his wife.  

"Yes, you must understand that my mother died shortly after giving birth to Enishi so only my father raised us.  I became both a mother and an older sister to him so he's protective of me but he is a very nice boy."

"I'm sure he is." Kenshin accepted as he bowed his head.  

Tomoe gazed at him and said, "You never asked me about my past."

"I had no reason." The man said as he crossed his arms.  

"I see."

Snow started to fall as Kenshin and Tomoe prepared for bed that night.  The man sat up next to the wall as usual and Tomoe was writing in her journal.  Slowly, Tomoe turned to see Kenshin with tear filled eyes.  "Kenshin, I need to speak to you." She whispered as she came up to the man.  Gently, she placed her hand on Kenshin's scarred cheek and bowed her head down.  "Forgive me." She threw herself onto him and Kenshin wrapped his arms around her soft body.  Her pink ribbon pulled apart as she held on to him and wept.  "I was in love with another man before I came to Kyoto.  We were supposed to get married but he felt that he cannot support me with his low salary.  He went to Kyoto to earn money but I never saw him again.  If I had just told him how I felt, that I could just hold him back, he would have been with me." Tomoe confessed as she buried her face into his chest.  "Why do you have to be so kind when you are not killing others?" She whispered as she looked up into his eyes.  "Why did you look so much better with violet eyes rather than amber?  Damn you."

"I'm sorry." Kenshin said as he held her.  He didn't know what brought her to Kyoto and he didn't care.  All of a sudden, he didn't want to let her go.  He didn't want to lose her like he had with those he cared about; his parents, the three girls, and even his arrogant teacher.  

"Take me, I am your wife." Tomoe pleaded as tears came down her face.  "Give yourself to me just for tonight."

Kenshin nervously slipped off his wife's yukata and embraced her.  Time slowed as the two mingled and rubbed over each other in intimate ways.  It was awkward at first but they learned quickly.  They moaned and groaned as the sheets flew around them and the snow floated onto the ground.  Finally, they rested with Kenshin sitting against the wall again with a nearly naked Tomoe in his arms.  "I was wrong." Kenshin said as he held Tomoe close to his chest.  "I thought that I was bringing happiness by killing others but I was wrong.  I am just a swordsman and the best I can do is protect this lifestyle.  I want to be with you, Tomoe.  You showed me the way to happiness without shedding blood.  I do not know what the months will bring but I do know that when the war is over, I will not take another life.  I will not kill again.  I promise."

Tomoe smiled slightly as she knelt closer.

*****

The sun rose as Kenshin opened his eyes.  He looked around to see Tomoe was gone.  "Tomoe?" He asked as he put on his clothes and went outside.  He couldn't sense her anyway.  Panic rose in his heart as he sat down.  What can he do?

"Himura!" Iizuka said as he opened the door.  Kenshin looked up at him.  "I'm sorry but Tomoe was the traitor.  Look in her journal."

Wanting to prove the man wrong, Kenshin rushed to the journal and skimmed through it.  His face paled as blood gushed out of his cut for the first time in months.  "He was Tomoe's fiancé." He realized much to his horror.  He collapsed onto his knees and he shook.  How can this be?  The woman he cared for was affected by that man's death.  Akira loved her and didn't want to die.  He caused the woman's sorrow and she wanted revenge.  Their meeting was not fate but it was planned.  

"You must kill her, Himura." Iizuka ordered as he walked out.  "She is a spy after all.  You will find her on top of the mountain in a shrine."

"Kill Tomoe?" Kenshin body was numb as he got up and put on his swords.  He was confused, how can he just kill his own wife after he confessed his love to her?  Did she want to kill him?  Then, he picked up Tomoe's purple shawl that was lying on the ground.  He was confused but he must find her.  

Snow fell onto the ground as Kenshin numbly went up the mountain.  He could not think, act, or even see clearly.  Nothing made sense to him.  Guilt wracked at his body for killing an innocent man who would have made his wife happy.  Then, he was angry for Tomoe betraying him.  But, she did have a right to hate him; he did kill her fiancé and then marry her.  

As he went through the woods, an arrow shot out of nowhere and pieced his shoulder.  Kenshin stared at it and men in black jumped out at him.  Normally, he would not be bothered with only two men but he didn't know what to do.  All he could think about was Tomoe betraying him.  He pulled out the arrow and slashed at the ninjas.  More came out and he attacked again.  He couldn't fight with all his power though.  It had been six months since he had killed anyone and he hated it.  Still, he stabbed them one by one and then before he could react, he saw one of the pulling a chain in the snow and explosions echoed through the landscape and a wall of snow flew at him.  

It was a long and painful battle but the samurai made his way to the small shrine in the mountain.  He could feel her.  He was almost there.  His back was bleeding, his shoulder was in pain, and his entire body just refused to move right.  In his hand was the blood stained shawl he could now let go.  

He sensed a strong angry ki before him.  The man looked up to see a tall aged ninja standing over him confidentially.  "You are the infamous Battousai, I figured not even those explosions would stop you but you are still human." The man grunted as he got out his dagger.  "Now, die for the Shogunate."

"Not until I see Tomoe." Kenshin whispered as he attacked.  The ninja dodged the blow easily and bashed the smaller man into the ground.  Kenshin's head spun as darkness and silence started to surround him.  He was still conscious but he just could not see or hear.  He swung as hard as he could be he kept on missing.  His shawl flowed with him as he tried again but it was hopeless.  He just could not see.  Then, he sensed his foe had stopped and he attacked.  He had to see Tomoe, he had to talk to her and save her.  He felt the familiar feeling of his katana ripping into flesh and he opened his eyes.  

A small dagger flew by him and slashed his left cheek making a perfect cross out of the cut that was there before.  Kenshin gasped as he dropped the katana to see Tomoe standing in front of the ninja.  The ninja laughed bitterly as he fell to the ground.  "The line between hate and love is thin." He whispered as he closed his eyes and died.

"Tomoe!" Kenshin screamed as he cradled his lover in his arms.  There was nothing he could do.  Tomoe's injuries were too severe and they were miles away from the villiage.  

Tomoe smiled slightly as she held his hand.  "I'm sorry." She cried as she put her hand onto his face.

"Tomoe." Kenshin bowed his head down and then he sensed someone else was there.  He looked up to see Enishi staring at him in fear and he ran away.  "I'm sorry, Enishi."

*****

There was silence as Kenshin held his hands.  "I killed her.  I killed my wife." The young man repeated as he looked down.  

"Oh my." Yahiko breathed heavily as his eyes widened.  

"Yes." Kenshin closed his eyes, "I knew how she must have felt when Akira died.  I hated the feeling.  I also found out that Iizuka was the traitor.  Katsura-san took care of him.  After I recovered from my wounds, Katsura reassigned me to be a bodyguard.  He hired another hitokiri to take my place.  I spent the rest of the war protecting the leaders as a bodyguard and front line soldier.  Others still wanted to kill me, however, so I had to kill them.  After the war, I put down my katana and was given this reverse blade sword by a local swordsmith.  I decided to start traveling to atone for my actions.  But, I had to do one more thing."

*****

He wandered the vast lands of China.  He heard rumors that Enishi, his brother-in-law had been seen here.  While the boy was a brat to him, Kenshin had to find out if the boy was all right.  He had to atone for what he did to his sister.

"So, you decided to come to me."

Kenshin turned around and saw a young man with white hair and blue eyes in a Chinese fighting outfit staring at him.  "Enishi?"  He was stunned at the sight.  Enishi's normally dark hair and eyes became so pale like he was a demon or a tiger.  Did he cause Enishi's transformation?

"Yes, you recognized me, Hitokiri Battousai." The man said as he came up.  "I was hoping to get stronger and then hunt you down later but I don't want to miss this opportunity." He snapped his fingers and several men came out with guns.  "You may be able to dodge bullets but not even you can avoid the bullets of twenty guns."

Kenshin stared at his sword.  He could kill them but he won't.  It was not Enishi's fault that he had gone insane.  It was his fault.  He had to make things right but he could not make himself hurt the boy.  "Then do it." Kenshin said as he picked up his katana and dropped it to the ground.  

"You want to die?" Enishi asked stunned as he picked up the reverse blade sword.

"Yes.  I wish to pay for my sins." Kenshin bowed low to the ground and stared downward.  /**_No, get up.  You can't do this./  _**_/I must pay for my sins./_

The teenager held the sword up and then smirked.  "No, death is too kind for such a pathetic man like you." He put the sword onto his hip and then got out chains.  "I will make you suffer for your crimes, Battousai.  I own you now body and soul." 

*****

"Wait a second, you mean that Chinese Mafia leader that was your first master was…" Sano paused as he could not finish it.

"Yes, my brother-in-law." Kenshin nodded as he looked down.  "After my capture, Enishi tossed my sword into the sea and he kept me in chains constantly.  He tattooed my back with the symbol of 'sword demon' to warn others of my bloody past.  He kept me for three years until he was overthrown.  I didn't know if he died or not but I was sold to another person.  I don't know why but I just found it harder to escape every time like I couldn't will myself to find a reason to escape.  I just felt that I was unworthy of freedom."

Silence filled the room again as the group comprehended what they heard.  "You gave yourself up?" Tetsu asked, "Why didn't you just commit seppuku to at least hold on to your pride?"  
"I don't know." Kenshin looked at Kaoru who was shaking and looking down.  "Kaoru-dono?  Are you okay?" He was nervous, she was just so quiet.  It was not at all like her.  Does she hate him for what he did?

She muttered something.   

The group leaned in closer to hear.  "What did you say?" Megumi asked louder.

Kaoru's fists tightened and she glared up.  "YOU IDIOT!  HOW CAN YOU JUST LET HIM TAKE YOU LIKE THAT?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs causing everyone to fell over.

"Oro?" Kenshin yelped as he jumped back.

Tears poured down her face as Kaoru half crawled to Kenshin and grabbed him by the shirt.  "Tomoe didn't want you to go through that.  You idiot, you did not kill Tomoe, she sacrificed her life for you.  There's a difference!  She loved you!  She loved you enough to die saving your life and you repaid her by letting yourself be her little brother's slave?!  She didn't want that.  All she wanted is for you to be happy.  She just wanted you to be happy." She sobbed as she held on tightly.

"Then… you don't hate me after all I told?  I am a murderer."

"I know." Kaoru sobbed harder. "But, you suffered so much all those years being abused constantly by all those mean masters and slavers.  You were ignored by the government despite all you did for them.  You had given up all hope and I can't forgive you for that!  There are people who care for you and don't give a damn about your past; Sano, Megumi, Yahiko, and even Sensei and Tetsu.  Please, don't think of yourself unworthy of anything.  Just please, don't think so low of yourself again." 

"Kaoru-dono, don't cry." Kenshin pleaded as he held her.  "It's okay.  I'm fine now.  Really." _/She was crying for me?  I cannot believe she would cry so much just for __me.__/_ He looked up at the others who were just watching in awe.  _/They were worried about me, even Tetsu and Sensei and they were my enemies in the Bakumatsu.  Perhaps, there is hope for me after all./_

To Be Continued... 

Replies to the Reviews.

Wow!  Thanks for all these reviews!  I'm glad you liked my interpretation of the Saitou vs. Kenshin fight.  I had to watch the OVAs several times to do this chapter and make it original enough for ya.  

Brittanie Love- Thanks.

Leah Durose- Yeah, Saitou is such a great fighter.  He is cool in a creepy way.

Kaoru Gal- Well, the interaction between Kenshin and Kaoru would show it.

Somewei-  Hey, Kaoru and Sano aren't the types to hate Kenshin just because of his past.  They're overprotective of him.

Sailor-Earth 13- Thanks.

Kenshin's Angel- I'm a fan of Kenshin/Kaoru.  What do you think?  LOL

Kasshin- Sorry, but I can't have Kenshin without a past with Tomoe.  She made Kenshin the lovable guy he is today.

Zxully anti-nostalgic- I understand.  One of my main weaknesses is tenses.  I don't know why but thanks for pointing it out!

Bob-san- Thanks.

Invader Zim- Yeah, I noticed in the past few reviews.  LOL

Hell-chan- I've fulfilled my obligation.  Hope you like it.

Lilly of the Shadow- Thanks.  Kenshin as the Battousai was interesting.  

EEevee- Yeah, it does seem shorter on the IM screens.  See ya Sunday!


	15. Freedom

To Be Free

Part 15

Freedom

By Maria Cline

(Parts 1-4 by Ami-dono)

It was dark as Kaoru opened her eyes and sat up in her futon.  "The sun's not up yet?" She wondered out loud as she picked up her candle and lit it.  She got up and walked down the hallway.  It felt like forever since Kenshin finally told them his tragic past but it was only last night.  She peeked into Kenshin's room to see Sano and Yahiko sleeping their backs snoring loudly.  Kaoru couldn't help but laugh at the resemblance between the two.  They had the same hair, the same boyish charms, and they are both very stubborn.  However, Yahiko acted far more mature than Sano, like he had grown up faster than he did.  The boy spy, she could not help but wonder what will happen to him after this 'assignment' was completed.  He was a good student and had plenty of potential but did he want to study under her?  She doubted it.  Her past students rejected her the moment things got difficult.  

Kaoru signed as she looked at Kenshin who was sleeping next to the wall with his sword on his shoulder.  No matter how hard she tried, she could not see a former manslayer or a former slave.  Kenshin spared no expense when he told her the dark details of his former life as the Battousai.  It was like he was trying to scare her away.  She sat down on the wall opposite to him and watched him twitched and moaned as he held his sword tighter.  What nightmares haunted him at night?  When she first met him, she thought that his nightmares had to do with his years of slavery but now his nightmares must be more about his years as a manslayer.  He had killed three hundred people in his lifetime and caused pain for many more.  If she killed that many, she would have shattered.  The irony of it, Kenshin tried to scare her away but it just made her want to get closer.  Kaoru's heart broke as she thought of the years of suffering he had endured.  He was a manslayer for four years and a slave for ten years.  _'Mou, he spent half of his life serving others and suffering because of that.'_   She thought sadly.  

He twitched again and she thought.  _'That woman in my dreams, she must have been Tomoe trying to see if I can help him.  Even from beyond the grave, she still tries to help him.'_ Her heart warmed at the idea of this woman helping her friend.  True, she was a little jealous that Tomoe helped Kenshin more than she did but she could not hate her.  Tomoe had freed Kenshin from the Battousai and so she will make sure that Tomoe's death won't be in vain.  

Slowly, she crept up to Kenshin and watched him sleep softly.  "I wonder how much longer it will be until you can sleep lying down and without a sword in your hand." She wondered to herself as she smiled slightly and got up and walked out to the hall.  Kenshin tilted his head up and opened his eyes.  

*****

"Are you sure I shouldn't be going to work?" Kenshin asked as he and the others were eating breakfast.

"You were nearly killed; I don't think that Kudo would let you work like that.  Sensei said that he'll explain everything.  So, don't worry about it." Sano said as he started to eat.  

"But, I had been missing work several times and I just started working." Kenshin pointed out guilty. 

"You were held hostage and now you are fatally wounded by a psychotic cop." Yahiko explained, "I think those are good reasons."

"But, I feel fine." The man insisted, "It's just a minor wound."

"In your side." Kaoru warned as she waved her finger, "Megumi warned you not to do anything stressful for a few days.  I don't want you to be working on a high roof with that wound of yours."

"I suppose." Kenshin bowed his head down.  "I just didn't want to trouble anyone any more than I already had done."

"You're not troubling anyone!" Kaoru screamed and then Kenshin jumped back.  The woman bowed her head down.  _'Oh Kenshin.'_ She thought mournfully as she bowed her head down.  All Kenshin did was make sure he was not an inconvenience.  He always smiled and agreed with everything.  Despite his power, he was still afraid that others would punish him.  "Say, Kenshin, maybe we can do shopping later today.  Okay?"

"Hai." Kenshin nodded.

"Good." Yahiko got up, "I ah… need to see Saitou and Tetsu about what I will do now." The boy looked to the side.  "I'm still their spy and all."

"Okay, Sano can come with you." Kaoru said eager to get the former street fighter out of the way.  "Yahiko-kun, I really hope that you can study the Kamiya Ryuu Style again.  You have great potential."

Yahiko stared at her_.  /I don't believe this lady.  She is housing a former assassin, an idiotic fighter, and a spy and she is acting like we're family to her./_ "Maybe, but maybe I can find someone who looks better than you." Yahiko laughed and Kaoru swung her bokken at him.

"No dojo master is better looking than me!" Kaoru screamed as Kenshin and Sano tried to hold her back.

"Let's go, Yahiko-chan." Sano said as he picked up Yahiko and carried him away.  "Maybe I can see that beady eyed freak and fight him again."

Kaoru calmed down and watched the two leave.  "I swear, that guy is going to get himself killed or get tossed into jail someday."

"I'm sure he will grow out of it, that he will." Kenshin smiled slightly as he pointed out.  "I just hope that Saitou would show restraint when he fights Sano."

"Let's clean up and we can get going."

*****

Kaoru and Kenshin walked down the street as always.  The dojo's bloody floors had been cleaned and the walls still need work.  The woman was dressed in one of her better kimonos while Kenshin was dressed in his normal clothes with his sword in its cloth sheath as always.  The weather was warm and the sun was shining.  "Such a great day." Kaoru sighed as she smiled slightly.

Kenshin just nodded as he looked around.  He stiffened when he recognized the area.  "Kaoru-dono, was that where we… ah… first met?" Kenshin asked as he pointed to a spot.

Kaoru looked and then she nodded.  "Oh yeah.  Yes, this was the place." _'This was the place where I first met Kenshin.  When I first bought him and, oh man.'_ The woman blushed as she glanced at Kenshin.  "No offense, I'm surprised you remembered it.  I mean, you were so shy and timid.  You changed for the better and I liked that."

"Yes, I did." Kenshin sighed as they strolled down toward the cherry tree grove and sat down.  "It's strange thinking back when I was a slave.  I was completely numb, I was used to taking orders and doing everything in my power to keep my masters happy.  I could have escaped if I tried hard enough but I just couldn't."

Kaoru took his hand and held it.  "It's okay.  You won't have to deal with that any more.  You can do anything you want now."

Kenshin nodded.  "But, I don't know what I want." The man confessed, "I am still so confused about everything.  You had been nothing but kind to me despite of my past but I still feel troubled.  What if I start killing again?"

"I see." The girl put her hands on her lap and took a deep breath.  "I know that you lead a hard life and that you did kill a few people but I believe that is because you didn't know it at the time.  You were a kid and you just let those Imperialists tell you what to do.  But, you're older and wiser so you won't make the same mistakes this time.  Trust yourself for a change, Kenshin."

"You trust me despite my past but I'm still not sure about myself." Kenshin observed, "I do have some idea of what to do but I don't know if I'm ready or not to do it." He paused and then looked at Kaoru.  "Kaoru-dono, may I ask a question about you?"

The girl blushed and then she smiled.  "Of course, you told me as much as you could about yourself, I should return the favor."

The man blushed as she looked away and asked, "Ummm... may I ask, what made you decide to free a slave?  I was pondering that since Sano told me a little about your past.  You must have had a hard time with money and yet you decided to free me and I was just wondering how come."

Kaoru gasped as she looked away.  "Oh, I never told you that.  It's an interesting story, to be honest, I never really thought about freeing any slaves until just a couple of months ago."

*****

Rain fell as Kaoru stood in front of her empty dojo.  Sano, her savior, had gone back home, Dr. Gensai and his granddaughters were off visiting Dr. Gensai's sister, and so she was left alone.  Water soaked into her kimono and into her hair but she didn't care.  There were no students today, no one even bothered to visit her.  

"Damn it." She whispered as tears came down her face.

"Don't cry."

The woman turned around to see a strange man dressed in a typical traveler's outfit with a huge hat covering his head.  "Who are you?!" Kaoru demanded as she picked up a bokken and held it up.  

"Is this the Kamiya Dojo?" The stranger asked as he looked up at the sign.

"Yes." The girl did not trust him.  There was something strange about him that she could not explain.  "What do you want?"

Rain fell harder and Kaoru and the stranger stared at each other.  Finally, the stranger gestured inside.  "May we speak inside?  I hate rain."

The girl blushed as she saw the man was soaked to the bone. "Of course.  Come inside." The two entered the dojo and the man looked around.

"Where are the students?" He asked.

"There are no students." Kaoru said bitterly.  "They ran away."

"Even the Battousai?"

Enraged, Kaoru slammed the stranger's head with her bokken.  "The Battousai was never my student!"

"Of course not, you were too young." The stranger muttered as he rubbed his still covered head.  "I heard rumors that the Battousai was in Tokyo killing again so I thought I should check things out."

The girl sighed as she sat down.  "I'm sorry, I was just so mad.  That guy was a fake, exposed by a friend of mine.  He wanted to ruin my dojo and force me to sell it to his brother just for land.  It made me so mad that bastard would murder so many people just to get me." Tears came down her face again as she buried her head.  "I am just so alone."

The stranger nodded as he looked outside.  "I thought it was another false lead.  It's not like him to go around announcing his name to everyone." He muttered to himself and then saw the woman still crying.  "Stop crying, I hate it when a pretty girl cries." He ordered as he reached into his shirt and gave her a handkerchief.  The girl accepted the cloth and blew her nose.  She handed it back to him and the stranger waved his hand.  "Keep it."

"Thank you." Kaoru bowed her head down.  "I just feel a little lonely right now and I don't know what to do.  It's been a week since the fake Battousai had been brought in and no one came.  I don't think that I'm a good enough teacher for them or that I was just a girl."

The man took a deep breath as he stared at her.  "You're young.  You can recover.  You have it far better than other people that's for sure."

"Maybe." Kaoru pouted.

"I'm serious." The man stared out of the window and into the pouring rain.  "You have your own place, you have a good idea of what to do in life, and you have actual control over your life.  That's far more than what many people had."

The girl smiled slightly.  "If you put it that way, I am lucky but still, I wouldn't mind if my students come back."

"If they have not come back before now, they are worthless.  People these days don't have a good sense of loyalty.  It's sad really." The man stood up and turned his back toward her.  "I had this man who owed a great debt to me; he actually gave me his life.  Not once did he complain or try to escape me despite the tortures I put him through.  He was so loyal to me.  I actually had grown quite fond of him but I lost everything and him as well.  I don't know what happened to him, made me wish I had set him free before."

"I'm sorry." Kaoru said as she looked down.  "Why didn't you set him free before?"

The man shrugged.  "I don't know, pride, ego, who knows.  Many people like to keep slaves around because they like to have power over other people.  Slaves had no choice in what to eat, where to sleep, many times, they don't even have a choice on what others can call them.  That's why it's so hard for rich people to set slaves free because then they would lose control over their lives."

"That was sad." Kaoru confessed, "I didn't want to get married because I was afraid my husband would try to 'own' me and control what I do."  At that moment, she knew what to do.  The rain stopped and she stood up with sunshine beaming down on her.  "I know what to do!  I'm going to free at least one slave!"

"You are going to do that?" The stranger asked confused.  "Slaves don't come cheap you know."

"I don't care.  I saved up plenty of money and my friends can help out too." Kaoru said excited as she paced.  "Why didn't I think of this before?  It makes perfect sense.  Thank you, sir." The girl bowed repeatedly and the stranger just waved his hands.  

"It was nothing.  Really." The stranger looked outside at the sky clearing up.  "The rain stopped, I must leave."

"So soon?" Kaoru asked disappointed.

"Hai, I have places to see and leads to follow.  Good luck on your quest." The stranger bowed and opened the door.

"Good luck on yours." Kaoru said as she bowed again and then she gasped.  "What's your name?  I'm Kaoru."

The man chuckled as he turned toward her and tilted his hat to reveal a patch of white hair.  "I think it's better that you don't know my name." He smirked as he put on a pair of strangely colored glasses and walked away.

*****

"And that's what happened." Kaoru concluded as she leaned back against the tree.  "I never saw that strange man again."

"I see." Kenshin said as he stared at her.  _/Strangely colored glasses, I wonder if that's him.  No, he hates __me.__/_ 

"I admit, I never dreamt that I would meet anyone like you, Kenshin." Kaoru beamed at him.  "If anyone deserved to be free, it was you."

Kenshin blushed as he looked down.  "Really?"

"Mou!  Kenshin, you practically herald in the new Meiji Era without as much as a 'thank you' from the Government!" Kaoru exclaimed as she slapped her forehead.  

"I didn't mind." 

"I know." _'You didn't want recognition for what you did but you deserve at least some credit.'_ Kaoru thought as she leaned on her hand.  "Say, Kenshin, wanna go back home for a while?"

"Okay." Kenshin nodded as the two got up and walked back to the dojo.

*****

Sanosuke's jaw dropped as the two walked down the rich streets of Tokyo.  The former fighter rarely saw such wealth and splendor.  "Are you sure they live here?" Sanosuke asked Yahiko who was holding a map.

"I think at least Saitou lives here.  Tetsu said that he's responsible for what happens to me." The boy sweatdropped, "That kinda scares me."

"Yeah.  He is a little creepy.  When I get stronger, it's rematch time!" Sanosuke vowed as he stood straight up.

"Excuse me?"

The two looked to see a tall woman carrying an infant on her back using a special carrier.  She was lovely with piercing eyes and have a grace about her.  "Yeah?" Sanosuke asked as he stared at her.  

"You two are looking for Fujita Goro?" The woman asked softly.

"Yeah, you know where he lives?" Sanosuke asked, "I've never been in this part of town before."

"Of course.  This way." The woman gestured toward a fairly large house and sitting on the front porch was Saitou in a gi and hakama.  

Saitou glanced up and said, "Tokio, I see you brought guests."

Tokio chuckled as she took off the carrier and held the baby in her arms.  "I figured they were looking for you."

"You know that beady eyed psycho?" Sanosuke asked dumbfounded.  _/How can such a charming woman be with such a wolf?/_ He thought.

"That beady eyed psycho is my husband and the father of my little baby here." Tokio said as she glared at him.  "You really are as stupid as Saitou said."

The two fell over in shock.  "Husband?!  Father?!" Yahiko exclaimed, "That's crazy!  How can you stand a creepy guy like him?" 

Sanosuke got up and yelled, "I'm not stupid!  Why do people think that I'm an idiot?"

"Because you are one." Saitou replied as he stood up.  "Oh well, what do you want to speak to me about?"

Yahiko looked down and asked, "Well, I was just wondering what am I supposed to do since my job was done at the Kamiya Dojo."

"I don't know.  You have great potential as a fighter and a spy.  You're sharp, insightful, and very blunt.  There has been some trouble recently that we may need help with." Saitou said as he rubbed his chin.  "You can stay where you wish until then but you must remain in Tokyo for now."

"Sounds fair.  There's no place outside of Tokyo I want to go to anyway." Yahiko nodded as he crossed his arms.  

"Good." Saitou looked at Sanosuke who was glaring back.  "Oh, you better improve on your fighting skills.  You are an absolute amateur."

Sano's face turned bright red as he slammed his fists toward Saitou who just raised his arms and blocked every one of his punches.  Sanosuke paused and Saitou lowered his arms.  _/I hit every one but he never flinched./_

"Was that all you can do?" Saitou asked as he reached into his sleeve and got out a cigarette pack.  "You are strong, but you relied too much on your strength in your fights.  You're sloppy with your technique and you don't have any defense abilities.  I don't know how you became such a famed fighter."

Sanosuke gasped as he held his heart.  "I'm a great fighter!  I may not have fought in the Bakumatsu but I can handle myself just fine!"

Saitou just lit a cigarette and smoked it.  "Maybe, but you were content with just fighting local thugs and the occasional gangster.  You are a decent fighter but I am an excellent fighter.  That was not your fault; you were just the product of the times.  Just try to work on your abilities and maybe you have a chance with me."

"You bet." Sanosuke said as he started to tense up.  "I will defeat you one day, Hajime Saitou!" He turned around and marched away.  Yahiko hurried after him and left the three alone.

Sanosuke stomped angrily away.  His pride was hurting and his ego was bruised.  Saitou was the first person that had defeated him in years.  It wasn't just the loss that bothered him but the way he was treated.  "That overbearing bastard.  I'll get him.  And how can he live in such splendor?"

"I don't know." Yahiko shrugged.  The boy paled and then looked up at Sano.  "Say, that baby, do you think that he will grow up to be just like him?"

Sano gasped as he looked behind to see Saitou playing with the baby.  "I don't want to know." Images of Saitou and a group of mini-Saitous running around waving their mini-katanas around and smoking cigarettes bombarded his brain.  "Gah!  I can't stand the idea."

*****

Hashi-zume stared at the small dojo.  He had to laugh at the sight.  Dojos were losing popularity and this one was no exception.  There was a gaping hole in the wall and the front porch was ruined.  His sources told him that this woman was the latest owner of the Battousai.  It irritated him that the Battousai had somehow made it so far into Tokyo.  _/That woman would be eager to get rid of the Battousai as soon as I pay her enough and tell her about him./_ He smirked as he knocked on the door.

"Back already, Sano?" Kaoru asked as she opened the door to see the older man staring at her.  "Who are you?"

The man smiled and bowed.  "Hello, I am Hashi-zume.  I understand that you had bought a slave recently."

Kaoru stared at him.  He looked like a respectable business man but there was something odd about him that she could not comprehend.  "Maybe.  Why do you ask?"

"I don't know why a young woman would buy a slave for this run down dojo but I believe it would be your best interest to sell him somewhere else." The man said as he bowed.  

"Sell him?" Kaoru repeated angrily.  

"Yes, he had a history that involved manslaughter in the hundreds.  It was in the government's best interests and yours if you just sell him to someplace far away." Hashi-zumi suggested as he reached into his jacket and handed the money to Kaoru.  "What do you say?"

Kaoru looked to the side to see Kenshin hiding behind a door gazing at her with wide violet eyes.  She smirked as she clutched the bag and flung it in the politician's face.  "This is what I say." Kaoru said as she stood over the prone man.  "I know about Kenshin's past and it was a little shocking for me but I don't care.  I bought him to give him the freedom he deserved.  So, I can't and won't send him away just because of some crooked politician!"

Hashi-zume rubbed his face and said, "You know, I can have you arrested for this." 

Kaoru stuck out her tongue.  "Like I care.  Kenshin is my friend and friends don't sell each other out!  Besides, it's thanks to Kenshin that you are even in power!"

"That's right.  Your behavior was deplorable, makes me wish seppuku was mandatory." Tetsu said as he and another man came into the room.

"General Yamagata!" Hashi-zume said as he bowed.  "I didn't know you were in town."

"I was.  We will have a talk but now just leave." Yamagata ordered looking imposing as he pointed to the door.  The other man scowled and bowed. 

"Yes sir."  The man walked out of the door and Yamagata stared at the girl.  The taller man studied her.

"Interesting, so, you were the one who freed Himura-san despite his past.  You are a very brave girl." Yamagata said as he nodded.  

"Kenshin's not that scary." Kaoru confessed as she blushed slightly.  _/I can't believe this, the infamous General Yamagata is in my dojo./_  She gasped.  "Kenshin!" She looked to see that Kenshin had vanished.  "Mou!  Where could he be?" Kaoru wondered and then she bowed.  "I'll be right back." 

She ran around until she entered Kenshin's room where he was sitting against the wall shivering.  "Kenshin, there you are!  Are you okay?"

Kenshin gazed up at her with wide eyes.  "Kaoru-dono, Yamagata-san is out there.  I… I don't know if I can face him." He said as he wrapped his arms around his legs.  "He obviously wanted me to kill again for him.  I can't do that."

"Then, just tell him that." Kaoru supported as she put her hand on his shoulder.  "Remember, you have the right to say no.  You're not a slave or a hitokiri anymore.  You don't have to do what other people order you to do."

"Right." Kenshin nodded as he got up.  "It's just that it has been so long since I last saw him.  I'm nervous but I have to face this." The former slave took a deep breath and walked out of the room.  Slowly, he made his way to the main dojo room where Yamagata and Tetsu were sitting.  The former comrades locked eyes and Kenshin sat down in front of him.

"Yamagata-san." Kenshin said as he bowed.  His mask slipped on as he spoke.  "It has been a long time." 

"Ten years." Yamagata said as he bowed back.  "I... I'm sorry about the hardships you endured.  Tetsuosuke and Saitou told me your story.  I wish I had known sooner.  We could have helped you.  I just could not comprehend why you let yourself be chained for so long.  You were not the type to just give up."

Kenshin looked down sheepishly.  "I do not know myself, Yamagata-san.  I just had no reason to escape.  That is all."

The general gasped as his face paled.  "No-no reason?!  How can you say that?!  We could have given you a high ranking position, a good job, privileges that would make anyone green with envy, you were not stupid, and you must have known that."

The other man shrugged as he stared down at his hands.  "I don't want to kill for you or anyone else any more.  I never wanted a reward for killing innocent people.  I made orphans out of children, widows out of wives; I've even killed many of Tetsu's comrades.  How can anyone reward me for being a murderer?  I... was nothing more than a tool for you.  At least when I was a slave, people didn't ask me to kill.  The only one who got hurt was me."

Yamagata closed his eyes as he tilted his head back.  He could not believe it.  Did Kenshin actually choose to be a slave over being a rich officer or a politician?  "Kami... what about your friends and family, don't they care about you?"

"The only family I had was my brother-in-law and he was my first master.  My former comrades were afraid of me, they don't like me.  Kaoru-dono and her friends were the first people who cared about me in over ten years." Kenshin smiled slightly at Kaoru who blushed.

"I see." The man took a deep breath.  "Then, I suppose you won't accept my offer to rejoin us in the new government."

"I'm afraid not.  I want to see what it's like to be free for just a while." Kenshin replied as he looked up at Yamagata.  

"It would be rude of me to force you." The man got up and bowed.  "Very well, just remember that if you ever change your mind, we will always welcome you."

"That's right." Tetsu agreed as he waved, "The police department could always use another Bakumatsu veteran."

Kenshin just nodded and the two left.  

Yamagata and Tetsu entered a carriage and they rode off.  The older man watched out of the window amazed.  "He had changed so much and yet he seemed the same somehow."  He muttered, "Did you know that he once saved my wife?"

"No, sir." Tetsu shook his head.

"Ah, he was my bodyguard and he did everything in his power to save me and my wife.  He was loyal to a fault to the Chousuu forces and not once showed any signs of betrayal.  Yet, I was afraid of him and his abilities.  Maybe, that was why there were those who turned a blind eye if they heard rumors of him being a slave." Yamagata stared out of the window.  "We were the ones who caused him to be a slave in the first place.  We forced him to kill when he was too young because of his power.  The poor boy really gave up his freedom when he joined us.  I just hope that he will find the peace he had been searching for." Yamagata muttered as he watched the dojo vanish into the distance.

*****

Kenshin stood outside as the birds sang.  He sighed as he felt the warm sun on his face.  Kaoru came up and said, "Kenshin, are you okay?  You've been fairly quiet since Yamagata-san visited."

"I was just thinking about what I should do now.  I… I think that I know what I want to do but it will be hard." The young man gazed upward.  "I had been to many places and seen many horrors in my life, Kaoru-dono.  Many good people suffer every day due to the war, disease, and even other people.  I… I know that you think that I should stay here but I can't." The man turned around and said, "I think that I should become a ronin like I was planning to before I became a slave."

Kaoru's heart stilled as she just nodded.  Ever since she first met him, she had been mentally preparing for the day when she had to say goodbye to him.  It felt too soon to her but he did gain some money and it was not like he couldn't defend himself.  He was the Battousai after all.  It was logical for him to take the next step and leave her but why does that sound so hard to accept?  "I see.  Well, I did tell you when I first freed you that you can leave any time you are ready." The girl fought the urge to cry.  "I should be looking forward to this but I just feel sort sad.  I'm going to help you prepare for the trip.  You have to pack some necessities and you have to say goodbye to the others.  Okay?" She smiled as hard as she could.

Kenshin nodded and slightly hurt at her expression.  "I'm sorry; I didn't want to hurt you."

"No, I'm fine.  I just… it's nothing." Kaoru held herself.  "We better tell the others soon."

*****

"You're going to wander around?" Megumi asked stunned as she checked Kenshin's wound.  The two had shown up at the clinic at one of the more quiet times and told her about Kenshin's plans.  

"Yes, I... want to do some good for a change." Kenshin replied as he winced slightly.  

"I understand." Megumi said softly as she double checked the wound.  "Your wound is healing nicely.  You could start traveling today if you wanted to." She sighed as she wrapped the bandages again.  "Ken-san, I know what it's like to need to repent.  I... had blood on my hands as well.  I didn't kill with a katana like you did but I did create suffering."

"Really?" Kenshin asked curiously.  

"Hai, I left Aizu to look for my family.  I came from a long line of doctors so I thought that if I became a doctor, I can find what's left of my family.  I... I became apprentice to a doctor and it turned out he was creating opium for a dealer.  That doctor was killed so I had to take his place.  I made many people die from my opium and many more miserable.  I had enough so I ran away.  I was rescued by this stranger who killed the dealer.  I... was despondent for a while but I know that even if I die, those people will not come back.  All I could do now is try to save the ones still here.  If I could at least save one life, then I am content.  Perhaps, that is why I was so interested in finding out more about you.  A part of me knew that you and I are the same in that regard.  We both were forced to do things that we don't want to do." The woman smiled sweetly at Kenshin.  "You're not alone any more, you know that right?"

"Yes." Kenshin glanced outside to see Kaoru playing with the kids.  "Does Kaoru-dono know?"

"Of course she knows." The woman laughed, "She didn't really care.  We go at each others throats sometimes but for entirely different reasons.  Kaoru's like that.  She's blind to the past and can only see the present and future.  That kind of attitude may threaten her at times but she doesn't care.  She hangs out with a former drug maker, a former pickpocket, a former gangster, and a former assassin and she treats every one like family.   That is her ability; her gift." She cocked an eyebrow at Kenshin.  "You are lucky to meet someone like you.  You better not blow it."

Kenshin stared at her confused.  He didn't know what she was talking about.  Before he can ask, he heard a familiar voice.  "Ken-nii!" Suzume asked as she and Ayame came in with Kaoru.  "Are you really leaving?"

Kenshin nodded as he knelt down.  "Yes, I am going to do some wandering.  So, I won't see you two for a while."

"Don't you like being here?" Suzume whined.

"Yes, I loved being here but there is something I must do for myself." Kenshin explained softly as he put his hand on the little girl's head.  

"It's something he has to do." Kaoru supported, "We can't keep him here against his will right?"

"Yeah." Suzume pouted and then grinned at Kenshin.  "But, you'll be back soon right?"

"I will." Kenshin nodded.  He wasn't sure when or if he would come back.  There are still people who want him dead or worse and he didn't know if they will succeed in taking him but he cannot let that girl down.  

*****

"So, you're going to do some traveling?" Kudo asked as Kenshin stood in front of him.  

"Yes, Chief-san." Kenshin bowed, "I'm sorry that I could not work here longer but I must go."

"I understand." Kudo nodded as he reached into his pocket and handed him a white envelope.  "Here's your pay.  You will need it on your travels.  You had been an excellent worker although, I'm a little surprised that someone like you didn't get any better jobs than the one you had before this one." 

"Oro?" Kenshin blinked.

The old man sighed as he held his hand.  "Never mind.  Good luck and I pray that you will find what you are looking for." 

"Thank you for everything." Kenshin said as he bowed again and walked away.

"I had a feeling you would take up wandering." Sensei said as he came up to Kenshin.  "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Kenshin nodded as he held his side.  "Sensei, may I ask, why didn't you tell anyone about me?  You must have recognized me the first time we met."

The older man shrugged as he gazed up into the sky.  "I didn't like my past either.  I had killed many times; many of them were innocent people who were just on the wrong side of the law.  If I expose you, I would be exposing myself as well.  I didn't want that.  After a while, I knew that you didn't want that either.  I could have had a better job but I didn't want to fight again.  I love teaching children and working with my hands.  Those kids were my way of redemption much like your wandering will be yours."

 "I see." Kenshin bowed his head down.  "I hope I can do some good during my travels."

"As long as you don't give yourself off to any slave traders, you'll be fine." Sensei leaned down and whispered, "You are the Hitokiri Battousai after all.  You can defend yourself."

Kenshin gulped and nodded again.  "I must go, thank you." He walked away and Kudo came up.

"Well, he was an interesting person." Kudo said as he shook his head.  "He was nothing like the rumors said."

"I know." Sensei said as he crossed his arms.  

*****

"You're what?!" Sanosuke screamed as he punched a nearby wall.  "You're going to wander around by yourself?!" The man exclaimed as he flung his arms around and then glares down at Kenshin.  "Do you know what kinds of nuts are out there?!  They could hurt you or worse!"

Yahiko sweatdropped.  "Geesh, did you forget that he was the Battousai?  Any nut he meets he can handle, like you."

Sanosuke stop in mid-rant and crossed his arms.  "I knew that." He muttered.

Kenshin rubbed the back of his head.  "I appreciate your concern, Sano, that I do, but I'll be fine."  He picked up his traveling bag that he packed for his journey.  He slung it over his shoulder using his sheathed sword to hold it.  "I guess this is it." He sighed as he looked down.  

"Yes." Kaoru nodded and then reached into her sleeve and handed Kenshin a small bag.  "Here's what's left of what Hiko gave me.  It should help you.  Will you go to him to finish your training?" She wondered.

Kenshin smiled hesitantly.  "I do not wish to get any stronger than I have right now.  I might just head west and see what happens."

"Right." 

The two stared at each other for a moment.  Suddenly, Kenshin rushed up and hugged her.  "Thank you for everything.  Goodbye." He whispered as he let go and vanished.

Kaoru's heart froze as she slumped down onto the floor.  He was gone.  Kenshin had finally become totally free.

*****

Hours passed as Kaoru stared out of the doorway.  Ever since Kenshin left, she found it hard to move or even think.  Why was she feeling this bad?  The last time she felt this lost was when she received word that her father died.  She slumped onto the floor and closed her eyes.  

_"It's always hard to see someone you care about leave."_

_Kaoru looked up to see that she was in a vast field divided in two.  One half was covered in snow with falling snow and the other half was covered in cherry blossom petals with the petals floating from the sky.  On the field of snow was Tomoe.  _

_"Tomoe?"__ Kaoru asked._

_The woman nodded.  "He needs a new sheath.  He was not completely free, not yet."_

_"A new sheath?"__ Kaoru repeated confused, "What do you mean?  Kenshin is free right now.  He has no duties, no obligations."_

_"Freedom is a state of mind." A man said as he came from the middle of the field.  He was a young man dressed in robes with the set of swords at his side.  "The burden of the Battousai is still weighing him down.  He is still torn and he needs a new sheath."_

_"Who are you?" Kaoru asked, "Are you Akira?"_

_The man shook his head.  "I am the one who set Kenshin on that path to becoming the Battousai, Katsura."_

_"Oh." Kaoru got up and slammed his head with a bokken.  "YOU BASTARD!  WHY DID YOU RECRUIT A FIFTEEN YEAR OLD INTO BECOMING AN ASSASSIN!"_

_"Kaoru-san!"__ Tomoe exclaimed in shock._

_The man chuckled as he got up.  "Yes, you are nothing like Tomoe.  I did deserve that.  Kenshin was young and cocky.  I lured him into doing this job without thinking clearly about the consequences.  That was why I told Tomoe to control the Battousai's behavior, to be his sheath.  He was a naked blade that needed to be held back at times.  He was the sword, Tomoe was the sheath."_

_Kaoru blushed at the imagery.  "That was a very hentai statement if you think about it enough.  But, what does this have to do with me?  Kenshin is in control of himself now.  He hates killing and does everything in his power to stop from killing again."_

_Katsura crossed his arms and stared at her.  "A sheath does more than control the blade, it protects it.  A katana is fast and strong but it's brittle.  A sheath takes the blows and punishment to protect the sword."_

_The dead woman came up and stared at Kaoru.  "I had been able to control his madness even from beyond the grave but I cannot protect him.  I am not in the same world as he."_

_"But I am." Kaoru whispered, "You want me to be the sheath that contains and protects Kenshin?" _

_The two dead people nodded._

_Moments passed as Kaoru looked down.  "I want to protect Kenshin but I'm not as strong as he is.  Tomoe, how do I be a sheath?"_

_The dead woman smiled slightly.  "Just do what you did before.  You have done a wonderful job so far." She came up and kissed Kaoru on the forehead.  Her lips were so cold.  "Now go." _

Kaoru gasped as she woke up.  She moved her hand to see a small cherry blossom petal in her lap.  How did it get here?  Then, she remembered the dream.  "Kenshin!" She got up and quickly changed into her traveling kimono.  With speeds that would rival the Battousai's, she packed several of her training gis and another kimono as well as some food.

"What are you doing?" Yahiko asked as he entered.  He had watched her lying down staring into nothingness but now she was jumping all over the place.  

Kaoru paused and said, "I'm going to find Kenshin.  I know this sounds crazy but I have to see him again."

"Okay." Yahiko nodded, "I don't want you falling apart here.  I can't come with you though.  I have to stay in Tokyo."

"Good." Kaoru handed the boy a key.  "Here's the key to the dojo.  I'm trusting you to look after the dojo while I'm gone.  You can have Megumi and Sano help you but keep a close eye on Rooster head."

Yahiko smiled slightly as he accepted the key.  "I will.  Now, go get Kenshin!"

"Yeah!" Kaoru ran out of the dojo and down the street.  It was dark and the streets were lit up by lanterns but she didn't care.  "Which way is west?" She wondered as she paused.  It dawned on her, how can she catch up to Kenshin?  He was faster than she was and all she knew was that he was going west.  _'I can't give up on him.'_ She thought determined as she ran down the street.  Then, a carriage pulled up beside her and a woman head from the window.

"Need a lift?" She asked helpfully.

"Sure." Kaoru nodded as she got in.  "Thank you." She said relieved as she closed the door.  Then, she looked up to see Saitou with a baby in his lap staring at her.  "SAITOU?!"

*****

Kenshin wandered down the road.  It was dark but he was used to the darkness.  He stopped as he heard a carriage running down the road.  The carriage stopped and Kaoru jumped out.  "Kenshin!" She gasped in relief as she closed the door and ran toward him.  The carriage pulled away leaving them alone.  

"K-KAORU-DONO?!" The young man gasped as he was caught in Kaoru's hug.  "What are you doing here?"

Kaoru released him and said, "You need a new sheath.  I know that Tomoe help you control your killing instincts but you still need someone to protect you.  You need someone let you know that you are worthy of things and to give you a reason to keep going.  A sheath does more than control the blade, it protects it too.  That's why I'm coming with you."  

Kenshin's jaw dropped at the speech.  He did miss her and was reluctant to leave.  "What about the dojo?  Don't you have to restore that?" He asked.

"That's another reason I'm coming." Kaoru supported, "My only student was a planted spy.  I think that if I travel with you, I can become a better swordswoman and restore my dojo's reputation.  It's time that I try to see more of Japan and grow up."

Kenshin stared down sadly.  "The last time a woman I cared about traveled with me, she died by my hand."

Kaoru put her hand on Kenshin's scarred cheek.  "But she was not a dojo master.  I can defend myself; I won't die.  I'm coming with you but if you really don't I'll leave."

The man stared at her with teary eyes.  "No, don't go." He whispered as he clasped her hand.  "It's just that it will be hard.  There are people out there who would want me dead and they may get you to get to me."

"Let them come." Kaoru said as she looked determined.  "Let them come."

*****

A month passed in Tokyo.  The leaves were growing on the cherry blossom trees and things had grown calm.  Well, not really.

Tetsu shook his head as he held the twin bamboo sticks in his hands.  "Okay, try it again." He instructed.

Sano rubbed another freshly formed bruise.  "You know, you are starting to make this feel painful."

"No pain, no gain." Tetsu chuckled as he went into attack position again.  "You knew what you were getting into when you asked me to train you.  If you want to get stronger, you have to fight those stronger than you.  I did it by fighting people like Saitou-san and Okita-san and they were real killers."

"Right." Sanosuke muttered as he went into defense position again.

"Hey!" Yahiko yelled as he and Megumi entered the dojo.  "Kaoru wrote us a letter!" He announced as he waved the paper.

"All right." Sanosuke said as Tetsu put down the bamboo sticks.  "Don't just stand there, read it!"

"I'll read it." Megumi said as she took the letter and opened it.

_Dear Friends:_

_I'm sorry I didn't write earlier but Kenshin and I had been busy.  We have been traveling all over __Japan__ looking for things to do.  It was hard sleeping outdoors all the time and sometimes having to eat frogs on a stick but it was fun as well.  Sometimes, it just felt so nice and peaceful to be in the sunshine.  Still, we missed all of you very much.  We may be going to __Kyoto__ soon to visit Tomoe's grave and maybe talk to Hiko.  I don't know why but I believe he can still help him.  _

_Kenshin had gotten more confident in himself and his abilities but he was still so uncertain about things.  He still had nightmares but they seem to be less frequent now.  _

_Right now, we are helping a village recover from a fire.  These guys had lost everything but they were very nice.  The kids played with Kenshin constantly and even started calling me 'Kaoru-dono'.  Ack!  Those kids also gave Kenshin a cute nickname.  He didn't tell the villagers his full name for obvious reasons and said he was just a ronin named Kenshin.   Well, the kids called him 'ronin ni' Kenshin and somehow it ended up being 'Rurouni Kenshin'.  That was just so cute and now everyone, even the adults called him that.  I liked that nickname far more than well, you know.   _

_Oh, I have to go and help cook.  Don't worry, I got better. I can't wait to show you.   Please, be well and take care of yourselves and my dojo!  _

_Love,_

_Kaoru-dono and Rurouni Kenshin_

The End?

Author's Notes:

Whew!  I'm finally done!  This is the first fic I focused on completing in a long time.  First of all, I would like to thank Ami-dono for thinking of the idea in the first place.  It was such a unique idea.  When I first read it, I just fell in love of the idea and it got me thinking, 'What could happen to make Kenshin into a slave in the first place?' and it hit me.  I left the story somewhat open for a sequel if I ever decide to actually do one or someone else can.  Hee hee.  

Secondly but not lastly, I would like to thank all the reviewers who had been motivating me the whole time.  Their reviews have been extremely helpful.

Sailor-Earth13- I'm glad you liked the 'picture I painted'.  Some of the previous chapter had been based on what I read from the manga and a little bit of creativity.  

Xzully anti-nostalgic- Sorry about the little grammar mistakes.  *sheepsish look*.  Thanks for the compliments.  Like I said before, not all of the previous chapter were from the OVAs, some of it I just made up or got from the manga.

Kenshin's-angel- I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Victoria- Yes, most of the last chapter really did happen to Kenshin.  Sorry if I spoil it for you.  That's okay.  Sometimes, these updates tend to be missed.  I missed a few fics like that.

Somewei- Yeah, Sano and Kaoru are not the type.  Hmmm… maybe someday… who knows?

Invader Zim- Well, Kenshin has a self-confidence problem.  I mean, Kaoru was one of the first ones to not show any fear of Kenshin despite his past and abilities.

Brittanie Love- Thanks.

RurouniKenshinMoonWolf- Yeah, the cute ones must have tragic pasts sometimes.  That is the power of tragedy.  We all know that Sano's not that dumb or oblivious, he's just a typical teenage guy who's slightly stronger than most others.

PraiseDevineMercy- Thank you so much for the tips.  I did change the previous chapter to include the warnings.  I'm glad you like that part about Tetsu.  Hee hee.

BelleDayNight, Ashley, Kaoru Gal, Bu, and 5007- Thanks, I hope you like the final chapter.

Thirdly but not lastly, I wish to thank the wonderful creators of Rurouni Kenshin and PeaceMaker Kurogane for providing great characters for this fic.  They are Nobuhiro Watsuki for Ruruoni Kenshin and Kurono Nanae of PeaceMaker Kurogane.  

For those of you who don't know, PeaceMaker Kurogane is an anime/manga that took place during the Bakumatsu and it had the Shinsengumi as the good guys.  It had Saitou (of course), Okita, and others that the RK characters like Sanosuke were based off of.  It's really helpful if you want to write fan fics about the Shinsengumi or want to cover a different side of Rurouni Kenshin.  


End file.
